Mar's Spiral
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: It's a gamble. The gate could take Mar's worst enemy or someone who can't fight. The Gate Keeper Clown isn't very picky on who he lets pass through its gate. tonight it chose someone who wanted it, a new chance at life, a chance to live, Naruto Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

**Mar's Maelstrom**

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Mar unfortunately. (Sobs) WHY DO YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME OF THAT?!" (Runs off into a corner and starts crying)

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter-the chance at the new life

Naruto woke up in the grassy fields. His blue fox like orbs scanned the area. His red and white fox ears twitched. His fox tail swished a little. He rolled himself over and pushed himself up. He looked down at himself. He was no longer the runt of the litter he was when he was twelve. Even though it has been only tow years he has grown tremendously. He was now five foot five. He ditched the orange jumpsuit in favor of some darker clothes. He now wore lose black jeans, a loose dark blue tank top and a pair of ANBU grade sandals. His kunai pouch at his right thigh and his weapons pouch as at his back hip. The massive zanbatou he gained from Zabuza was strapped firmly to his back. 'No wonder my back hurts,' Naruto thought dryly. The entire sword itself was a good five inches taller than him. It had a serrated single edge. The end of it curled slightly with a hole at the end and a half circle on the edge near the hilt.

Naruto smiled slightly as he looked around. He broth in the air and exhaled deeply/ he remembered how he got to the magnificent place as if it was happening right then. To him this was a new chance at life. He remembered the glorious gate guarded by some sort of ghost like clown. He remembered red die with the bone like roman numerals acting as the dots.

Naruto took a closer look at the field he was in. everything was lush. A few trees were planted here and at the edge of it he could see a distinct outline of a forest. The blonde looked up at the sky and found the birds were more humanoid then bird like. The blonde sighed to himself before speaking to himself. "Looks like I better get my bearings on this place before I end up pissing off the wrong person."

With a blur the blonde fox started at a dead sprint to get top a near by town. Unknown to him he was being watched by a person in the sky who saw his arrival. Her eyes skeptically reviewed his body and his actions. While her eyes widened at the speed of the blonde her lips quirked into a smile.

Naruto stopped to catch his breath. He looked around before cracking his neck. He smiled at the sight of where he was. To the right was a small stream and to the left were some rocks. Before he could start running he was stopped by a voice. "How sunny you are! Has something joyous occurred?"

The blonde trailed the voice to the rocks. His eyes widened a bit. there they were. Two rocks with faces and fully capable of talking and other things that a head could do. One was what he assumed older. Under his nose was a block like mustache. The one next to him was what he assumed his child as it looked more child like. "Really joyous?" the child like boulder asked.

Naruto smiled slightly. 'Well what do you know? Talking rocks,' the blonde kitsune thought. "Yeah, joyous is right."

"Quite long since we have seen a human, indeed," the elder rock spoke. "And may we ask you a favor. The suns rays are so harsh today and the waters of the brook would be so soothing…" before he could finished Naruto got up.

"Yeah I'll do it," Naruto answered. Naruto walked over to the stream and scooped up some water before rushing over to the rocks and splashing them in the face. The rocks relished in the cold feeling of the water.

"But what brings you here young one?" the elder rock asked. "Whence came you?"

Naruto smiled. "I come form a place called Konoha," Naruto replied. The rocks gave him a questioning look.

"Oh. Never heard of it."

"Never ever."

Naruto chuckled a little before shaking his head. "Not surprised really. It isn't a well known place."

The rocks looked as if they were going to speak until a loud bang signifying that something heavy landed on the floor behind them. Naruto looked at the object with a quizzical eye. The thing looked like a suit of armor but he could not see any seems. The limbs quivered a little. At the top of the helmet was some sort of spike. The limbs were a little to skinny for someone to fit in it signifying that it was moving on its own. 'Well you don't see that everyday,' Naruto thought to himself. The suit of armor sprinted to wards them at a pace than most ordinary people could match. "Run young one!" the older rock yelled.

But Naruto paid no attention to his pleads for him to run. Naruto simply cocked his fist and slammed it into the armor. 'A human protecting us,' the older rock thought.

Naruto sighed a bit before speaking. "Someone's got a grudge." The blonde then placed his hand on Kubukiri's hilt. His face darkened a bit. "I don't know if you are living or not but I will still kill you make a wrong move."

"Very impressive!" Naruto heard form a tall area. The voice was definitely a female's. The blonde kitsune turned his attention to the voice. There he saw one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. She had long pink hair tied in two pony tails and kept under a black cap with a black furry ball at the end. She wore a black and white dress that accented her body well. Her curves were sensuous and her ample bust made it hard for the blonde not o think dirty thoughts. Her eyes were a dark blue and she seemed only two years older than him. Under her arm was some sort of metallic broom. Man, his luck was already changing for the better.

She jumped from her perch and next to the crumpled suit of armor. "And you are?" the kitsune asked.

"I am Dorothy," she asked. "Mmm, doesn't seem broken." The suit of armor poofed out of existence and in its place was a ring with a knight's visor on it. "True it was one of my weakest Arms but still! What did you use?"

Naruto looked at the two rocks as they seemed to freeze up and start muttering nonsense before looking at the woman named Dorothy. He blushed as the older teen inspected him and Kubukiri. "That's odd," she commented. "The only Arm you have doesn't seem to amplify my strength.

"Uhm, yeah when you talk about Arms what exactly are you talking about?" Naruto asked innocently. "And last time I checked Kubukiri wasn't an 'arm', it was a zanbatou."

Dorothy looked at the young teen with a surprised look. "'What's an Arm?' what tree did you fall out of exactly?" Naruto looked at her funny for a second.

"I came from Konoha, village hidden in the leaves." Naruto responded.

"Never heard of it," the pink haired teen said off handedly. "Well I suppose that you could call 'magic'. Each Arm is an accessory with unique powers engraved into it mystically."

"Each Arm eh, so if one were to count how many there are how many would there be?" The older teen looked at him as if he grew a second head out of no where.

"Then you really don't know." She kept her gaze on his body or what he was not wearing more specifically. 'Indeed, this bo7y isn't wearing one and the sword on his back doesn't have any magical properties to it. Then he flung it with his own strength?! Not even a full grown man can to do that.' Her face twisted into disappointment. 'Even if he is cute I just assumed that he had one. I know I shouldn't assume.' Her face then twisted into a thoughtful expression before she looked like a Cheshire cat and snapped her finger.

Naruto was watching her face twist into many different expressions before she started to get a look that he did not like. He looked at her as she raised her hand level with her chest. "Weapon Arm 'Dagger Ring'!" The ring on her hand with a dagger wrapped around it shimmered into a real dagger in her hand. Naruto's eye quirked at the usefulness of the hidden weapon as it was hard to detect on a body. As quickly as it came out it vanished back into a ring.

"Wow, that's useful," Naruto muttered. "I bet you castrated a lot of perverts with that thing."

She smiled slightly before talking. "Would you like to have it?" she asked. Naruto nodded slightly. She started to walk away from the field. "Then fallow me."

Naruto shook his head. "Sure, bribe the blonde," he muttered under his breathe. He turned to the rocks and saw the oldest one shaking up. "Well this good bye for now." He turned to Dorothy and started to sprint to her.

"So you decided to come, eh?" Naruto smiled a little.

"What can I say, that dagger ring would come in handy," he replied. What he said next made her blush a deep crimson. "That and I have a soft sot for cute girls." Her blush made a tomato jealous. She shook her blush off before walking ahead of him.

"Let's just go." Naruto smiled a bit before catching up to her.

"So that broom of yours?"

'Yeah what about it?"

"It's an Arm right?"

"Yeah."

"What does it do exactly?"

Dorothy smiled. "It allows me to fly."

Naruto smirked. "How fast can it go?"

"If your planning on getting a ride there, forget it, it only seats one."

Naruto smirked. "I was thinking of running there." Dorothy looked at the blonde kitsune before shaking her head.

"If you can keep up then I will give you something." The pink haired girl hopped on her broom and sped off. Naruto soon followed suit and quickly caught up to her.

Dorothy was surprised. The teen caught up to her with ease. She was expecting to go back and walk with the teen. She was not expecting the blonde kitsune to catch up with her and not be winded. She smirked. 'Let's see how fast he really is.' With hat thought in mind she sped up even faster. 'She watched him catch up to her. She heard his breath become a little shallow. 'I guess that you aren't all looks then.'

They made it a bit quicker than Dorothy expected. The trip was almost halved by the speed that they were going at. It was normally a half hour trip was now a fifteen minute trip. They stopped at a cave. The entrance to the cave was a stone path way. Tall pillars with gargoyle like statues perched on top of them. Root guarded the cave entrance, entangling them selves in the action. Many of the pillars were toppled over and broken in half. The stone path had holes, dents, and up lifting varying in sizes from the size of fists to large craters. Naruto looked at the pink haired girl as she looked at a dingy old map.

"Just as I thought, 'The seal of Babbo'," she said braking the silence. "This is where an extremely powerful Arm sleeps."

"So this Babbo you're talking about is in there?" the blonde kitsune asked, pointing at the mouth of the cave.

"Yep, hang on a few though." Dorothy looked at the map moiré carefully. 'Who knows what's been put here to protect it? Even though he doesn't have an Arm his strength and speed could come in handy. Who knows, he might be the one for me.' She looked over at Naruto's direction only to see him walking towards the roots. "I said wait!" Naruto stopped for a few seconds then turned to the girl.

"Relax, I was only going to cut down the roots," the blonde kitsune replied. "Besides you are the one with the map. I don't want to die by getting lost inside some labyrinth of a cave." The girl stood there for a few seconds before walking towards Naruto.

Naruto reached the roots and hefted Kubukiri over his shoulder. With a mighty swing of the massive blade, the roots fell to the floor. He heard Dorothy walk up behind him. The blonde moved out of the way and motioned for her to go first. "Ladies first."

The pink haired teen blushed before walking in front of him. Why was this blonde having this kind of effect on her? The blonde latched Kubukiri on his back and followed her. He looked at the surroundings. The place was pitch-dark. Sure he could see but he was not sure about Dorothy. He wasn't sure if she has ever been in a situation like this. He put a hand on the girl's shoulder and quickly pulled her back.

"Wha-." Before she could say anything else Naruto placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shh-"he quieted. "I have an idea on the sight problem. If this Arm is as good as you say then they would probably have something to guard it. I don't know about you but I would like to see he thing that kills me. Now step behind me." He heard the girl step behind him. He smirked as he ran through some hand seals. He may no have a fire affinity but he was still proficient in it. He stopped doing the hand seals and took a deep breathe. **"Katon-Endan-no-justu!**" The blonde let out a steady stream of fire, lighting up the torches along the walls. He stopped when he saw all the torches lit. Small embers were still lit along the floor. However he also saw what would have happened if Dorothy walked any more. There were many trip wires. His gaze followed the trip wire to see many wooden spiked walls that could kill if someone wasn't careful. "Now that could have been painful if you kept walking" he looked at the girl who seemed to be examining again.

"Alright, where is it?" she asked.

"Where's what?" He kept his gaze in her eyes, trying not it look down further.

"The fire Arm, where is it?" Naruto shook his head. He knew he should have used explosive notes but no. he had to save recourses and use chakra.

"It wasn't an Arm, it was a jutsu." Dorothy cocked her head to one side, signifying that she was confused. "Huh Alright I am only going to explain this once so listen well. I come form a ninja village called Konoha. There we could use extraordinary powers. The power to fuel them is called chakra. We use hand signs to use such techniques. There are three forms of four forms of these powerful techniques. They are ninjutsu, genjutsu, tiajutsu, and fuuinjutsu. Ninjutsu are the general offense and defense techniques. Genjutsu is generally illusionary techniques that revolve around the mind and senses. Tiajutsu is hand to hand combat. Fuuinjutsu is sealing techniques. There are other branches such as kenjutsu, boujutsu and other things. What I use is Nin, ken, and tiajutsu. Now there are multiple ninja villages with one specific leader called a Kage. There are five main villages with well known Kages. They are Konohagakure no Sato with the Hokage, Kirigakure no Sato with the Mizukage, Kumogakure no Sato with the Raikage, Sunagakure no Sato with the Kazekage, and Iwagakure no Sato with the Tsuchikage. The village's military might is determined by there ninja power. I am or was a ninja with Konoha. The ranks are something to remember easy. The go by genin, chuunin, jounin, ANBU, then Kage. That is the basic overview of where I come form." The girl looked at him funny before looking at him again.

'Hmm, he doesn't semi that old to me,' she thought. 'In fact, he seems about a year or two younger than me.' She looked him in the eye before speaking. "You don't seem that old to me."

"We start our ninja training at the age of eight or nine. There are some clans that start a little earlier but the general idea is to train as early as possible." Naruto sighed before speaking again. "Incase your wondering I am ANBU level." The blonde stared down the hallway. "Look we want to make it out of this place of doom with our heads intact we have to set every trap off. I have a safe way to do it but we might want escape the place first." Dorothy nodded before they walked out of the cave.

Naruto looked around before smiling slightly. His hands went into a single hand. **"Kage Bunshin-no-jutsu."** In a plume of smoke, several blonde kitsunes appeared in the area. "You guys know what to do, so start cracking."

With a series of 'Hais' they left into the cave.

A/N Alright, this has been in my mind for a long time. I know I should focus but I am not the only doing something like this. Sorry if it's not another chapter of When Dreams Become Reality but I can't think on something in that story. So yeah, this is going to be a Naru/Dorothy/Snow pairing if I can get it right. Uhm if you guys got any ideas tell me. I am open to suggestions. Oh please don't comment me on my grammar and spelling. I know it sucks and I do proof read but I miss a lot so please, no comments on that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter two-Babbo and warnings

Dorothy and Naruto were standing at the mouth of the cave, listening to the screams of pain and explosions going off from the cave. Both of them were standing there with wide eyed expressions. There were so many explosions. It was amazing the place didn't collapse in on its self.

Dorothy looked over at Naruto. He had this blank expression on his face. It was unnerving. She saw him shake his head a little before grasping it in pain. This shocked her. Why would her blonde crush get hurt all of a sudden. Wait, did she say crush. Kami, what was wrong with her.

It took a few minutes to recover from the massive migraine he got fro m the clones dispelling one by one with little time in between. He shook his head before twitching his ears slightly and talking. "It's safe to go in. Most of the traps are set off."

How the hell does he know that? "How do you know that?"

Naruto sighed. "You know when I was quivering in pain right?" the pink haired teen nodded. "Well that was a sudden rush of info that my clones gained in their 'life time'. Problem is that there were no study intervals before they dispelled so I get a massive head ache." Naruto looked at the cave and then at Dorothy. A smile slowly crept on his face as he turned to the cave. "Come on, the sooner we reach the treasure the sooner you can have it." Naruto turned towards the mouth of the cave and walked towards it.

Dorothy's ears perked at the last statement. She looked at him as he walked back to the cave before chasing after him. Man, the blonde came in handy. That and he was delicious to look at. She rushed up in front of the blonde with her mad handy and started to point them in the right direction.

It wasn't long before they were at a large corridor. The large room had many entrances and exits. At the end was a large treasure chest sitting upon a wooden pedestal. Both of their eyes were not set on the pedestal but the floor below. It was riddled with broken Arms and bodies, signifying that they were not the first.

"Something doesn't feel right," Naruto muttered. He kept his gaze on the chest and the pedestal as he walked forward. He froze in as the jewel in the pedestal glowed. In an instant he jumped back as something appeared. The thing was huge. Its body made of stone. Its head was encased in a stone helmet. The thing seemed more like a stone robot.

Both Dorothy's and Naruto's were wide. The thing was so god damn big and it appeared out of thin air. The duo jumped to the side as the thing's fist came crashing onto the floor. The ground crumbled under the force of the fist. The blonde kitsune was the first to move. He took Kubukiri off his back and rushed the thing.

When Naruto got in range he jumped towards the thing's head for a slash. He did not expect to be backhanded to the floor. The blonde groaned in pain as he forced himself up. He looked over at Dorothy. "Got any ideas on how do beat the big guy over here?"

Dorothy's gaze was on the thing. She nodded at the blonde's question. "Yeah I got something that might work." The bracelet on her left started to glow. "Flying Leo! GO!" A blue lion with feathery wings appeared and let out a mighty roar before attacking the giant. Naruto ran through a string of hand seals.

**"Suiton-Mizurappa-no-jutsu!" **Naruto studied his aim and shot a jet of water from his mouth at the juggernaut. The stone beast robot like thing stumbled, allowing Naruto to jump at it with Kubukiri ready to strike. He made a slash at the left shoulder and landed behind the stone giant. On his left shoulder was a deep gash.

The gash did little to stop the thing. It still moved as if nothing was wrong with it. The blonde kitsune cursed. What did it take to bring this thing down? He looked at the chest. What ever the fuck was in there was powerful. Maybe it would be able to get him and Dorothy out of this place with the skin of their teeth. "Dorothy, cover me!"

"What do you mean cover you!" the pink haired teen yelled.

"I got an idea!" Naruto ran towards the chest. What ever Babbo hell was it was their only chance left at survival. This was their last shot. The blonde made it to the chest and opened it with ease. He looked behind him to see how Flying Leo was lasting. It didn't seem like it the flying Guardian was going to last long.

He looked back at the opened chest and inspected the contents of it. What was in it made him question his own sanity. In it was a ball attached to a small hammer by a long silver chain. The hammer was double side, had a single spike at the top and had a blue cross in the center of the hammer on each side with four whole surrounding each cross. What made Naruto question his sanity was the fact that the ball had a face. The nose was incredibly long. The mustache zigzagged. His eye brows were oddly shaped and his beard seemed like something off of a wannabe evil guy. The thing as Naruto kindly put it was soundly sleeping, with the bubble and all.

"You know, I was kinda expecting something more deadly," Naruto commented. His voice however woke Babbo up. The ball made a few collections of faces before completely waking up. He looked at the blonde.

"What are you looking at?" he rudely asked in a deep voice. Naruto started to really question his sanity. Weapons were not supposed to talk and have attitudes, were they? "Where am I? I can't remember a thing. How long was I asleep? And how did I get here?!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side slightly before raising his and. "Dorothy you're an Arm expert right?"

"Yeah what about it?" the girl asked in return.

"Have you ever came across a talking Arm?" the girl looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she yelled "A talking Arm would be disgusting!"

That seemed to tick Babbo off. "Who's disgusting?! You take that back!"

Dorothy slowly turned her head to look at him. Her face shrunk at the bouncing ball and his angry face.

"So you're Babbo?" Naruto asked. The talking Arm looked at him as he stopped bouncing.

"Yes, I am Babbo. That is all I remember." Naruto looked at him strangely.

"Yeah you are definitely not what I was expecting," Naruto commented. Naruto lifted the Arm up in the air. "Well s can't be choosers so you're stuck with me and Dorothy over there."

"Keep your hands off of me you rude boy!" Babbo yelled in protest.

"Hey kid, if you got Babbo let's get out of here!" Dorothy yelled towards the blonde. "This guardian is too much to handle!"

Naruto smirked at the Arm. "Well you heard the lady, let's leave."

Babbo slipped out of the blonde's hands and clamped his mouth on the wood of the chest. "I wiw not! I am goig mack to fweep!" (I will not! I am going back to sleep!)

Naruto sighed. "Uhm Dorothy, we may have complications!" Naruto yelled.

'What do you mean complications!" she yelled back. Seriously, they did not have time for this hit.

Naruto turned around in time to see Leo revert back to a bracelet and shatter. The thing then went over to Dorothy and picked her up. The blonde growled in anger. "Let her go or you will see first hand what hell is like. He brought up Kubukiri in an offensive stance. Chakra started to spin around him in a chaotic patter. His left hand grabbed the hammer with his left and kicked Babbo as he kicked off the pedestal. He landed on the floor. **"Demon's Hurricane!" **His body spun around, creating a vortex of blue chakra. Kubukiri once again made a deep gash and Babbo made a deep dent in the giants back.

The stone giant stumbled, releasing Dorothy. Naruto's keen eyes caught her falling and he quickly sprang into action. Kubukiri was put onto his back and he blurred out of sight only appear right by Dorothy. His right arm wrapped around her. Naruto landed on the floor and let her go before looking at the juggernaut.

'Damn it, Babbo's too small for this and if I use Kubukiri to slash him again I might need to re-forge it. And the thing takes for ever to repair!' Babbo started to shake in his hand before it grew to the size of a small battle hammer instead of a little novelty toy. He smirked before he jumped p to the thing before it could regain balance and slammed Babbo onto its head, sending to the floor.

Naruto landed on the other side of the room. He looked at the hammer with a raised eyebrow. "Now that's something that you don't see that everyday." He looked over at Dorothy who had a wide eyed expression "You okay." he placed his hand on her forehead to check if she hand a fever. She blushed under the touch. He removed his hand. "You don't seem sick to me." Her face twisted in slight anger. "What ever, let's get out of here before we get caught by some kind of monster comes out of the ground and attack us." Dorothy nodded at that. This place was definitely not the safest place to be if the entrance was any indicator of that.

"I refuse, I refuse I ab-so-lute-ly refuse!" Babbo yelled in anger.

"What's wrong with you?!" Dorothy asked.

"You simply reek of evil magic!" he returned in the same voice. "I don't even want to be touched by you!"

"But I've searched so long, gone so far!" She couldn't complete her sentence as she fell face forward into the floor, dropping Babbo. "Wait a minute! Kid! You threw this heavy thing!"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, surprisingly it's just a little heavier than Kubukiri." She looked shocked.

"But that sword of yours is huge!" she yelled.

"Yeah I am o the same boat as you. I was expecting him to be a lot lighter as well." Naruto looked at Babbo.

The sphere sneered at the two. "I can change my size indecently, but my weight is always the same."

She looked at him before sighing. She looked over at the blonde she developed a crush on. "What's your name anyway?"

Babbo thought the question as directed at him. "It's Babbo! That I can remember!"

"Not you, the blonde!" Dorothy yelled at the thing.

"Oh yeah, if forgot to introduce my self didn't I," Naruto said as he pointed at himself. "Well better get it out of the way. The name's Naruto Namikaze, ex shinobi of the hidden leaf."

Dorothy smiled and winked at the teen, making him blush slightly. "Naru-kun, I'll let you have the ugly brute."

"Hey I heard that!" Babbo yelled in anger. "How dare you speak of a gentleman like that?! Besides, I detest this one to!"

'Yeah you're some gentleman alright,' Naruto thought as he looked at the sphere in his hands.

"But," Dorothy started.

'Is it just me or is there always a 'but' to everything?' Naruto asked himself.

"If you're caring an Arm as rare as Babbo, then you'll be hounded down by many people who want to take it from you." Naruto shook his head. Just his fucking luck, the cost is having most of the world after his tailed ass.

"Just my fucking luck," the blonde said to the sky. Dorothy smiled and walked up to him.

"There is something that I have to do though." Naruto looked her in her red orbs with his blue fox like orbs giving her a questioning look. She smirked before glomping him. He blushed a deep crimson as she rubbed scratched behind his fox ears and rubbing her cheek against his whiskered cheek. He slowly closed his eyes and started to purr and his tail started to swish happily. 'Kawaii,' she thought as she heard him purr under her touch. She thought about taking him with her and showing him the world as he was a new comer but she had preparations to make and he couldn't be there. She smirked as she owed him for the bet that they made before they got here. Maybe she could give him something that would make him consider her as a possible love interest.

Naruto mewled as she stopped scratching his ears and looked at her with a curious gaze. She cupped his chin and had him look up at her. She smiled a little. "I believe I owe you for that little bet we made on the way over here." He started to wonder what she was thinking about before his eyes widened in shock. She leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips. Her tongue pried open his lips with and rushed inside his mouth and felt around the new territory. She mentally smirked as there was no opposition and she could explore with no trouble. She felt completely around his mouth. He had a taste that was uniquely his. She knew that the taste would be in her memories, haunting her for a long time or till she found a way for him to be hers.

Loosing breathe, she broke the kiss before leaving on her broom and a blushing Naruto on the ground. She looked at her wrist and smirked. 'Well he was not the only good thing to happen today now was he?' she asked herself before looking back. 'Now, how do I make him mine?'

Naruto had many questions buzzing around his head. Why the hell did she scratch behind his ears? Why the hell did she let him have Babbo? Why the fuck did she kiss him?! He brought his hands to his lips and lightly pressed them. Inside his gut a certain vixen was howling in laughter at the good fortune that happened to the blonde. Sure, she may have been a demon but it didn't mean that she was evil. In hers and Naruto's opinion, as she taught him a lot of things growing up, true evil was all in the mind and even then there is no definite line to cross. In her mind though she had slightly jealous as she could not be there to kiss him as well.

Naruto shook his head to clear him self of the questions buzzing around his head. Those could come at a later date. His fox ears twitched as he heard Babbo jump off to freedom. He quickly gripped the chain and had him dangling in front of his face. "Now, where do you think you're going buddy?" Naruto asked.

"Take your rude hands off me boy!" the strange Arm yelled in anger. I don't recall agreeing to be your Arm!" he stopped as he sniffed Naruto's arm. "What a peculiar smell you have… like nothing of this world."

Naruto smiled. "Well that would be because I am not from this world," Naruto said to the Arm. "But that doesn't mean I'm not glad to be here."

A/N Woot, it's done. This was something that really was hard as I am not really sure how Arms appear. I am following the manga and it's really not clear on some actions and color. That is why I confused Dorothy's eyes for being blue when they ware red. I am also considering on adding Kyuubi and some other character form Mar but I am not sure. I might I might not. So yea, don't forget to review or I will send the fat ninja man to rape you in the ass while you're asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter three-thieves and werewolves

Naruto was sitting under a tree with his eyes closed. His ears twitched every few seconds and his tail swished. His hands were in his lap and Kubukiri was stabbed into the ground next to the tree. Rays of sunlight washed over the young teens face.

Babbo looked at Naruto and smirked. The teen was asleep. Now was his chance. He started to hop away, only to hear something stab into the ground and he was pinned. "If you think you are leaving then you are sadly mistaken Babbo," Naruto's voice rang out as he yawned and got up. He let a satisfied grin cross his face as he heard his bones pop into realignment. Babbo turned around to see why he was stuck. Right in the center of one of the links of the chain was a kunai. The Arm pouted at the lost chance of freedom.

Naruto grabbed Kubukiri and secured it to his back and walked to Babbo. He knelt to the kunai knife and plucked it before grabbing the chain so the 'gentleman' wouldn't try and make a brake for it. He placed the kunai into his holster before following the chain to the hammer and grabbing it. "Let's go, there's a stream near by and we need water."

"What are you doing ordering the great Babbo around like that!" the Arm yelled. "If you can't act like a gentleman at least learn how to behave to one!"

"Yeah because you are a real gentleman," Naruto replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Is that an insult rude boy?!"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe it was, maybe it wasn't" the blonde retorted in the same tone. The blonde then turned towards the stream. "Like I said, we need water so get your metallic ass in gear."

Babbo sighed as he hopped in front of the blonde. The duo managed to go into a forest full of tall trees. The animals were strange to Naruto. Even a lot of the insects were different. "Are you sure we are going the right way?" Babbo asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Naruto replied. "You don't miss much with my senses."

"Boy?" Babbo asked Naruto gave a grunt in reply. "What are you called again?"

Naruto sighed. "You don't have the greatest memory do you?" Naruto said in a mocking tone. The metallic sphere started to yell in anger before Naruto waved him down. "Relax, I was only kidding. My name's Naruto."

"Hmm, Naruto, what a silly name." Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah Babbo is a silly name as well but you don't see me complaining about it." a big tick mark appeared on Babbo's head.

"What do you mean silly!" Naruto didn't pay attention to the sphere's rant. He was more worried about the people who were on their way to the pond that they found.

"Be quite," the blonde told the sphere. "We have company."

Sure enough two people appeared. One was a big man. His gut over lapped his pants. His red shirt barely fit the man for heaven's sake. The kid next to him had some kind of cross like necklace. His ears were pointed like an elf's and his eyes were like a cat.

"Now, now," the fat man said. "We can't have anyone fighting. You must let me help you settle this little quarrel."

The boy next to him decided it was his time to speak. "Mokku-sama and Chappu can settle anything!" he proudly proclaimed.

"Yeah, I believe you two as much as I trust this pain in the neck not to run away," Naruto said as he pointed to Babbo.

"I am tired of having this little crybaby who's afraid to be alone tail behind me" Naruto looked at the thing strangely. His left eye was twitching like mad.

"And I was crying when exactly?" Naruto asked in a bone chilling voice. Babbo looked at him with a sneer.

"The whole entire trip rude boy." Naruto's eye looked like it was having trouble before the blonde started top twirl Babbo around like mad, trying to give the sphere motion sickness.

The two thieves looked at each other as they noticed the Arm was alive. They started o whisper to each other their plan. Naruto would have noticed the plan if he wasn't so busy arguing with the novelty toy as he liked to put it.

"Ahhem" the fat man called Mokku coughed out, gaining the attention of the two fighting. "Well the sad truth is that some people don't match up. Once things go wrong between the two they never get better. You'll only make each other miserable." The man pointed to Naruto in a weird fashion. "Are you really afraid to be alone?"

Naruto glared at the man before speaking. "Wrong question to ask fatty."

The man took that as a no so he pointed at Babbo in another weird fashion that made Naruto wonder if the guy was really allowed to be in public areas. "And you would like to go it alone?"

Babbo bounced happily. His face was practically a second sun. "Yes! You understand perfectly!!"

"So then it's settled!" Naruto nodded as he walked away from the group. Only one thought passed through his mind.

'Good riddance you over inflated ego.' The blonde was going to find somewhere nice and secluded to sleep and think of why Dorothy gave him that kiss.

**"Maybe it's because she finds you hot kit," **Kyuubi commented. **"I know I do." **The last part was made out in a purr of affection. **"Why don't you come here and let me show you how hot you really are?"**

Naruto grumbled something about 'vixens who are to horny for there one good' before he found a nice place to lie down. It was a grassy clearing with the tree branches full of leaves creating a canopy above. He stabbed Kubukiri in the ground and fell on his back next it. He was hoping that the vixen in his gut would not pull him to the mindscape as he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to resist her. After all, she was in heat.

Before he could doze off he heard voices up in the canopy. "Did you see what the Mokku gang just pulled?" "I saw! I saw!" "Those crooks will do anything to get their hands on an Arm."

"So they were crooks eh," Naruto mumbled o himself. "Oh well, no skin off my nose."

"Looks lie they got a new one to sell." "That round thing is an Arm?" I think so; they don't make many talking Arms." "I bet they will sell it for a fortune." "I wonder who the will sell it to?" "A rich prince."

Naruto had some thoughts about rushing over and saving Babbo. Then he remembered ho Babbo acted. 'Serves the bastard right,' the blonde thought to himself.

"It's weird enough to sell to a beast master." "He could teach it tricks…"

Naruto was hit by images of Babbo jumping through rings of fire with a lion on the other side and a tamer whipping him he got up and shook his head. "Alright, I get it. I am going after the over inflated egotistic bastard." He strapped Kubukiri to his back before firing off one last remark. "And you know what. Fuck you karma!"

The blonde blurred in the direction he knew the two thieves were heading off. He knew that they wouldn't be able to make it far do to the weight of the novelty item sized Arm so catching up would be easy. He jumped for the trees and started to hop from tree branch to tree branch, hoping that all of them were sturdy enough to hold up his weight.

He found the three with ease. He was right, they weren't very far. He jumped down and blurred behind the man that was currently dragging Babbo by his mustache. The teen drew a kunai and had it pressed against the man's neck.

"Either you let him go or your neck with be the point blank target for my kunai." Naruto's voice was bone chilling. The man shook with fear as he complied with eh order. Babbo quickly talked.

"You came," the sphere said with tears in his eyes.

The blonde looked at Babbo and smiled. "Yeah I guess I did." He then looked at the man. His face darkened as he disappeared next to Babbo. With his left hand he gripped the hammer. His chakra swung wildly along his arm as it enveloped both the arm and Babbo. "Demon's whip!" he swept Babbo through the air in a whip lie motion, hitting both Mokku and Chappu, knocking them out.

Naruto looked at the Arm before smiling a goofy smile. The two walked out towards the field that was out in the distance.

Night quickly came. Babbo stopped in front of Naruto. The blonde looked at the sphere like something was wrong before speaking his mind. "Well I've been thinking that I've been rude," Babbo answered. "And as a gentleman I can't accept that. Forgive me Naruto! And thank you!!!"

Naruto chuckled. "It's cool man. Karma gets the best of us."

"And as a token of my gratitude," the sphere started off again. "I will now agree to let you be my side kick. Yu get to help me recover my identity. Oh, lucky boy!"

Naruto face vaulted at that before having the sphere dangling in front of his face again. "Sorry buddy I am no one's side kick ugly." The two started to fight again. Unlike the other fights it stopped quickly when Naruto looked at the moon. "We've got to find some where to sleep."

Babbo nodded in agreement. This place was unknown to them both and they could easily end up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Naruto looked around to find a two story house with a broken picket fence. In the front he could see some kind of garden with some vegetables. The good thing about the house was that all the lights were on. "Well, let's see if they know where a town is."

When they got near the garden Babbo jumped for the garden and started eating the vegetables. Naruto sighed. "You know the way you eat is disturbing. And this is not even our food. Think of the penalties that might in sue. We will have to give money man! Money that we certainly don't have!" Naruto kept up his rant to hopefully get Babbo to stop eating like a maniac. Before they could o anything more the house door swung open.

"Stop right there you monsters! If you destroy anymore of thins garden-!" Naruto turned to the door. He saw a weird kid a few inches shorter than him. He wore light green pants with some sort of weird design on the keg if it, a green tank top, spiked shoes and a bracelet with a small shovel hanging off it. His hair was black and spiky and he had three small whisker like marks. To Naruto he seemed like a farm boy, a very nerdy farm boy.

"You know, I never really thought someone would mistake Babbo as a monster," Naruto thought out loud. "Helpless, maybe but never monster." The kid face vaulted.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Naruto and Babbo managed to find a place to sleep for the night. The boy's mother aloud them in. she was an old farm girl and her clothes proved it. She allowed the two to eat some of the vegetables that they grew. They were pretty good in Naruto's opinion, but not as good as ramen. Nothing was as good as that of course.

"Thanks for the food lady" Naruto said.

In the mean time the kid was pointing an accusing finger at the two. "You think that we are growing those vegetables just so-"

The boy never completed the sentence as he was hit upside the head. "Now jack, when was the last time we had a human visitor? Eat up sonny!" Naruto smiled at the lady before biting into another vegetable. 'You know Kyuu, these aren't that terrible. Still prefer ramen but still, these aren't that bad.'

**"Kit, nothing is as good as ramen to you,"** Kyuubi said form with in the seal.

'You bet your tailed ass!' Naruto shouted back.

**"Kit, last time I checked you also have a tail."** Naruto pouted at the comment. He just could never win. The blonde looked at the boy as he seemed to have a mental brake down form questioning Babbo.

"Uh ma'am, is that your son?" Naruto asked.

The old lady nodded happily. "Yup, that's Jack. We make a living growing and selling these vegetables."

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry Baa-san but we don't have any money."

"I don't want your money!" the lady practically yelled at Naruto. "Just eat and rest up!!" This like having another son. I'm going to make you soup tomorrow." Naruto had a blank expression on his face. Visions of his own Kaa-san invaded his memory.

**"Wishing that she was still earthbound are we Kit?"** Kyuubi asked.

Naruto gave a mental nod. 'Yeah, it's kinda hard not to miss the one of the only people who acknowledged my presence.'

**"Relax kit, she's in a better place,"** the vixen said in a reassuring tone. Naruto nodded before smiling at the old woman in front of him.

"Sure." The old lady smiled cheekily before rushing of to clean the dishes. Naruto's ears twitched as he heard animalistic breathing coming outside. The blonde rushed to the window and looked at the cliff. He could see some wolf like figure perched on top of it. Kami, how he hated wolves. They were nothing but flea ridden mongrels to the blonde. Kyuubi said that all kitsunes hated the canines but he would never know.

"Hhhooowwwlll!!!" the beast howled out into the air. Naruto let out a feral growl and rushed after Jack. Maybe the kid could lead him to the flea bags.

He followed him to a shed where he and his mother kept all the equipment. On the far side was a cloth with a bloody claw mark on it. "Jack, you and your mother have some explaining to do," Naruto said in a serious tone. He started to walk inside.

"They started coming a year ago," Jack started. "Coming here and eating our vegetables with out permission. The 'Rogelu Brothers', Werewolves." Naruto growled at the mention of it.

"Damn flea bags need to die," the blonde muttered while reaching over Kubukiri that was placed by the table as it would hurt to sit in a chair with the thing on his back.

"A long time to be pushed around," Babbo said. "Did you ever fight with your whole heart boy named Jack?!"

Jack seemed to take offense to the comment. "I fight with everything I got! It's just that they always manage to petrify me."1

"Well no wonder they l-." before Babbo could complete the sentence Naruto swatted him with the blunt side of Kubukiri. "Why did you do that?!" The look in Naruto's eyes told him why. The talking Arm grumbled before turning to the old woman.

"Please, it can't be helped," Jack's mother protested. "Vegetables I could always plant more of, but I could never grow another Jack." Her smile was wide and cheeky. Kami, how he missed his mother. It just wasn't fair.

------Some where in Marchen (At least that's what I think it's called) -------

Dorothy was wondering around, looking for a tailor. She had an idea to make Naruto hers. Hit was simple really, all she had to do was get them to create an aphrodisiac and then she would be able to sate him. She could just imagine the wedding. She sighed as she thought of the children that they could have. Small little fox kits with pink and blonde hair. She hopped that they would gain the best qualities from the two. She giggled silently to herself as she remembered how he purred under her touch. She could only imagine what kind of effect it would have on him in bed. She laughed to herself as she gained the thing that would ensure him to be hers. Yes, he was going to be hers.

A/N Well sorry people but I am going to cut it off there. As for the 1 icon well I am not going to go over that lash back as it was just Jack freezing up. Yeah I might (most likely) add a female Kyuubi and another character form Mar and Mar only. So yeah, still contemplating on who it will be. I got some real nice ideas on Babbo's transformations and again, sorry for cutting it off before we got to the werewolf fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter four-memories and the fight with the Rogelu Brothers

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! I made it! I am an official ANBU!" yelled an over active eight year old Naruto. In front of him was a red haired woman. She was in her mid-twenties but still was beautiful to many. By the way she carried herself you could tell that she was once a ninja. She wore a simple red dress and had green eyes. The woman had great big smile on her lips as she looked at her son.

**I remember now, but I still have my doubts  
I think it's gonna be today  
Everybody came, but it's just not the same  
Why did it have to be today?**

"Who is your captain?" she asked. Naruto smiled turned completely vulpine as his tail swished in happiness.

"Kakashi-taichou!" the blonde yelled in excitement only a kid his age could have.

**Now my chest is tight - no, I am not all right  
It doesn't have to be this way  
Why does it have to be this way?**

"So what's your mask?" Naruto looked at his kaa-san as his tail started to swish faster.

"Kitsune!" The kit's excitement was contagious as his prisoner and his kaa-san started to well up with pride that they had a part in his progress.

"I bet Kyuu-chan is happy?" the redhead said to her son.

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG,  
IT'S LIKE I'M TO FAR GONE  
IT DOESN'T MATTER, ANYWAY  
FEAR IS IN MY HEART - JUST WHEN I STOP IT STARTS  
AND I CAN NEVER LIVE THIS WAY**

"You bet she is!" Kushina smiled at her sons antics. He still managed to act like a kid. Even after what he was put through to reach his rank. "And the mask fits perfectly. It doesn't even bother my ears!"

Kushina giggled. "Alright Naru-chan, it's time for bed. Remember you have a lot ahead of you and you want to learn lots from Kakashi-kun right?" The blonde kit nodded enthusiastically. "Then get some sleep." The blonde rushed off to his room so he would have enough energy of the morning.

**Freedom in a cage - no sun and too much rage  
I don't know how much I can take  
Push it down inside, but it knows just where to hide  
I know that "normal" is hard to fake**

Two years came and go. Naruto learned a lot form being an ANBU. He was getting better and better. He got good enough to be in second-in-command. Right now how ever was one of his days off and he was enjoying it with his kaa-san. What he didn't know was this was the day that would almost send him over the edge of despair.

**Bleeding into life - it's like a thousand knives  
Are slowly turning me into this  
Why does it have to be like this?**

The door bell rang. "I got it!" Naruto yelled as he blurred towards the door. He opened the door and smiled. On the other side was an ANBU with a hawk mask. "What can I do you for Hawk-san." Before Naruto could make a move a repression seal was placed on his forehead and he was pushed into the wall. Hawk quickly rushed in as two other ANBU rushed in and grabbed Naruto, making sure that he couldn't use any limbs to escape form what they were going to do. Naruto couldn't see it but he knew that they were smiling a vicious smile, one that would make the devil jealous.

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG,  
IT'S LIKE I'M TO FAR GONE  
IT DOESN'T MATTER, ANYWAY  
FEAR IS IN MY HEART - JUST WHEN I STOP IT STARTS  
AND I CAN NEVER LIVE THIS WAY**

They tugged him into he kitchen where Kushina was. She looked mortified. How could they do this to a child?! Why were they doing this to her child?! Who gave them this order or were they acting on there own accord?! She looked at the masks carefully and then realized what was going on. Danzo finally gave them the order to kidnap Naruto and kill her. She learned about the plan form Kakashi as he over heard one of his men. They planed to break the poor child so he could be molded into a soldier who would help them win a war that he would start. After Naruto's use was gone they would kill him before he could mate.

The redhead growled. "What d you want!"

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG,  
IT'S LIKE I'M TO FAR GONE  
IT DOESN'T MATTER, ANYWAY  
FEAR IS IN MY HEART - JUST WHEN I STOP IT STARTS  
AND I CAN NEVER LIVE THIS WAY**

"I think you know exactly why I came here for Kushina-san," the ANBU replied as he reached for the sword strapped to his back. Kushina's hand twitched for her kunai holster. In a blur of red and black the both were at each other's neck. They blurred out of sight again only to clang near the sink. Kushina smirked as there was some scolding hot water in both the sink and the four pots on the stove. She jumped back and ran through a string of hand seals. **"Suiton-Suiryuudan-no-jutsu!"**A small skinny dragon of water with glowing yellow eyes lashed out of the sink and rushed the ANBU.

The ANBU noticed this and dodged the dragon. The fact that he didn't pay attention to Kushina was something that would almost cost him his life. She ran through another set of hand seals. **"Suiton- Suigadan-no-jutsu!"**Four spiraling drills of water emerged from the pots and made there way to the ANBU. He wasn't lucky. They hit him. The pain he felt was immense. The burns on his skin went deep, deep enough to cripple him for life.

**I lost again, today...**

However years of inactivity crippled the redhead. Today her life would end. She fell to her hands and knees panting at the chakra exhaustion she was feeling. Before she could do anything four more NE ANBU appeared in the kitchen with their blades drawn. The woman reached for her kunai and blocked and attack form the right. She flipped over another ANBU and made a deep gash in the man's shoulder. He howled in pain as he reached out for the wound and dropped his weapon.

She landed and was forced to jump backwards as and ANBU used a Katon jutsu at the spot she was in. She didn't notice Hawk crawl to her and stab her foot in place. Blood pooled around her foot. She cringed in pain. It was unreal. She knew that today was going to be the day that she died. But she would be damned if she didn't go out swinging. She locked an incoming attack from the left with her kunai and grabbed the sword that was sweeping on her right. She wasn't able to be blocked being skewered by the other two blades. This pain was out of mind. It was enough to make anyone cry. She guessed that this was the kind of pain all face. She closed her eyes and waited for the Shinigami to take her to Minato so she could beat his ass for not evacuating the village.

**NOW I KNOW WHAT'S WRONG,  
IT'S LIKE I'M TO FAR GONE  
IT DOESN'T MATTER, ANYWAY  
FEAR IS IN MY HEART - JUST WHEN I STOP IT STARTS**

Naruto watched in horror as his kaa-san was murdered in front of him. He could see the pain in her eyes as she felt the blades enter her delicate skin. Tears welled up in his eyes and streamed down his face. The hot liquid felt so good on his cold skin. He bowed his head as the ANBU talked. "Take the demon to Danzo-sama. He wishes to see him immediately. I will stay here to burn the house and say that it was an arson that killed the demon wench of a mother. Yeah, some mother. She couldn't even protect her own son!" at the last part they all laughed.

Red swirling chakra started to sweep the area as Naruto growled. His red and white fur frizzled as his hair became wilder. His canines and claws sharpened and elongated. His eyes became crimson with rage. These fools dare insult his kaa-san. These fools dare insult **HIS** kaa-san! The bastards were going to pay with their lives. The repression seal on his forehead shattered and all hell broke out.

He pulled in his arms and slammed them into the ANBU that were holding him. The two flew back and hit the wall. Naruto blurred out of sight and reappeared behind the one with the neko mask. His red spiraling sphere of chakra formed in is clawed hand. With a quick motion he slammed the sphere into the man's back. **"Rasengan." **He looked to the side and saw a man with a rabbit mask rush after him. Naruto grinned viciously and disappeared form view. His blood lust was leaking out of him like crazy.

**AND I CAN NEVER LIVE THIS WAY  
LIVING WITH A CURSE, SOMETIMES IT'S EVEN WORSE  
IT SLOWLY KILLS ME EVERYDAY  
SOMETHING I DESPISE IS GONNA TAKE MY LIFE  
I GUESS I'LL TRY AGAIN TODAY**

Rabbit was lucky to be able to block one of the enraged kitsune's clawed hand. Naruto's free hand ran through several hand signs before raising it to his mouth for a steady aim. **"Suiton-Mizurappa-no-jutsu!" **A jet of water shot out of his mouth and killed Rabbit. He looked behind him and noticed that a man with a toad mask was rushing in.

That was all Naruto could get in his dream before he woke up in the spare bed that Jack and his mother had. His body was hot and covered in sweat. The kitsune combed his slick blonde hair with his hands. He looked at the window and noticed that it was already midday. He looked over to see Babbo was still sleeping and then sighed. The way she died just wasn't fair. He didn't remember much about the battle as he was unconscious for most of the battle so to speak. All he really knows is what Kyuubi told him. The day after Kushina's death was the funeral and one of the most influential days in the leaf. The day he quit ANBU and had the Yamanaka's seal off his memories and implant new ones. He also had Jiraiya place a few seals to hide his foxy accessories and mess up his perfect chakra control. All of the seals he had placed had a two year time limit. They would destroy their selves on the exact day they were placed, the day he fought Haku in Nami-no-kuni.

Naruto slammed his fist into the bed and let a single tear shed from his eye before getting up. He reached for one of the pockets in his pants and pulled out a red scroll labeled ANBU gear. On his departure they gave him all of his stuff he had when he was in ANBU. They knew that he was never coming back but told him to tell them all of what he has done. He knew he had to find away to get in contact with them. He looked around the room and found Kubukiri resting on the wall near the door. He sighed heavily.

**"Thinking of old friends, kit?"** Kyuubi asked from the confines of her seal.

'Yeah,' the blonde kitsune replied. 'I got to find a way to get in contact with the village.'

**"Hai, kit. But for now, enjoy the journey. This one is for something worth wile." **Naruto nodded and unfurled the scroll. In it was a few storage seal. With a quick hand motion and a puff of smoke there were a bunch of clothes and a roll of black tape lying on the floor. Naruto picked up the first item and slipped it on. It was a pair of black baggy pants with many pockets and storage seals for concealing weapons. Next to go on was a mesh long sleeved shirt. Then he strapped on the ANBU armor. It was completely different from the ones the others used. Instead of leather it was made of thin steal plates that overlapped each other so he could move without any limitations. The last things to go on were a pair of black leather gloves with metal plates on the back and hi s head band that went around his neck like a choker. The metal slab that fit around his neck snugly had the rough impression of a spiraling leaf. Naruto looked at the floor and saw a few belts, scroll slots and his black and red fox mask that he wore when he was an ANBU. Naruto put on the belts and attached his kunai holster and his weapons pouch while he was at tit. He picked up the mask and looked at it sadly.

"This journey is for those of my fallen comrades and my fallen family, May the find peace in where they are now," the blonde ex-shinobi said out loud. He let a tear fall on to the painted wooden mask before attaching it to hid belt and butting on his. He gripped the roll of tape and taped of f the ends of his pants before sealing away all of his clothes and items that he did not need out at the moment. He slipped the scroll into one of the empty slots before walking over to Babbo and waking him up.

The strange Arm grumbled but didn't make any protest Naruto walked towards the door before looking at Babbo. "Come on, we got to repay our debt."

"But the woman of the house said that she didn't want our money," Babbo protested.

Naruto shook his head. "I know that but I don't like being a free loader so we are going to help out. Besides it's un-gentlemanly to be a free loader." The sphere looked aghast before bouncing of the pillow.

"Well what are we waiting for?! We got a farm to help out!" Naruto smiled slightly

"Yeah, know, just hold on. I need to make sure that Kubukiri is safe." Naruto walked over to the large blade before strapping it to his back and turning to the sphere. "Well, let's go and see what we could do to help repay our debt." Babbo gleamed a b little before bouncing out the door with happiness. Naruto shook his head while chuckling a bit before walking out the door.

The two came back. Naruto was furious. "The kid can't fight!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "He's going to get killed if we don't do anything like he says we should do. I don't need another death that I could have prevented on my conscious. I have enough shit on it already!" Babbo shook his head.

"What do you expect us to do about of it? I say let the kid fight. He's trying to become a man after all!" Naruto growled at the Arm.

"I don't care about your input right now you lame excuse for a hammer! And what do you mean 'what can we do'? I'm a ninja, a master of deception. And I think I can disguise you pretty good as well." Naruto held up two buckets of different color paints.

"No, you aren't going to pint over me. A gentleman doesn't weir paint!" the Arm huffed before turning away form the blonde.

The blonde cursed under his breath. Naruto knew he could paint him by force by using a genjutsu to make him sleep. But he didn't want to go through the headache that would ensure if he painted the great Babbo with out his permission. Then the idea struck him. "But Babbo, you don't weir clothes. Form what I could tell all gentlemen weir clothes." That seemed to get Babbo's attention real quick.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Paint some rather nice clothes on me! Make me look dasher!" Naruto smirked. Hook line and sinker.

"Nightfall quickly fell and Naruto already place Babbo out in the garden. He heard jack come in his room once already so he played passim so to speak. He was glad that the kid didn't pay close attention to what he was wearing. When he heard the door closed Naruto griped the hilt of Kubukiri and hopped out the window to watch the fight.

Naruto was right; the kid would get thrashed like no one else's business. The kid did put up a good fight though. He did have what it takes to be a great soldier. However when they threatened Jack's mom Naruto got furious. They were going to take her life because her son put up a fight! The flea bags were going to die today!

Naruto threw a kunai at the werewolf that was beating Jack into the dirt. The kunai knife grazed the fleabag's cheek lightly but deep enough to draw the hot crimson liquid. "Don't' even think about it," Naruto voiced out in a bone chilling voice. His eyes were like glacier filled lakes. The werewolves looked at him as if he grew a second head before laughing.

"Yeah right what is a weakling like you going to do?" fleabag a, or as Naruto liked to call him, questioned mockingly. Naruto growled and his eyes, if possible, hardened even more.

"This," the blonde mumbled before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He reappeared behind fleabag a. his hand was quick. With a quick motion he stabbed him in the left shoulder blade, making sure that it can never be used again. The beast howled in pain as his clawed hand reached for the knife to tug it out. Blood dirtied his mangy fur as he pulled out the edge. He whipped around only to find the blonde already gone.

His wolf like eyes scanned the garden for anything unusual. Then he heard it. **"Suiton-Suiryuudan-no-jutsu!" **Before the mongrel had a chance to run he was bashed into a tree by a dragon of water. He started to get up but before he could an edge of a very large sword was pressed up against his neck. "Leave before I kill you and your brother." the voice was bone chilling and fearless. The killing intent was immense. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. He felt a light trickle of blood from his neck travel to his chest. What have they got them selves into this time?

Naruto raised his blade before walking towards some random vegetable that fleabag b picked up. Naruto grabbed it and the through it in the air. In a quick motion a chain and a small novelty like hammer fallowed the 'vegetable'. Before it could g any further in the air Naruto gripped the hammer's handle. The hammer grew to the size of a battle hammer and then was brought down on the top of fleabag b's head. He howled in pain as the large thing crushed his skull.

"That is for trying to eat Babbo," Naruto said in a serious tone. He turned around and began to walk away in silence. The werewolf got up and rushed towards the blonde, intent on bringing his death. How dare he humiliate him and his brother?! How dare he?!

His claws dug into his back with ease and ripped through the blonde's body like it was wet paper. The beast let out a mad cackle. "You act like you were big and bad but you were really weak! I can't believe that I could be afraid of you!" Jack paled considerably. These things were willing to kill.

"Is that so," Naruto's voice came from on top the roof. The fleabags eyes widened. He just killed the whelp. How could he still be alive?! "Incase your wandering how I survived, you have bad aim. You hit a vegetable, not me." To prove his point he motioned towards the mangled vegetable on the floor.

The blonde jumped off the roof and walked towards Jack and smiled. "You did well gaki."

"You became a man!" Babbo yelled out as Naruto continued to walk.

"But for now rest up and let me handle these fleabags. Might want to close your eyes." Jack was confused. Why would Naruto say for the kid to close his eyes? Naruto's face became serious again. "I am not going to let you survive." He took the mask of his belt and slipped it on his head, making sure it wouldn't move by applying chakra to the inside of it.

The flea ridden mongrels laughed. "You are going to kill us?! Yeah right!" Naruto's gaze landed on Babbo.

"Ready?" the blonde asked.

"Yes," Babbo replied. "Rude men like these things don't deserve the life they are given." Naruto nodded before disappearing to avoid the crippled werewolf's strike. He reappeared behind the fleabag and crushed him in the ribs. The bones cracked as they were broken. Naruto quickly whipped around and slammed Babbo in the second werewolf's head. The blonde flipped, dodging another strike form the beast. His feet softly landed on the floor. His gloved hand quickly reached for Kubukiri. With a quick movement, the werewolf's head rolled onto the floor and the body flopped lifeless onto the ground. Blood pooled, dirtying the garden with tainted blood.

Naruto looked at the other werewolf, the one that didn't get stabbed in the shoulder blade. The blonde readied Kubukiri and Babbo in a stance that he knew would work. His chakra swirled around violently. The beast rushed the blonde. His yes narrowed, waiting for the right time to kill the beast. When he was close enough Naruto's body quickly spun. **"Demon's Hurricane!"** The wolf's blood spilled from the lethal wounds he received. The pain was immense. Was this what it felt like to die? Was this what it was like to stare death in the face and cower do its awesome might.

Naruto sighed as he put Kubukiri back on his back. "Forgive me Kami for I have sinned," he mutters to the wind. Naruto looked to the direction he thought he felt an evil presence. There was nothing. The blonde shook his head. He knew he wasn't seeing things so the person who found him might be one of the people after Babbo. He looked at the hammer and smiled. They were going to have to take the strange talking Arm form his cold dead hands.

A/N There you guys go. The next installment of Mars Maelstrom. I have people sending pms or reviews giving me ideas about what one of Babbo's transformations should be and that's good. So yeah, keep sending me them reviews and if you don't I still have my fat ninja man to rape you in your sleep. Well at least we figured some back story about Naruto though and with a kick ass song called Socio by Stone Sour. I don't own that unfortunately so yeah, bye and review or I WILL send my but raping ninja to haunt you in you sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By the Obsidian Blade

Chapter five-the lullaby and departure

Naruto looked around the place. There was nothing in sight. All that was there was pure darkness. The echo of his breathe unnerved him. The silence was murder to his soul.

**Steel a soul for a second chance  
****But you will never become a man**

Buildings started to erupt form the ground without disturbing it. The concrete roads started to paint them selves on the floor. A large tower slowly came to view at the end of the rising city. Naruto quickly recognized what the city was. To him it was something that he thought he could forget or at least get away form. The city was Konoha.

**My chosen torture makes me stronger  
****In a life that craves the hunger  
****A Freedom and a quest for life  
****Until the end the judgment night**

Slowly people started to reappear with the same look. A look of distain. All of them were pointed at hi. His fox like eyes widened as he heard the voices of the people. "Demon scum couldn't even protect his own pathetic family. Why does he even try?"

**Bless me with your gift of light  
****Righteous cause on judgment night  
****Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed  
****Feel the freedom like no tomorrow**

The blonde gave a down cast look before looking back up. The scene immediately changed. The floor started to elevate. The concrete road changed to concrete blocks. Mist rolled in. however the darkness was still there. He could feel it crawling all over his skin. Water started to pool around in small puddles. Mirrors of ice started to form around him like a dome. Beside him was an unconscious Sasuke. In one of the mirrors was the faux Hunter Nin Haku. "You failed demon," Haku said in a calm voice. "You failed to keep your friend alive. And now you must pay for the consequences." The girl jumped out of the mirror at an incredible speed. Naruto reached for Kubukiri to find that he wasn't there. He cursed silently to himself before jumping back. His hands ran through several quick hand signs.

**Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise  
****Reap the tears of the victim's cries  
****Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)  
Of a demon as I put it under**

"**Mizukiri-no-Yaiba!" **The water on the ground rose up to his hand and formed a rough sword. Naruto's eyes hardened as he waited for the girl to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long as she started her assault with a sennbon in hand. Naruto blocked and dodged the sennbon, only getting minor scratches from the needles. Before Haku could get passed him completely he grabbed her by the foot and flung her into an ice mirror. When she impacted the ice mirror everything shattered into a new world. The place was a floating piece of land with grass and roots off the bottom. In front of him were his old genin team and his sensei looking at two grave markers. Darkness covered the world around it.

**Killed before, a time to kill them all  
****Passed down the righteous law  
****Serve a justice that dwells in me  
****Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see**

Naruto saw them turn around to confront him. His eyes widened a there faces. There eyes were glowing red and their skin was pale. "You failed to save her demon," Kakashi said. You failed to save your first love. I can't believe I once thought you were different than a demon." His face was contorted in a scowl.

**The eye can see  
****The eye can see  
****The eye can see  
****The eye can see**

**The eye can see**

The floor under him melted away. The world disintegrated from view. There was nothing but pitch black darkness. **"Give in,"** a demonic voice whispered into his ear. **"Become what you truly are demon."**

**_Bless me with the  
__Leaf off of the tree  
__On it I see  
__The freedom reign_**

Naruto whirled around to punch the vice but found nothing. "Show your self!" the blonde kitsune yelled. He heard a dark laughter come form the shadows. "Who are you?!"

**_We are falling  
__The light is calling  
__Tears inside me  
__Calm me down_**

**"Who am I you ask?"** the voice asked. A figure suddenly appeared in front of him. Naruto's eyes widened. It was him or a copy of him at least. His blonde hair was silver and his skin was pail. The fur on his tail and ears was not red and white but rather black and silver. His skin was an unhealthy pale. His eyes were like the darkness, pitch black and devoid of anything other than hatred for any living thing. The demonic Naruto had a large smirk plastered to his face. **"I'm you."**

**_Midnight_****_ calling  
__Mist of resolving  
__Crown me, with the  
__Pure green leaf_**

"No," Naruto said under his breathe before his eyes hardened. "No your not!" Naruto's right hand went through several seals before he jumped back. **"Hyuuton-**** Sensatsu-Suishou-no-jutsu!" **Several hundred to a thousand ice needles floated in the air around the demonic Naruto. All the silver haired teen did was smile viciously before the needles punctured his skin and muscles. His body fell limp on the floor.

**_Praise to my father_**/**Life of vengeance, a passive test  
****_Blessed by the water/_** **Until the grave I will rest  
****_Black night, dark sky/_** **Engage the pressure until it crumbles  
****_The devil's cry_**/**The existence of the lifeless black souls**

Naruto sighed in relief that the imitation was gone. His posture relaxed before tensed up again. His eyes widened as he heard the other teen laugh like a maniac. His body rose form the ground before he looked at the blonde with his black eyes.** "My turn!"** he yelled as he blurred out of sight. Naruto's eyes widened even further at the speed. It far surpassed his own. The other teen reappeared in front of the blonde. His hand s and feet went into a fury of combinations that Naruto couldn't do anything to block.

**_Bless me with the_**/ **Onward to the sacred battlefield  
****_Leaf off of the tree_**/ **Where justification and limits are revealed  
****_On it I see_**/ **Tools of steel in rage they conquer  
****_The freedom reign_**/ **Weed out the killing of victim's stalker**

Naruto flew through the air. His body was limp and his eyes were closed before they opened again. His body flipped backwards as his hand pushed off the ground. His feet softly padded on the floor as he landed he looked to where he thought he saw his demonic self but found nothing. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the area. There was no sign of him at all. **"Looking for me?"** Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he heard the thing's voice beside him. He cringed in pain as he felt a swift kick to the ribs before the things forearm went into his stomach, sending him to the floor.

**_We are falling_**/** The powers proven to end the madness  
****_The light is calling_**/** Upon I take it to end the savage  
****_Tears inside me_**/** The rays of light a truth of meaning  
****_Calm me down_**/** To my father the blood is pleading**

Naruto got up and focused his keen fox eyes onto the figure that proclaimed himself to be him. **"Farewell my other self. We will become one before you know it and I will be the dominate persona." **Hi s body slowly disappeared as the darkness erased from existence in the plain. Before anything could happen a huge gate appeared behind Naruto. Bones lined dark metal door. Its double doors guarded by to huge halved skeletons that partially emerged. Blood dripped of the handles. Evil intent rolled off of it like a fountain.

**_Midnight_****_ calling_**/** A justice rage for all to feel  
****_Mist of resolving_**/** With innocent cries and hatred squeals  
****_Crown me, with the_**/** The gore of evil seems to satisfy  
****_Pure green leaf_**/** When slain an maimed and pacified**

The double doors slowly crept open with a loud squeak in resistance. Black chains with large red cracks busted out of the space between the doors and wrapped them selves around Naruto's arms. They burned their way onto his skin, fusing them selves with his flesh. He yelped at the sensation as he struggled not to e pulled into the gate. His feet dragged across the floor as he was quickly being pulled in to the door.

**_Bless me with the_**/** My chosen torture makes me stronger  
****_Leaf off of the tree_**/** In a life that craves the hunger  
****_On it I see_**/** A Freedom and a quest for life  
****_The freedom reign_**/** Until the end the judgment night**

Naruto was quickly being pulled. He could see flames beyond the doors. Creatures that he only heard about from Kyuubi flew around the world, searching for any morsel of food that it could find. Shadows slowly crept up his leg before the chains started to slowly shatter. **_"You are not a demon Naru-chan," _**the blonde heard his mother call out form the darkness. He looked behind him and saw a silver gate. Wing like patterns sprawled everywhere along the double doors. Gold trimmed feathers dusted the top of the door. **_"You are Naruto Uzumaki."_**

**_Praise to my father_**/** Watch the footsteps but never follow  
****_Blessed by the water_**/** If you want to live tomorrow  
****_Black night, dark sky_**/** Steel a soul for a second chance  
****_The devil's cry_**/** But you will never become a man**

**_"Show them what Naruto Uzumaki can do!"_** Kushina's voice rang out. The double doors behind him swung open and a bright light filled the area. He could fell the darkness retreating and the chains shattering form his arms. He jumped back on instinct and around him. The place was pure white. **_"Find your place in this world Naru-chan. Make your mommy and daddy proud."_**

Naruto woke up in a pool of sweat. His body was shivering at the sensations of the cold air touching him. He looked out side the window. He woke up late again. He looked at Babbo to see him sleeping as well. The blonde sighed before cradling his head in his hands. His eyes were wide with shock. What the fuck was that dream about? Did it mean something? Was it an insight on the future or was it all in his head? 'What did it mean?' he asked himself.

**"I don't know kit but it's not best to dwell on it,"** Kyuubi said from her seal. **"Besides, you're not as cute when you worry too much!"** Naruto sweat dropped at the last comment. He got up and put back on his armor and gear before waking up Babbo and walking to some place secluded.

He sighed as he remembered what conspired after the fight. Jack's mom slapped the kid hard a few times. He knew why though. The kid deserved it. He worried her so much. He could have gotten himself killed if Naruto didn't appear. His mind however drifted to the way his own mother acted. She was also a worry wart at times. After the woman hugged Jack he went to sleep.

He found a nice place. It was on top of a hill near the end of the garden. His face was like a blank slate. His focus was not on the world around him but how he was going to find access back to his world. He wasn't going back, that was for certain. The thing was that her promised them that he would find away to get in contact with them and tell him what he did.

"Hey Naruto!" Babbo yelled out. "Feeling strong!" Naruto just continued to stare out into the field. "That's it!" The ball flung himself at the teen. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to tilt his head to the side and dodge him. The blonde grabbed the chain and had the ball dangling right in front of his face as usual.

"What do you want?" the blonde asked dangerously. The ball seemed to grow fangs while it nodded.

"Where's that limitless energy boy?" e asked. "Come on fight me!" Naruto sighed as he lightly tossed the ball to the side. Babbo looked stricken for a second before hopping over to some vegetables. He pretended to be shocked. "Look Naruto! I had babies!" Naruto shook his head as Babbo said something like 'I am just a tornado of fun.'

"Babbo there is one thing wrong with your theory" Naruto spoke out. The spherical Arm looked at him. "You're a guy." The Arm looked aghast. He was just trying to cheer the lad up and this is what he gets? This was just unfair.

"So this is where you ran off to," Jack said as he approached the two. "Dinner is ready." Naruto turned to the boy before grunting and turning his gaze back to the sunset. "Something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's just that it's amazing really…" and from there Naruto tolled him from the time he got here to the time he arrived at the house.

"Amazing!!!" Jack yelled. "Are you really from another world?!"

"Yeah," Naruto replied somberly.

"How different our worlds really?" Naruto got a thoughtful look before answering

"Where I lived it was completely war torn. It was a fight for survival. A city's military might was judged by people like me, ninja's. I am not going to go over everything such as ranks but I could tell you what we can do." He looked at Jack and saw him nod slightly. "We use this thing, this force called chakra. It's amazing really. It allows us to raise mud out of the ground exhale fire, create ice in seconds, a lot of things. In my world there are much more buildings and from the looks of things, were a little more advanced."

"That's amazing!" jack yelled in excitement. "How did you get here?"

Naruto gave a simple shrug of his shoulders. "I honestly have no idea. All remember getting here is a great door."

"You don't know?" jack asked as he sweat dropped.

"Yeah I may not know exactly how I got here but I do know this." Hack looked at the blonde. "The more time I spend here the more I believe that it was an Arm that brought me here."

Jack looked at him before he raised an open hand. "I may be a country bumpkin but I do know this. There are three types of Arms. Weapon Arms you already know about and guardians Arms that allow you to summon things to protect you. But there are others that let you to teleport through space! Dimension Arms allow you to teleport through land and seas! You probably came here through one of those."

Naruto nodded at the reasoning. It did make sense. "You know something, watching you and your kaa-san brought up some memories of mine. When I was about ten my kaa-san was murdered in front of me and I felt helpless as I couldn't do anything about it. It was one of the worst day sin my life. After they killed her I killed all of them in cold blood. I let the darkness take control at that moment. After I finally regained control I almost went insane. She was the only thing that was keeping me from going over the edge. That's why I lost it on the werewolves. That is why they are dead. No one should see their own family killed because they couldn't do anything about it."

Jack stood there shocked. The blonde in front of him watched murder with his own eyes. He wasn't sure if he would survive with out his own kaa-san. He would probably kill himself do to grief. "But," he heard Naruto say. "That is in the past. I realized that here is something I must do. When I left I told the people that cared for me that I was not coming back. I also promised them that I would relay a message of a journey. So far I have some stuff to tell them but not enough. I need to find something that would allow me to send that message." Naruto smiled as he looked up. "That is why I am going to find what ever sent me here."

"How fascinating," Babbo said. "I'd love to regain my memories too. I'll let you accompany me again Naruto." Naruto looked at him funny before grabbing him by the chain and putting him in the usually position.

"Now you make it sound like you're calling the shots around here," Naruto said with a small vicious grin. "I call the shots buddy."

Jack got up and started to walk away. "Come on and eat some dinner before you leave tomorrow. You don't want to see kaa-san angry. She gets really scary."

It was early and the morning. The house's residents, Jack and his mother, were outside to wish him luck on getting the Arm. As it turns out the old lady over heard what Naruto said about Kushina. When Naruto came in side she hugged him crying her eyes out. She also tolled him to call her kaa-san as well and to comeback after he found what he was looking for.

Now they stood outside the house in his ANBU gear. They repainted his kitsune mask as the paint was old. "To bad you can't stay a mite longer," the old lady, or Naruto's new kaa-san commented. "But at least take Jack with you."

Jack looked shocked. Why would she send him away when he was needed? Before he could protest she spoke her reasoning. "Naruto helped us out and now you help Naruto out. But you to get back to your kaa-san as soon as you can! There ainta parent in the world who don't worry about their baby. Jack, Naruto! You come home safe!" Naruto and jack nodded off before walking off.

Naruto shook his head before speaking. "While you are with me we are going to train, got it." jack nodded. I mean, how bad could it be? The kid was in for a lot of hurt.

A/N there it is ladies and gentlemen. The fifth chapter. I was planning to add Alviss but decided against it. So yeah. Send those reviews and remember I still got my fat ninja man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter Six-Alviss

Jack was panting on the floor. His body had many cuts and bruises. A kunai or tow was in his back. they wasn't deep enough to cause any real damage but deep enough to stay in and cause a hell of a lot of pain. He wasn't expecting this much pain when Naruto said training. The guy was a real task master when it came to training. The day after they left Naruto had him attack the blonde with his shovel. Let's just say that jack had more bruises that day then any other. And he was the only one attacking!

Naruto sighed as he walked over to the dark haired kid. The kid had no talent, well there was some but allot of years of neglecting his body pushed it away. But that was okay. From what he remembered Lee had no training either. So he would train him like Gai trained Lee. "Alright Jack, hold on." Naruto bent down and plucked the kunai out of his back before hovering his hands over the boy's back. Dark green chakra covered his hands as he healed the boy's cuts and bruises. After he was done healing jack he got up and started to walk away before looking back at the kid. "You might want to get up before I have you doing fifty suicide runs again."

Jack got up instantly and ran towards the blonde, not wanting to go through that exercise. "So where are we going?" Jack asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Back to camp. Sun's going to set pretty soon and we're leaving for the village you mentioned yesterday." Jack nodded before they walked deeper into he woods to their cam where they slept till sunrise

The two were sitting around the camp fire eating some of the tings that Jack planted at night. Naruto kept his gaze at the fire as he ate. "You know something jack, these are pretty good," Naruto commented as he looked at the strange potato he was eating surprisingly slow. "But I do have one question though. If you only planted these last night then how did these grow so fast?"

Naruto got up and put the fire out with a simple suiton jutsu before looking at jack and smiling slightly. "You can tell me along the way dude." Jack smiled and followed Naruto long the path.

"I love growing plants," Jack said. "Medical herbs, quick growing potatoes, its fun! My dream is to one day grow a vine that reaches to the sky. From the top of it I can see the whole world with my own eyes!" Naruto smiled.

"When you grow that thing I am going to have to climb it with you," Naruto said. "Don't want you to fall form that height." Jack smiled.

"Don't know when it's going to be since the vine is still my height." Naruto smiled at him.

"I have nothing but time on my side for now." Naruto sniffed the air for anything interesting before smiling a vulpine smile. "I smell people." The three walked over the ridge and saw a small settlement.

"We're here," Jack voiced out. "Pazu town. This is where I come to sell my produce and by clothes and food and stuff. A lot of travelers come here because of the market." He turned his head to look back at Naruto and smirked. "They even sell Arms."

Naruto smirked as well at the last part before walking into the town. "Since you know the layout of the town I'll fallow you." Jack walked in front of him and led him to a vender. The vender wasn't a cart like all the others but rather a carpet with a bunch of Arms on it. The guy that ran it sat before them cross-legged. "Uhm excuse me but we're looking for a Dimension Arm. Do you have one?"

The vender shook his head. "I don't sell dimension Arms. It's too dangerous. You trying to get somewhere?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, just trying to relay a message somewhere," Naruto commented before having Jack lead them to anther vender. This time it was an actual enclosed store with many things on the shelves. The person who ran the shop was walking around the shop putting stuff up. "Uhm do you guy's have a Dimension Arm?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah what type?"

"One that travels through space." The woman shook her head.

"Sorry but we're out. You can order one but of course we're on back order. It'll take, oh, I don't know, four years." Naruto shook his head. "But we have Dimension Erasing Rings. Say the girl next door is taking a shower. You can create a hole in the wall."

"Sorry ma'am but I am not a pervert," Naruto quickly responded.

"I'll take it-oof..." jack tried to say before he was hit in the chest by Naruto.

"Of course she can see it too," the lady said before putting it back. She then grabbed a bracelet that caught Naruto's eyes. It had ten small daggers coming of it beautifully "My personal favorite is the 'Ten dagger bracelet'. It becomes ten knives at once. Of course it's utterly useless when you loose even one. Such an ingenuous design."

"Uhm ma'am," Naruto interjected. "How much is it?" the woman looked at him.

"You know you're the first one to ask that. Everyone usually just leaves it do to the fact that it becomes useless if you loose one." Naruto smiled.

"I like the sharp and pointy things." naruto gripped the hilt of Kubukiri for emphasis. The woman smiled and motioned for them to the register. Before he could leave how ever he was talked by the lady while she rubbed his cheeks against hers and scratched his ears. At first his main priority was to get out of there but after he started purring he gave up that train of thought as he sat down like a fox and wagged swished his tail happily.

"So Kawaii!!!" the woman squealed with hearts in her eyes.

When the y walked out Naruto had the bracelet hanging loosely off his right wrist. "You know you wiped out half of our expenses right?" Jack asked.

Naruto looked at the dark haired teen before looking at the bracelet. "It was worth it."

Jack steamed up. "What do you mean worth it?! I thought we were saving up the money so we can find a way to relay that message!"

Naruto smiled. "But that's the beauty of it Jack we aren't going to pay for it. I am ninja so it'll all be good." Jack hung his head. Great, he was fallowing a psychopath.

Jack led them to another store. The place was more like a dungeon. The place went into the ground like one and even had the little barred window. The Arms wee behind several axe like bars with chains running along them. Two humanoid lizard like guards with axes stood on either side of the bars. "Uhm, do you sell Dimension Arms?"

The girl looked at him. Naruto blushed a little. The girl was hot. Inside his mind Kyuubi was ranting up a storm that she should be out there claiming him as her own. She knew him the longest and she was one of the few that knew his story and didn't care. He should be hers damn it! It was a shame that the kitsune law states that the male kitsunes should have more than one mate do to the fact that the female kitsunes outweighed the male kitsunes. He shook his head before pointing to the Arms. "I am guessing the bars are here to block out thieves."

"Yeah these aren't any cheesy five hundred pewter Arms." She sighed a little. The kitsune tail was too much to resist and fox ears were a little too much to resist. "I don't raise the gate till I have the money in hand" 'Or your hand in marriage,' she thought. Sure she could resist most men but the blonde had it made for himself.

The two inspected the Arms. They were beautifully made. The hand work was amazing. But the prices were outrages. "My vegetables only bring in one hundred pewter each," Jack commented. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Arms.

"None of these are it," Naruto finally said. "The one I saw was a magnificent door with a phantom like clown guarding it." the woman's eyes widened.

"The 'Gatekeeper Clown!" she yelled in shock. Naruto and Jack turned around to her. "It's one of the moist advanced Arms ever made. You're not going to find that for sale. Only a few more people have heard of it much less seen it. Nobody would have it except some king somewhere or a witch or the sculptor that made it!"

Naruto hung his head for a little bit before looking back and Jack. The blonde shrugged before walking out. "Oh well. I guess I get to have more to tell them now wouldn't I?" Jack smiled at the blonde before rushing off to catch up.

"So tell me my lovely friend," Babbo said after he jumped on the desk. "How much am I worth?" Naruto and Jack face vaulted and the shopkeeper jumped back in shock. "After all, if these tawdry baubles command such prices then surely I must be worth a fortune. And I don't mind being used by such a-oof!'

Before the metallic sphere could get any further he was hit upside the head by Kubukiri. "Now, don't have to freak the nice lady out." Naruto quickly grabbed him before looking at the woman. "To answer the question that you might ask, yes he's alive, no I don't know how, and I am on the same boat as you. I was definitely not expecting him jot be alive." Naruto and Jack quickly rushed outside as the blonde re-strapped Kubukiri to his back, leaving a wide eyed woman.

She quickly shook her head. Before smiling like a predator. "I got to tell the Women of Marchen Association about my find. They are going to flip after I tell them about foxy-kun. He is going to be the most wanted guy. Watch out foxy-kun because it's fox season all year round!"

Naruto shivered as he walked down the road. 'I just got the weirdest feeling that a whole bunch of women are after my tailed ass for marriage,' he thought.

**"THOSE WHORES BETTER KEEP BACK IF THEY KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR THEM!!!" **Kyuubi raged from within the seal. Naruto sighed as he and Jack continued to walk towards the town gate. His ears twitched before he stopped the dark haired kid. He quickly grabbed Jack before running at a normal civilian's speed towards an ally and setting Jack down.

'Why did you do that?!" Jack yelled.

"Quiet!" Naruto hissed as he put on his kitsune mask and 'glued' it his face with chakra. "We got company." Naruto's voice was serious and spoke of no room for any retort. "Good, you understand. Now keep your eyes peeled. I want you to know what could happen if you mess up slightly on an opponent with no regard for you life."

Three people walked into the ally. One was a large man with clown like lips. Another was a man with a bandanna covering his mouth and his jelled into a Mohawk. The last man was a cloaked man with his right arm in bandages. Naruto growled at the new comers. "What do you want?!"

One of them rushed forward to punch the blonde. Naruto grabbed the fist and flung the guy into the crates at the side. His body went limp as blood pooled around him from the wood digging into his flesh. Naruto could tell that he was still alive but he would most likely be paralyzed from the waste down. 'Looks like some one won't be having children of there own anymore.' He looked at the guy with a Mohawk and growled as he too tried to kill him. Naruto blurred out of sight, dodging the hit by mere inches.

The guy stumbled forward. Having missed his target cost him greatly. Naruto un-latched Kubukiri from his back and knocked the over the head, effectively knocking him out ass well as some brain damage. Naruto looked at the guy in thee cloak only to see him missing. He looked towards Babbo and found him missing ass well. "FUCK!" Naruto quickly sniffed the air for where the guy went off to before nodding to himself. He blurred out of sight. Not even a second later Jack blurred out of sight as well.

Unknown to him there was a fairy in the air. She had cyan blue hair and blue eyes. "OH dear I got to tell Alviss.'

Naruto found the group near a water fall. There was about twenty there give or take a few. 'Good,' Naruto thought. 'I have an advantage.' Naruto looked to jack. "Jack I want you to sneak up on them form the right, I will go left. Remember, be quiet and don't let them know that you're there."

Jack nodded before tiptoeing to the right. **"You're cruel, you know that?"** Kyuubi said.

'Why do you say that Kyuu-chan?' Naruto asked his tenant. The vixen sighed

**"He isn't going to be unnoticed kit."** Naruto nodded.

'I know that but I also know that ninja battles are sink or swim kind of ordeals. He isn't always going to have me to watch his back.' Kyuubi sighed at her love interests reasoning. This was the way he was like in ANBU as well. If his team didn't get the point they died on a mission. It was only twice but he got a big reputation for the sing or swim exercise.

Naruto blurred out of sight before reappearing behind a rock his hand ran through a series of hand seals before landing on two away from a complete set. He waited for jack to screw up. he knew the kid would. He heard the thieves get up and yell.

"Hey! What are you doing here kid?!" Jack froze up. All he did was slightly kick a rock. How could they possibly here that?! Were they using an Arm that amplifies sound?! Before any of the thieves could move Naruto ran through the last tow hand seals. **"Suiton-Suikoudan-no-Jutsu!"** Several columns of erupted out of the water and blasted nearby thieves, knocking them out. Naruto stepped out form the rocks and looked at the thieves. "I wouldn't touch the kid if I wee you," Naruto said with venom. The remaining eleven laughed out loud.

"And what can you do about it kid?' the guy in the cloak asked.

Naruto raised his right hand before speaking. "Weapon Arm. Ten Dagger Bracelet." The bracelet shimmered out of existence as ten long throwing knives appeared in the air, levitating. By some weird blue strings attached to the blondes fingers. "This is what I can do." The daggers made a bee line to the thieves. A few of them were able to dodge the strikes but the others got a light cut on the shoulder or some other place. The cloaked guy threw of the cloak and ran at the blonde.

His hair was ratty. Around his neck was a long necklace with a sword like pendant. His clothes looked cheap, something Naruto expected. Naruto's finger twitched on reflex to have one of the knives fling back and guard. It was a good thing he did it to as the necklace turned out to be a demonic sword like Arm.

The knife and the dagger clanged together loudly. Naruto gritted his teeth and jumped back while twitching his fingers so he could bring back the daggers into bracelet form. The blonde quickly drew Kubukiri before yelling at Jack. "Jack, get Babbo out of the sack!'

The boy nodded before running to Babbo. "You tow really think that you can escape here with your life!" the man yelled before rushing towards Naruto. The ex-ANBU's eyes narrowed before he blurred out sight. The man stopped. The masked kid was fast, a hell of a lot faster than him. But where did he go?! The kid couldn't just vanish, could he? "You're to slow." He heard behind him. The man's eyes widened on fear as he turned his head to see behind him only to see nothing there. His head slowly turned back to its original position. There in the strange armor was the blonde with the large sword to his neck.

"You move you die," the masked blonde warned in an ice filled voice. His eyes rolled back as he fell unconscious. Naruto sighed as he strapped Kubukiri to his back and securing his mask to his belt. He looked at Babbo as he looked at Naruto.

"I thought you were a ninja!" the metallic ball yelled. "I thought you were supposed to pay attention to your surroundings more."

"Well sue me if I slip up once in a while," Naruto retorted.

"BUT YOU… wait that scent." Naruto looked puzzled before he sniffed the air as well and growled. He looked at the new comer as he walked towards the group. Right next to him was the fairy. The new comer had black hair and blue eyes with two triangles under the left. His white blue trimmed shirt zipped up in the front as well at the sleeves. His black pants had a totem like chain at the left. Along his arms he could see black lightning like tattoos. His hands held many rings on his fingers that he guessed were Arms as well as the chain.

"Just as Bell reported, you broke the seal on Babbo," the new comer said.

"Yeah and you are pretty boy?" Naruto asked. Babbo and Jack sweat dropped. He just had to insult the guy. The new comer just flipped a barred ring into the air.

"Darkness Arm Caged Bird." Several bars erupted out of the ground around jack and arched towards the center. When they connected it turned to a small cage and Jack into a small plump bird. Naruto turned his attention to the dark haired boy before growling.

"There are a lot of things to get on my bad side." Naruto's chakra started to swing and spiral around him like mad. "Threatening my friends is one of them. Who the fuck are you?"

Alviss looked at the blonde as the tension rose dangerously. "It was I who invited you to Marchen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto stared at the dark haired teen for some time before scoffing. "Marchen eh, doesn't sound like a bad name. I do owe you some thanks for saving what's left of my sanity. One question though, why'd you turn jack into a bird?" Alviss looked at the blonde then at the sword and the bracelet before his gaze landed on Babbo.

"It seems that I lost my gamble," he mumbled. "Guardian Arm Thirteen Totem Chain." The totem like chain started tot flash before thirteen flames appeared around Naruto

"Aw this can't be good for my health," Naruto commented as he felt the earth tremble. The blonde quickly grabbed Babbo in his left before flipping of backwards. A large totem pole shot out o the earth in front of him. Naruto blurred out sight to reappear in front of the totem. He leaned against it and started to talk. "Enlighten me on why you attacked me."

"Do you realize what you done?" Alviss asked. "Do you realize what that Arm is?"

Naruto's gaze hardened before pushing himself off the totem. "And I should know why? He doesn't even remember his self."

"To keep and Arm like that you must have fought off a lot of thieves." Naruto looked Alviss for a second before nodding. "How many did you fight?" he snapped and all the totems shot back into the earth.

"Including this group I say over thirty," Naruto replied.

"Not bad." Naruto kept hi eye on Alviss before the two blurred out of sight. Before the two met in the center, Alviss with a long totem like rod and Naruto with the Kubukiri drawn.

"You know your pissing me off," Naruto growled. The blonde pushed off the blade and jumped back. "Enlighten me on why exactly am I here."

Alviss sighed before the rod disappeared. The Chess Pieces. Several years ago a militant group plotted to take over Marchen. Masters of deadly Arms called the Chess Pieces. Many Arm handlers rose tot the challenge. Though they sustained many wounds they chipped away at the power of the Chess Pieces. Then came the final battle that the Chess Piece's champion was struck down. His remaining allies scattered to the wind and retreated to the shadows." The teen took a deep sigh before continuing. "But now the now the survivors have begun to assemble!" Alviss blurred out sight and reappeared in front of Naruto with his fist cocked. Naruto pushed the fist back with his forearm and swung Kubukiri at Alviss's midsection. The totem like rod instantly appeared in his hands and blocked the sword.

The two continued to look into each others eyes before kicking off the floor. "Naruto, hurry up and throw me!" Babbo yelled. 'But that scent. I've met him somewhere before! Does he know me?'

"Let me get strait to the point," Alviss started. "The reason I brought you here is so you can annihilate the Chess Piece."

Naruto glared at the teen. "Yeah because attacking me is the way to get me on your side the quickest." Both of them continued to stare the other down, waiting for the other to move

"The person who took up the mantle of leadership came from another world like you." Naruto's eyes widened slightly before narrowing.

"You said from another world, does that mean he or she wasn't form my world?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly, he didn't come from your world," Alviss replied. "Both of you two are good. As he felled his foe his foe also felled him. To defeat the Chess Pieces I wanted another other-worlder. So I gambled knowing that I could get a child that can't fight or a corrupt man who would sell his allegiance to the enemy. Sure enough I got lucky with you as you have no need for Arms." Naruto's gaze kept on the teen before he popped his neck.

"I have a feeling aren't here just to tell me of the Chess Pieces so spill it," Naruto demanded.

"Your punishment." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Punishment for what crime? Sure he killed to people but that was in self-defense. He was pretty sure that no one would mind two less fleabags running around. Naruto watched the teen point to Babbo. "Babbo, whose seal you broke, was the Arm of the evil champion Phantom." Babbo looked dumb struck. How could he be evil? He was a gentleman for heaven's sake! "Using that Arm as his weapon, he killed my comrades, one after another! Countless friends were slaughtered!"

Naruto's mind began to fill with many image of how Babbo was on the trip. No of them struck evil or killer intent. Naruto's hand began to tremble at the thought of what Alviss was trying. He was trying to kill one of is precious people! That wasn't going top happen! He did not need another death of a person he let close. He didn't need another death that he could prevent. His grip on the hammer loosened, allowing the hammer to fall. **"Good, let you evil take control,"** a voice hissed in his mind, **"You will have the power to protect those important to you!" **Naruto stabbed Kubukiri into the dirt before dropping to all fours. His skin started to turn pale. His hair turned silver. Pitch black started to envelope his eyes from the corners. His fur became black and silver. His smirk was vicious.

**"You want to destroy him eh?"** Naruto said in a demonic voice. **"Then you're going to have to go through me first!"** The blonde blurred out of sight at break neck speeds. Alviss's eyes widened at the kitsune's speed and transformation. Before he could react he was sent flying through the air and crashing to the floor. When he got up he could see the new silver haired teen in the spot that he was once in on all fours. He could see in his eyes that he was barely in control of what he was doing. Around the teen was black chakra that rose up in the air had the depiction of a fox with a single tail. **"Babbo is my friend. I am not going to have another death haunting my mind!"**

"Alviss's eyes widened as he saw a bit of blood on one of the kitsune's claws. He looked at his chest and saw a shallow claw mark. "A friend is it? That's an Arm not a human. Specifically the Arm of Phantom! It must be destroyed! So hand it over."

Naruto looked at him before chuckling darkly. "Sorry, I was bad at taking orders from people I don't like."

Alviss hung his head slightly. "I see, you need a stricter punishment." With that he motioned his hands upwards. Naruto smirked as he dashed towards Alviss. The ground crumbled under the force of his claws and feet. Naruto dodged several totems before he reached Alviss. His clawed hand was cocked back. Before he could land the strike he was forced to flip of the totem that shot out of the ground underneath him. His body flipped through the air. Naruto smirked as he kicked off from totem to totem towards Alviss. He blurred out of sight and reappeared in front of Alviss again. His fist cocked back and connected to the teen's forehead, sending him flying.

Naruto was about to rush after his opponent before a voice rang through his mind. **_"You are nothing like this Naru-chan. FIGHT BACK!" _**Naruto gripped his head in pain. His howls were in human. His skin felt like it was being stripped with a rust kunai. His bones felt like they were breaking into millions of pieces. His skin slowly turned back to its original color. The black in his eyes slowly seeped back into the corners. His fur slowly repainted them selves red and white as his hair slowly did the same thing but blonde. The black chakra turned blue before calming down into a low flame. Naruto fell to his hands and knees panting. What was wrong with him?! This never happened before. All he wanted to do was kill the dark haired teen. We wanted to feel the warm blood over his hands and the lick it clean. That was not like him!

He looked at Alviss as he slowly got up. His forehead was bleeding form the punch. "His personality may be different, he may have lost his memory but this Arm killed dozens of my comrades."

Naruto growled. Great just another person who was hell bent on revenge. Naruto got to his feet. His legs were still wobbly from the chakra change but he could still manage. He still had a lot of chakra left to fight with. His hands prepared to run through hand seals. "Babbo may have been a monster once but now all he can do is hop. The guy is practically harmless."

Alviss took a heavy sigh. The blonde was better than expected. "So you say now. But when his memory returns and he becomes the true Babbo again what will your 'friend' do?" Naruto looked at him strangely before his hands went back into position. "And even if it keeps the personality it has now do you think you're out of danger? For phantom will come."

Naruto looked at the teen strangely. What did he mean for Phantom will come? That made absolutely no sense! He was dead…wasn't he? Then realization struck him. The only way for someone to comeback from the dead was not to be alive. His eyes widened as he asked the question. "He's dead isn't he?"

"You are right in your assumption." Naruto cringed as the teen did another hand motion. His hands blurred through hand seals as the totems separated into several pieces and launched them selves at him. When he finished the seals he slammed his hand on the floor. **"Doton- Doryuu-Heki-no-jutsu!" **A large wall of earth shot out f the ground and blocked several of the flying totem pieces.

But the wall could only last so long. It finally crumbled and Naruto was dodging totem pieces by flipping and jumping form one to another. However everyone has there limits and Naruto was hit by a totem. Naruto fell crumpled to the floor. It seems the change in chakra took more of a toll on his body than expected. His skin still felt like it was being striped. If it wasn't for the fact that his body was in pain Alviss would be on the floor. Not him!

The blonde forced himself to his feet and watched Alviss. He forced himself into a tiajutsu position. 'Damn, I just had to loose it didn't I?' he asked himself. "I won't let you lay a finger on Babbo. I won't have that I on my conscious." After that statement Naruto fell unconscious. His body just wouldn't let him keep up the fight.

"A lovely moon," Babbo commented looking at the crescent moon. "A good night to die. So destroy me in one blow! But if you lay one finger on Naruto my ghost will haunt you forever! He is no mere other-worlder. He is my assistant. And no gentleman would allow himself live through the death of an underling!" Alviss looked at Babbo before sighing and walking off.

A/N Sorry for the way Naruto passed out but here is the way I think about it. The black chakra puts strain on the body. Add that to the stress of protecting Babbo and the strain of changing his chakra then you get how he passed out. It wasn't because he couldn't match Alviss but more stress related. Don't forget to review or the fat ninja man WILL pay you a visit at night. please don't complain about the black chakra as it is not the Kyuubi's but rather the ohter Naruto's


	7. Chapter 7

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter Seven-Snow, Alan, and another interest

Naruto awoke to the sun hitting his face. He finally had a dreamless sleep. He was guessing that it was because he passed out in battle. His body was still in pain. The chakra had more of and affect than he thought. He sighed as he crunched the floor below with his fist. He should have won damn it! He knew he could have but when he threatened Babbo the blonde just lost it. Sure he had more power but his thought process was completely different. At first he didn't want to kill the guy but when the black chakra came in he totally lost it. It was not a good thing. He was so used to being in control that it was hurt. Sure he allowed Kyuubi control once in a while but those were dire situations. And even after that his body wasn't in as much pain as it was in.

The blonde heard a cough and looked to the side. Standing there was Babbo and Jack. Babbo had some sort of smug expression on his face. "How embarrassing! Against an infant like that! A pity you passed out before I displayed my combat skills! Well form no on you too can depend on me!"

Naruto sighed before grabbing him by the chain and whirling him around a few times before throwing him to the ground. Jack kneeled to the Arm. "I know that's a lie. A little bird told me." Naruto looked up at the sky.

'The guy didn't destroy Babbo,' he thought to himself.

**"Maybe he thinks you can make a difference with him by your side,"** Kyuubi suggested.

'Maybe,' the blonde returned. 'What gets me is this. Why didn't I beat him? I knew I can, but my body rejected it when I said I wasn't going tot kill him.'

**"Kit."** Kyuubi started. **"You did want to kill him for the better half of the battle. This side of you may not want to have killed him but your other part did."**

'Whatever, let's talk about this later.' Naruto got up and looked at Jack. "Jack I over slept this time. The sun is almost setting and my body is still in pain. We are going to have the day of. But you are going to set up camp while I get some meat." Jack nodded at the command while silently leaping for joy that he didn't have to train today. Naruto smiled slightly as he got up. He grunted in pain. The other persona needed to die.

Nightfall quickly came and the three were sitting by the fire. They just ate the fish that Naruto caught in the stream and the vegetables that Jack planted and they were now just staring at the flames as it lowered and rose again in erratic patterns. Jack looked at Naruto before speaking. "What happened back there?"

"Hm?" The blonde didn't like where this was going.

"You know what I mean!" Jack yelled. "What happened back there in the fight against the totem guy?! It's like you completely changed!"

Naruto stared at him before staring at the flames. "I don't know," he finally replied softly. "I honestly don't know. When I transformed the power was immense. It felt great till I had to change back. That hurt. My mind set also changed. At first I didn't want to kill him but when I changed I wanted nothing more then his blood on my claws." Jack looked at him wide eyed. Naruto didn't even know what happened to himself. "Let's get some sleep."

Jack woke up to Naruto shaking him awake. The teen grumbled as he got up begrudgingly. He looked at the sky to find out it was still dark outside. "Alright, do to what I have last we are going to halve everything." Jack almost leapt for joy. Then he remembered what the blonde said about what he had last. "Now let's get going before you got one hundred suicide runs."

Jack immediately got up and started running around the clearing. Naruto smirked. His body wasn't in pain and he could think clearly. Naruto slowly got up and did some training of his own. With a quick hand sign he created a single Kage Bunshin. "Your job is to make sure that jack gets all his work done. He knew he was not going to like it. "The clone nodded before looking at Jack. "Dispel yourself when he is finished okay."

Naruto started walking away to another part of the clearing. When he was a good distance away form any prying eyes he did a quick hand seal. **"Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu!" **Ten more of the blonde appeared in the area. Naruto smirked as he got into a tiajutsu stance. The Kubukiri was near the tree. The clones rushed the blonde. The original ducked under a kick to the head before grabbing the foot and throwing the clone to another one. He jumped back form an axe kick. The one who caused the axe kick ran towards the blonde. Naruto went on the defensive, blocking a combination of kicks and punches. A punch to the jaw finally connected to the original. The clone followed it up with an elbow the gut and then a kick to the chest sending Naruto sliding against the ground. Two of the cones followed the blonde.

The blonde saw a foot come crashing down. He quickly flipped himself up before flipping himself over a clone. His hand quickly planted itself on the back of the clone. The original smirked as he pulled out a kunai and through it in the leg of an on coming clone. Naruto ducked under a right hook before kneeing him in the gut and punching him away. Naruto smirked as the paper bomb he planted on the clone went off. He smiled greatly as three pops were heard. "Six down, four to go."

The four looked at each other before nodding. Each of them blurred out of sight in four different directions. Naruto slowly pulled out a kunai and watched for anything unusual. His eyes widened a little as he jumped back. A had shot out of the ground. His head tilted little back as a kunai sailed through the air, slicing the bridge of his nose just enough to draw blood. Naruto turned to where the kunai only to jump back from a fist. The back of his foot pulled a length of ninja wire. His eye s widened a little as he jumped back even further. Two wooden grids with spikes quickly sprang out of the earth and snapped closed. "I just had to rig traps didn't I?"

He shook his head slightly as he held up his right arm. "Weapon Arm Ten Dagger Bracelet!" the ten long throwing knives appeared on the chakra strings. The clones smirked as they tried the same thing only to find out it couldn't happen. "Well at least now I know that there won't be more than one Babbo," the original mumbled under his breath.

The knives quickly went into action. The clones started to dodge like crazy. Do to the fact that the knives can come back from behind made it really hard to dodge. Finally the knives hit, dispersing the three. Naruto pulled them back into bracelet as he felt a kunai press against his neck. The blonde sighed and raised his hands in the air. "Alright I give." The clone smirked as he pulled the clone away. "Now we are going to have a little experiment with my bracelet." The clone smirked. At least his time alive wouldn't be futile.

"So what are we going to do boss?" the clone asked.

"You know the kid we fought to days ago?" the clones nodded. "Well I have a feeling that he only used one Arm. The pole may have seemed different but it had the same presence. I want to know what do with my bracelet." The clone nodded before they set out to work. They worked on what they couldn't do with the arm and what they can do. Naruto figured out that he could make one singled knife at a time but it could only be about ten or so feet from the rest making it only good for close range combat. He also noted the single hole on the Arm. It was kind of like the ones that surrounded the cross on Babbo.

Before they could delve any deeper into finding out what they could do Naruto got a rush of information. He shook his head to clear himself of the minor head ache before getting up from is cross-legged position. He looked at the sun position before looking at the clone. "Looks like Jack finished earlier than expected. I was expecting him to finish around mid-day not mid-morning. Alright, I want you to scout out the area since we didn't do it yesterday. Dispel yourself if you find anything interesting." The clone nodded as they both walked in separate directions.

The original walked up to Jack. He was on the floor panting. Naruto shook his head before helping him up. "Alright, after this I don't expect you to be able to move. This is training for both of us." Naruto led them to where he had two kunai planted in the ground about a mile apart. You are to run from one kunai to the other fifty times."

Jack had eyed the blonde skeptically. "You are going to throw kunais at me aren't you?" he asked. Last time Naruto had something like this there were several hidden traps in the ground that almost cost him his ability to have children and Naruto was at the side throwing a hail of kunai. The thing was what Naruto called a suicide run. The blonde said that he went through something a lot worse but Jack still had his doubts.

"Nope," Naruto answered. "There are no traps in there either and I won't throw a single kunai.' Jack eyed him a little before starting to run. Naruto smirked as he pulled out a few sennbon. He waited for Jack to complete a lap before throwing a sennbon. The needle went a few centimeters in the poor teen's neck, disabling his left arm.

Jack yelped in surprise as the sennbon entered his neck. Enraged on the temporary loss of his arm he whirled around. "I thought you were not going to throw anything!"

Naruto blinked before holding up the sennbon. "I said I wasn't going to throw a single kunai. I never said anything about sennbon or multiple kunai for that matter." Jack paled the guy was nuts. "You might want to start running before I make you go through suicide runs." Jack yelped before going back to running. Naruto smirked as he threw sennbon after sennbon at the kid. About a quarter of the way in Naruto froze up.

"Jack quit running!" Naruto yelled out. "We got work to do!" jack stopped and thanked the gods that it was over. Naruto got up and strapped Kubukiri. Babbo hopped over to Naruto after sleeping.

"What's the rush?" the metallic sphere asked.

"There's a dog passed out in the middle of the road," Naruto replied. He gripped the hammer before looking at Jack. "It'll be quicker if I run there at top speed." Jack nodded a bit before Naruto disappeared. The dark haired kid blurred out of sight not even a second after Naruto.

They reappeared in front of a brown dog. His whisker seemed to be made of fur and skin. His fangs poked out of his bottom lip. A metallic whistle was attached the red choker he wore. Strangely he wore glasses, a red stalking cap, and a pair of blue jeans with the buckle tot eh side. Naruto bent down. To check to see what was wrong with it. Naruto pressed his hand against the bottom of his jaw to see a pulse. Naruto sighed in relief as he got. "His pulse is good and his breathing is alright. Could have passed out do to exhaustion."

"That dog!" Babbo yelled out with a surprised look on his face. Naruto and Jack whirled around to see if he knew anything. "Is certainly ugly! Hahahahaha!" Babbo rolled himself next to the dog's face for comparison while still laughing. The laughing caused the dog to wake up. When the two looked at each other they jumped back in shock. "And awfully strange! State your name dog!"

"Me?" the dog asked "I am Edward. Who are you?!"

Naruto looked at the dog with a raised eyebrow. 'A talking dog? What's next, a lady that looks ten when she is thirty-two?'

**"Don't question it kit,"** Kyuubi said from her cage. **"It might come true. You questioned the same thing before and you got Tsunade."**

'But she hid behind a genjutsu,' Naruto complained. 'I am talking about the fact that it isn't a genjutsu and she has to re-age.' Naruto looked at the dog that went back to the ground trying to go back to sleep.

"It's no use!" Edward yelled. "Not when my precious life of my princess is in such grave danger." Naruto looked at the dog before shaking his head.

"Sleeping isn't going to do anything mutt," Naruto commented. The dog growled before looking at the accessories that Naruto and Jack and Naruto wore

"You are Arm wielders?!" the dog asked in total shock. Naruto and Jack nodded dumbly.

The group was now at a large castle covered in ice and snow. It wouldn't shock Naruto, Jack and Babbo if it wasn't for the fact that it was the only area with this kind of condition. "Uh why is there only snow in this designated area?" Naruto asked looking at the place in awe. It was a battle heaven for him. There was wind, ice and, water, just his elements!

"It is the power of the princess's Arm," Edward answered. She has sealed herself away with this snow and ice. You see her life has been targeted. In our kingdom located on the far reaches of this land my princess was born to the king and queen. Wrapped in their love she was very happy. But the queen passed away and the king took for his new wife, a vile woman! After time the king fell ill and the queen took full control of our kingdom. From who-knows-where she gathered imperial guards. And one by one she erased those who stood in her way. When I guessed that the queen's evil eyes fell on the princess I fled and led her here. We shook of pursuing parties, crossed the sea and mountain until we were finally backed into a corner on this remote island. And the princess sealed herself away. However if the pursuers have already broke into the castle posses an Arm to brake the seal the princess will surely be sacrificed to the queen. And even if they don't the Arm that seals the princess off will eventually cause her death!"

Naruto shook his head before gripping the hammer a little tighter. "You know sleeping on it won't do anything. You have to give it your best shot. But now you have help. Leave it to me."

The group entered the castle. Naruto let out a low whistle. "This place really is my battle paradise."

The dog pointed to a spiraling staircase. "We'll ascend from here. It's far safer than an all frontal assault." Naruto and Jack nodded as they fallowed the dog.

As they were going up the stairs a question hit the blonde. Usually people that lived in royalty were stuck up snobs and no one liked tem. What made this princess so special? "Hey Ed! From what I have seen in the past, princesses are usually stuck up and no one likes them unless they are stuck up as well. What is this one like?"

"An angel," he softly replied. "With a heart pure as Snow. I fear that she only wanted to save me form her fate. I'm ashamed to have been protected when I should have been her protector. During our travels she shared her food with me. When I was ill she cared for me without sleep. One wonders who the master is and who the servant is." Naruto sighed. The dog's attitude was pissing him off.

"Yo Ed!" Naruto called out. The unsuspecting dog turned around only to receive a knock on the head by Babbo's hammer. "I won't have an angsty dog leading us the way up here. The way you make it sound is that she believes you can do it. Don't let her hopes fall in vane" Ed looked at the blonde before nodding. "Good now lead the way. I want to see this princess alive." Naruto had a slight smirk on his face as he watched the dog lead the way.

They were led to a dark room. Naruto's eyes quickly adjusted to the dark. Naruto looked as Jack flapped his arms trying to find his way. He quickly sniffed the air. His heart sped up. He knew that scent.

Edward sniffed the air before freezing. "You tow noticed it to?" Babbo asked.

Edward nodded. "The smell of a human."

'But no mere human! One with incredible magic power.' Babbo continued his gaze at Naruto before he noticed the knife coming out of he shadows. "Naruto!"

Naruto smirked as a knife appeared in his hand. Naruto had it pressed against the attacker's neck as well as he felt an edge press against the metal slab of metal around his neck. Both of them looked each other in the eye before Naruto smiled. "Hey Dorothy." The knife in his hand returned to the bracelet.

The pink haired teen looked at him funny before enveloping him in a hug. "Naru-kun!" Naruto blushed a deep crimson as she scratched behind his ears. His eyes glossed over with pleasure. She led him to a place where he and she could sit down. He laid his head in her lap and almost drifted asleep. The older teen smiled. Her preparations for having him were almost complete. All she needed to do was get a house somewhere where they could raise their kits.

When she stopped her ministrations she asked what they were doing in the castle in the first place. Naruto told her about the princess and she shook her head. "Now that is why there is suddenly ice and snow?" the group nodded their heads. "Well you better get a move on. Your princess must be totally frozen. Even with an expert spell her heart will stop after half a day." Naruto cringed. Great, just fucking great. They have a Kami be damned deadline.

Babbo's eyes shot out. "How can you sound so unconcerned?!"

"Because I am ugly," the pink haired teen replied. "I originally came here for Arms. But since Naru-kun is here I guess I got a little more." Naruto blushed before shaking it off. Why was she having this kind of effect on him? Why only her and Kyuubi? Was it that he loved the two? What was it about those two that made his heart race? Inside the seal Kyuubi was whooping for joy at the thought that Naruto might love her. His ears twitched a bit before he got up.

"Alright, you guys go on ahead," Naruto commanded. "I will catch up." The group nodded before rushing off, leaving Naruto and Dorothy. He put on his kitsune mask on and looked at Dorothy. "You want to take them on or can I?" Dorothy smirked viciously.

"I'll take them on," she replied. "Those three will probably die without you." Naruto nodded.

"Make sure they don't live." The pink haired nodded before Naruto blurred out sight. He reappeared in front of a large ice covered door. He looked at the others before speaking. "When this mask is on I am Kitsune." The group nodded wondering why he would call himself that.

"Let's get going." The group nodded before walking into the icy chambers. It looked like the ball room. The center had a little uprising platform with a large block of ice in the center. In the ice was a girl around his age. She had a red bow with a zipper on the side. She wore a pink zip-up shirt with zippers connecting the sleeves and the shirt and flannel trimming along the color and the cuffs. She had green eyes (I am guessing) and short black hair. Around her neck was a snowman necklace. Her skin was fair. Naruto blushed a little behind the mask before shaking it off. Great, three girls now have the same affect on him. Why did Kami have it out for his tailed ass?

Two figures appeared in front of the ice. One was a tall man. He ha black spiky hair. His white mask had to eye cover that bulged out of the mask and two lines of small hole that went down the center. He wore a tan trench coat that was to big for him. The other was a girl that looked about ten. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. A mask was at the top of her head tilted to the side slightly. She wore a large green dress with a dark green skull. On her back was a large suitcase. "Humph. Just children," the male commented.

"Peta said don't be fooled by the one wearing a kitsune mask," the girl commented. "And look. They have something very interesting. We have been thinking about looking for it while we are here but it came to us." Naruto gripped the hilt of Kubukiri lightly. He looked at Edward before looking at the ice. "I am guessing that she gave you the way to get her out of there." Edward nodded. "Good, when you see and opening I want you to use it. Jack, make sure they don't touch Babbo. I need to fight with out him for right now. "

"What do you mean you need to fight with out me?!" Babbo yelled in protest.

"These people want you alive. If I use an attack like Demon's Whip and they catch you they have a chance to rip you out of my hand. I am not letting them have that chance."

"The ay he acts doesn't sound like the Arm I have heard about," the man commented.

"No," the girl replied. "Not at all. Its memory might be shot."

"Then do you mind if I see Kitsune fights?" the man asked as he took of his mask. "All I have been doing for four days have been is drink sake. I want to sweat cutie."

"I won't join you," the girl voiced out. "In fight in or sake."

The man grinned before looking at Naruto. "Okay peewee how about this. One on one. Me an you! That's the noblest form of fighting right? Of course if you're scared, I'll take you all at once. Makes no difference to me." Naruto nodded, ignoring the protests of Edward, Babbo, and Edward. "I like you. What's your name? Who's your tribe?"

"Naruto of Konoha ANBU Black ops," Naruto answered.

The man smiled. "I am Ian of the Chess Pieces." Naruto looked at the man before unlatching the Kubukiri and slipping into a subtle kenjutsu stance. He saw the others freeze up.

'Crap this is not good,' Naruto thought. 'Now that they are in this condition the Chess Pieces have an easier chance at going for Babbo. I have to make this quick.' Naruto's free hand went through several hand seals. **"Hyuuton-Sensatsu-Suishou-no-jutsu!" **Many needles raised out of the ice before rushing for Ian. The man flipped back wards before kicking off the ice towards Naruto.

The blonde blurred out of sight as well. Both warriors clanged in the center of the gap. Ian had a metallic python like whip stretched between both of his hands while Naruto kept pushing forward with Kubukiri using one hand. Naruto's free hand extended outward. A swirling ball of chakra started to appear in his palm. **"Rasengan." **Naruto slammed the sphere into the man's chest, sending him crashing into the ice behind him.

The blonde was shocked when he saw the man get up. "What kind of Arm was that?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's all me." The man grinned before the two disappeared in a blur. Several clangs rang out through the ball room. Naruto appeared in front of them with his hand raised. **"Hyuuton-Tsubame-Fubuki-no-jutsu!****"** About fifty swallows made of ice and snow went flying after. Ian. Ian smirked as he raised his hands before his whips extended, lashing out at the swallows, destroying them.

Ian ducked under a strike from Kubukiri and lashed out one of his Python whips. Naruto grabbed the whip before hit could connect and pulled him forward. The blonde cocked his fist backwards and slammed it into Ian's face, sending him skidding across the floor. Naruto stabbed Kubukiri in the ground before running throw some hand seals. **"Suiton-Mizurappa-no-jutsu1" **He raised his hand and shot the jet at Ian.

Ian saw the jet coming at him and quickly flipped out f the way. Behind Ian was Edward, something Naruto couldn't see do to the size of thee dog and Ian. The jet of water connected to the dog and shot him backwards. His head landed on a small block of ice, knocking him out.

Naruto and Ian blurred out of existence and clanged in the center of the gap. Their bodies twisted into a half circle before they jumped back. A flash of light stopped them from jumping again. The two looked towards the dog as his choker exploded in to smoke. "Good evening," a voice said form the smoke. A shadowy figure started to take shape. When the smoke settled the figure was definitely male. His skin was tan. He wore a white trench coat with tow straps keeping it close, green pants, a black shirt and a metal belt with a chain coming of it. Under his right eye were two large scars. His brown hair reached down mid black and was tied into a pony tail. "And good morning."

Naruto looked at the man funny, of course no one could tell because of the mask. He put Kubukiri up. The man walked up to Naruto and patted him on the head. "Go ahead, take off the mask. It's time to finish your part." Naruto strangely complied with the man and attached the mask to his belt.

"Well, well!" Ian called out. "Mr. Dog. Are you going to get in the way? You are developing a bad reputation among our members ya know."

"You talk like that after a child nearly killed you?" the man said mockingly. "Get lost." Ian whipped one of his whips at the man. The scarred man quickly caught the whip. "Bracelet weapon Arm python whip. Your weapons are still pretty good. Pity your skill is still so bad."

"Back down Ian," the girl commanded. "This is the real thing."

The man let go of the whip before turning to Naruto. "So Naruto was it?" Naruto nodded at the question. "I have been watching form inside the dog and the dog is watching from inside me. We were separate once but then something happened and now I and Edward are combined. When he sleeps three times I come out but when I sleep once he comes out. Hardly seems fare. Hahahahaha!" Naruto sweat dropped at the last part. "Hold out your hand." Naruto looked at him oddly before holding out his hand. He dropped some kind of pin with a flame design on it in the blonde's hand. "This is the Arm of Fire. Throw it and break the princess's seal." Naruto nodded before he blurred out of sight. Ian made and attempt to catch Naruto but was quickly thrown back by the man. "Didn't I tell you to get lost fool? This is the scene where the prince frees the princess. Don't mess up the plot.

Naruto reappeared in front of the princess's prison. His hand gripped the Arm that the man gave him before slamming it on the ice. At first it started tot crack before it shattered completely. The princess woke up in the middle of falling. Naruto quickly caught her however the position they were in they accidentally kissed. His face became red quickly and his eyes widened. And in shock he lost complete control over his body and fell back wards. Both he and the princess quickly got up.

A/N Alright I am going to stop it right there. I was planning on doing more but decided to keep you guys in suspense and waiting. So I am going to stop. I have a challenge for anyone who wants it. The idea is a gender bender so if you don't like it then doesn't pick it up. The idea is a Naru/femShino. I have never seen this done at all. It has to be longer than a one-shot and please have it take anytime before the first Sasuke retrieval mission. Anyone who wants to take it up pm please. So yeah review or I send my hordes of minions to drag you to the ninth level of hell for your never ending match with Chuck Norris.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter Eight-training and the other Ed

Snow snapped her head side to side. Her gaze fell on the man and her face lit up. "Edward! I knew you would save me!"

The man sighed as he looked at Snow. "Not me Snow. The dog went and got help. And the one who freed you is the kid with the fox ears and the tail." She looked at Naruto and blushed. She always liked foxes so the ears and tails were a big up for her. She almost ran over to the blonde and pet him. That was until they heard a voice.

"Sorry to be late Loco. How is the princess?" everyone's eyes looked towards the voice. The man was, in Naruto's opinion, a horror movie. His head was incased in a jack-o-lantern. His body was wrapped in a black clothe in a way that his arms were covered. Leather straps connected him to a large block of cement. (Not sure if it's metal or concrete so concrete it is). A large spike like pendent attached to a long chain around his neck.

"You certainly took your sweet time," Loco said. "I ma very angry with you."

"Our situation has changed too," the Halloween reject said. "I have come with new orders. All Chess Pieces are to assemble to launch second Great War of Marchen."

"A second great war?" Loco asked. "So we have to fight off the whole world again?"

"Hmm the capture of the princess can wait," Halloween mumbled. "So says Phantom. I'd say that life is going to get a lot more interesting"

"Hey you!" 'Edward' yelled. "What are you mumbling about tomato head?"

"Ah, I have heard tales but never quite believed Alan," Halloween spoke.

"You're wrong," Alan said. (I am going to refer to Edward's human side as Alan) "It's Edward now. It's been six years hmm?"

"Glad we both survived," The other man chuckled out.

Naruto looked at the man before griping Kubukiri. "So by the feel of things I guess you are another Chess Piece. Just when I thought things would lighten up."

"Who's the kid with the spiky hair?" Halloween asked.

"He's Naruto and he almost killed me!" Ian yelled in glee.

"I don't get the joke." Seriously. Ian was almost taken down by a child? It certainly must have been a joke.

"I am serious!" Ian yelled with a pout.

The crazed man broke out in a loud laughing fit. Ian, a rook, was nearly killed by a kid with a big sword and a few daggers? What wasn't funny about that!

"And what if the story's true?" Alan questioned. "What will you do then Halloween?"

"Boy." Naruto looked at the man. "What is your name?"

"Naruto," the kitsune answered calmly. The blonde then slowly slipped into a stance while readying his free arm to do some hand seals. The man started to laugh even harder. Naruto's eyes narrowed. Mistaking people as a non threat would certainly be the man's down fall.

"Sorry, I can't stop laughing," the man wheezed out.

"Look at his hip," loco said. His gaze went to the ten's hip and fell on the kitsune ANBU mask.

"If that's true then Babb can't be to far away." His eyes scanned the room, searching for Babbo. His eyes finally landed on the Arm. "It's what Peta said. Babbo being used by someone other than Phantom. And I thought it was a joke! So you have taken fancy to him, eh Babbo? But come back to us!! Come on!"

"Don't speak to a gentleman you would a dog!" Babbo yelled. "I'll ea your squash of a head!"

Halloween looked at the Arm strangely. "Seems like his memory is gone," Ian whispered.

"DON'T TAKE NARUTO SO LIGHTLY!!" Jack yelled. "HE'S A PERSON FROM ANOTHER WORLD!"

Naruto palmed his face. He was going to have to beat out that out of the boy too. Everyone other than Naruto, Babbo, Jack and Halloween had a look of shock. "Is this TRUE!?" The look in Halloweens face was crazed. Naruto could see his teeth gleaming in a psychotic smile. Naruto shook his head as he hear jack scream.

"Yeah it is," Naruto replied. He shot a glare at Jack. "And I am going to have to teach where the line of 'too much info' is."

The slightly mummified man laughed darkly. "An other-worlder just like 'that man'. Now I can believe that you nearly ended Ian's life."

"May I have permission to kill him now?" Ian asked

He orders were to assemble at the castle!" Halloween yelled. "Nothing else is permitted! Capture the princess and bring back Babbo will have to wait and so will kill the other-worlder!" The man's eyes still had a crazy gleam to them. "However I do suspect that this will be and interesting war." The man started laughing hysterically before they vanished. Naruto eased out of the stance slowly.

"I just got a feeling shit's about to hit the fan," the blonde said softly.

"I don't like this," Alan commented. 'So he's an other-worlder eh? So that feeling of déjà vu wasn't just my imagination'

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard someone walking up to him. He turned to the person to fond Snow walking up to him with a kind smile. "Hi, I am Snow." Her gestures were different from what he was expecting. He was expecting a stuck up snob but the girl seemed to be kind. "Thank you for rescuing me!"

Naruto smiled before he extended a clawed hand. "Welcome and I am Naruto." just then the Kyuubi started to mess with his mind, replaying the kiss between the two. His face reddened before he shook his head and started muttering something about 'horny vixens'. She looked at him clueless before she started to replay it. She looked at Alan with a panic stricken face.

"Edward! Were you watching?!" she yelled in panic. "What do you think of the-..?"

Alan cut her off. "The kiss? So what?"

"But…but it was my first!" she stuttered

"Forget about it!" Alan told her. "There'll be plenty more! Though Ed the dog might mind…"

"My heart's racing! Don't joke about this!" the dark haired teen complained.

After a while they were on the mess hall. Naruto and the others got filled in what was happening. Snow turned out to be the princess of Lestava. The place also seemed to be the Chess Pieces' HQ. He also figured out the ranking. Pawns were the weakest in rank. Then came rooks like Ian and the blonde haired girl that they fought earlier. Then there were the bishops. The last multiple rank was knight like Halloween and Phantom. The last to ranks only had one of each and hat was queen and king. Pawns usually had low magical power and had identical masks. Higher ranks were allowed personalized masks and earrings to indicate their rank.

Alan tried to play a prank on them with food but Snow put t\he kibosh to that. "I am not throwing this conversation so we can chat." Alan declared. We got to compare intelligence on our current situation. Naruto how long were you here."

"Ten, sir," Naruto answered.

"Ten uh?" Alan said to himself "Then we can assume that you know nothing of what's going on. Snow."

"Right." Snow rolled out a map of Marchen.

Alan started pointing at random places or what seemed random. "This is Marchen. We're in the north, the remote island of P'Zurika, a nation of only to towns and no ruler. Here on the southern continent is Lestava. This is the place of Snow's birth. This is where the journey for her and me began. But now it is the head quarters of the Chess Pieces. The continents and islands are divided into smaller kingdoms, each with its own ruler. But the one that ruled over them, symbolically, was Lestava. To rule over Lestava is to be "Ruler of Rulers".

"It's a lot like where I come from," Naruto commented. "The ninja villages have their own power as well as some big cities but the real power goes to the daimyo."

"The other guy said something completely differently," Alan commented. "Where did you come from exactly?"

Naruto sighed. He knew he was going to have to explain everything to them. "I come form a ninja village called Konoha. There we could use extraordinary powers. The power to fuel them is called chakra. We use hand signs to use such techniques. There are three forms of four forms of these powerful techniques. They are ninjutsu, genjutsu, tiajutsu, and fuuinjutsu. Ninjutsu are the general offense and defense techniques. Genjutsu is generally illusionary techniques that revolve around the mind and senses. Tiajutsu is hand to hand combat. Fuuinjutsu is sealing techniques. There are other branches such as kenjutsu, boujutsu and other things. What I use is Nin, ken, and tiajutsu. Now there are multiple ninja villages with one specific leader called a Kage. There are five main villages with well known Kages. They are Konohagakure no Sato with the Hokage, Kirigakure no Sato with the Mizukage, Kumogakure no Sato with the Raikage, Sunagakure no Sato with the Kazekage, and Iwagakure no Sato with the Tsuchikage. The village's military might is determined by there ninja power. I am or was a ninja with Konoha. The ranks are something to remember easy. The go by genin, chuunin, jounin, ANBU, then Kage. Usually ANBU is only achieved by people over twenty. Before I left I was an ANBU. The reason to that was because I had special reasons, reasons I am not ready to go into yet. The ANBU units wore masks that represented animals that they were closest to. I was closest to a kitsune so that is why I have the fox mask."

Alan looked at him before sighing. "You killed a lot more than you would like to haven't you? Naruto looked at him then nodded slightly. "The first time I gave this speech to the other-worlder didn't even hurt a soul. He was the leader of the Cross Guard army. The one called Boss. Valiant warriors stepped from every nation to oppose the Chess Pieces as the Cross Guard. The save Marchen during the last war. He wanted to return but he died here." Naruto's face darkened before he hung his head.

Snow started to look at Babbo with interest. She picked the sphere up and started to rub it. "This is amazing!" she squealed excitedly. "You're truly alive! Hello Babbo!" she looked outside. Ed, can I go out and play with Babbo?"

"Well," Alan said as he felt for any thing dangerous. "I don't sense any magical powers nearby… but keep your mouth shut round one!!"

"Who are you calling round fool?!" Babbo yelled in anger. Naruto looked as Snow left with a smile on her face.

'She's being targeted and she still keeps a carefree attitude?' Naruto asked himself.

**"Your attitude was the same way when you were in ANBU,"** Kyuubi said.

'That was when I first entered.' Naruto took a heavy breath before watching the girl.

"She's a tough one," Naruto commented. "Most people her age would crack under the pressure."

"You are one to talk Naruto." Naruto looked at Alan with a raised eyebrow. "You're holding a lot back. I can see it in your eyes. I know you don't trust us with it but hear me out. Until recently she lived in a castle without a care in the world. An innocent child who knew nothing of the cruelty of the world. Then her mother died sand she was separated form her father and now she's being targeted by her murdering stepmother!" Naruto could feel the killing intent rolling off the man. Naruto knew he stood no chance against Alan in a fight. There wax no way. "'Someday' she tells me 'good things will happen'. Making a child suffer like that! No one could be so brutal! But the Chess Pieces!"

Naruto hung his head. "It could be a lot worst." Naruto's voice hinted sadness. "Alright so Phantom and the Queen are the ring leaders right? And Lestava is their HQ right? Why not infiltrate the place and lop off their heads. The have targeted us anyway so why wait here and wait for them to weir us out? "

Alan looked at him funny. "It's far. Don't you want to go back to your own world?"

Naruto looked at him and smiled a sad smile. "No. I am not going back at all. I entered this world because of the special cause that got me to be elite. The only reason I am searching for a back door is so I can relay a message back to my world."

The man looked at him odd as he got up and strapped Kubukiri to his back. He started to smile a bit before it turned into a full blown grin. "Don't get so cocky shrimp! You almost killed a low level rook but can you take on a higher class Chess Piece. You can grow as strong as Boss? Can you defeat the Chess Pieces?"

Naruto looked at the man before smirking viciously. "No I can't. I am going to become stronger than Boss. I am going to not just defeat the Chess Pieces, I am going to destroy them." Jack nodded.

"SNOW!!" Alan yelled out. The girl came running in with Babbo near by. "These guys have just joined the party!" maybe it's time we tried "it" out again." The man slipped on his trench coat as the walked out side. "You guys want to get stronger?"

"Wrong question to ask jiji-san," Naruto remarked.

The man led them outside. "Naruto, you only have to Arms right, the Ten Dagger Bracelet' and the Arm of Phantom, Babbo? Long time no see. Not since I was a warrior of the Cross Guard and sealed you away six years ago."

"So you're the genus that set up the traps?" Naruto asked. "You know a lot of those traps hurt."

"You actually got hit by each one of those things?! How could you be alive?!" Naruto shook his head no. "Bah, what ever. Yes it was I the cave up. That treasure chest was actually an Arm, rigged so that only someone with no magical power could open it. Even if they'd found it, those Chess fools wouldn't be able to get in! And no non-magical mortal without Arms could have gotten past the guardians I'd planted. They were perfect traps. But somehow you were able to get Babbo out without being crushed by the guardian."

"Before you get any further could I check something out?" Naruto asked.

Alan looked at him before smirking. 'The kid may not have any magic powers but he has a string nose.'

Naruto blurred out of sight, appearing right behind a near by pillar. Behind the pillar with him was Dorothy with a dagger at his sensitive area. "You know you can get the dagger away form there. I actually want to have kits someday."

She sighed before turning the dagger back into a ring. "That is what you get for trying to get the drop on me. You could pay me back though." Naruto raised an eyebrow not liking the smirk on her face. It promised either pain or pleasure. He hoped it to be the ladder of the two. She launched her elf at him before bringing him to the ground, scratching his ears. She knew that she couldn't do anything here and he had to be completely willing for the 'special potion' to work. For now she would settle with his head in her lap while she scratched him. Besides, his purr was soothing to her.

Alan was getting impatient. The boy went behind the pillar five minutes ago and he still hasn't returned. He could still sense the magical power around so he knew that the person didn't go anywhere. So being the guy his was he led the group quietly to the pillar to come upon one of the most hilarious sight ever. He started to laugh a bit before he started tot really go hysterical. "I can't believe it! A soldier like you brought down by anyone who knows how tot scratch an ear!" Dorothy looked at the man before stopping her actions on his ear. Naruto, being oblivious to what happened looked at Alan laughing hard, a jealous looking Jack and an angry Snow.

"What did I miss?" that question caused Alan to laugh even harder.

'Alright let's keep this going shall we," Alan finally said after calming down. "Naruto, I am pretty sure you know the difference between mastering a weapon and using it?" Naruto nodded. "Good. Now I want you to put these in Babbo and this one in your bracelet. The ones for Babbo are the key for his power and this one." The man pointed at one of the stones. "Has an ice element in it seeing as you are mainly ice and water." The man handed him four round stones that had a certain gleam to them.

Naruto slowly took the gems and slid them into the holes on Babbo and his bracelet. "You're not going to tell me how to use them are you?"

Alan smiled. "Now you're getting it." he shook his head as he grabbed the chain dangling form his belt. 'Better not separate them too far. Seems like Naruto was helping Jack in training. By the looks of the boy he is more into team work than two man squads. He most likely would go searching for his 'troops' then complete a mission.' The mouth on the chain started to open slightly. "Dimension Arm, training gate!'

Two double door s appeared on the floor, one beneath Snow and Naruto and the other beneath Jack and Dorothy. Naruto looked at the man before speaking. "I fucking hate you." And with that they fell into a dark void.

Naruto and snow landed on their feet. Naruto looked around. The place was ruins. Most of the pillars were knocked down the ones that stood represented men with hawk like masks. He could see cliffs that were good for training. In the sky was a large vortex. In front of them was as pyramid with a lot of steps.

"So where are we exactly?" Naruto asked.

"We're in another dimension," she answered as if this has happened before.

"Another dimension?!" Babbo practically yelled in Naruto's ear. Naruto groaned in pain while holding his ears in shock.

"Yep. You can get here by an Arm that only Ed can use," the girl answered. He says the Cross Guards used to come here and train. Jack's probably here in another area." The girl walked up to the blonde before grabbing his hand and squeezing it slightly. The poor blonde blushed a deep crimson. He couldn't just be interested in one woman. No, he had to be interested in three. Why did Kami hate him? Inside Kyuubi was almost certain that he chose his three first mates. And she was damn certain that she was one of them! She had to be. "I want to get stronger. Let's get stronger together."

The smile on her face was contagious. He smiled at her slightly. "Alright but tomorrow we go scouting for the other two." She looked at him oddly before raising a questioning eyebrow. "The reason is that where I come from, team work is golden. Even the strongest man can be taken down by a team of weaklings if they work well together."

She nodded at his reasoning. The blonde did have a point. Not everything was won by one person alone. He had to have people by his side. "So what does the Arm around your neck do exactly Snow-chan?" Naruto asked. The thing looked cute fro kids but it wasn't really what he thought as dangerous. Then he remembered how dangerous Babbo could be. It was scary that a novelty toy could do so much damage.

She smiled at the suffix that Naruto used on her name. For some reason it felt right to her. "It's a Guardian Arm. It allows me to summon a snowman." Naruto looked at the girl.

"Could you demonstrate Snow-chan.?" Naruto asked. It seriously had no vicious bite to the feeling. Even Babbo seemed to have more of a bite.

She smiled and nodded slightly. In a poof of smoke there was a small snow man, about waist level to him, with stubby arms, no hands, and a block shaped mouth. Naruto looked at the strange snowman with a wondering eye. There had to be more to it than that. There just had to be. "It really is a snowman."

She smiled at the blonde as he inspected. His ears screamed scratch me to her. It was just so hard to resist! She managed to creep up on the blonde. He turned around in time to see where her hand was going so he could curse at his weakness. Her hand connected to his ear and he sat like a fox, purring and his tail swishing happily while she smiled and scratched his ear. She hoped that he was listening to her while he was enjoying her scratching. "That is the official name of this Guardian Arm but I like to call it Yuki-chan."

Naruto was listening and somehow managed to get out of the scratching session, much to the despair of Snow, asked a quest ion. "Most of the Guardians I have seen looked like they had a lot more bite than 'Yuki-chan'."

"Guardians are popular to wielders who don't like Arm-to-Arm fights," Snow filled in. "When one is invoked, a magical being appears as a protector… but while it's out, the Arm wielder can only move in a limited range."

Naruto shook his head. 'Now that could have some serious draw backs.' He thought. The blonde looked at Snow as she continued. What the fuck was this feeling? Why was he feeling it? Why the fuck was it the same for three girls? The blond shook his head to clear the thoughts. He would figure it out tonight or before they went searching in the morning.

"The guardians are varied. There are some that even talk. But I am amazed to see an Arm that talks on its own, Babbo." The sphere jumped at the praise that Snow gave him.

"Ah well. I am amazed at how pretty you are Miss Snow!" Naruto palmed his head. That was the lamest line he ever heard.

Naruto raised his hand. "Alright, just what kinds of Arms are there in this world? I know about weapon Arms and Guardian Arms but my mind is still foggy on the rest."

Snow did this weird nod while she crossed her arms, making her look like some kind of teacher. "Well, Dimension Arms are able to bend space and can open other dimensions. That is how we got here. Darkness arms are terrifying Arms that casts a dark curse on its opponent when invoked. But the curse has a side effect, bringing violent pain or terrible loss to the one who uses it. Holy Arms protect and gives strength to the wielder through its holy power. Nature Arms taps into the power of nature. That is how I sealed myself in the castle. There are also other Arms that can't be categorized," Naruto just gave a glance at Babbo. "And 'Ordinary Arms', like Jack's shovel, that are used by laypeople as part of their everyday lives. You can by specialized Arms with low grade magical power but the powerful Arms aren't bought in stores." Her face had a down cast look on it that struck a cord in Naruto's heart. It pained him to see her like this. "The curse on Ed, I might be able to break it with a holy Arm. If only I could find one. It's sad to see two people trapped in one body."

Naruto looked at the ground. Why did it pain him to see her like this? Why was it so difficult to look at her when she was like this? Naruto looked at her as eh tried to think of a way of cheering her up. "Snow," Naruto said, gaining the girl's attention. "If the curse on Ed was sued by an Arm then there has to be someway to counter act it right? All we have to do is search in the right place." Naruto had a fox like smirk. She smiled at him.

Naruto turned to Babbo as he heard the Arm pant. His body was glowing a strange color. "My body feels strange." Naruto's eyes widened. This could be only of two things. Either really good or really bad. Kami, he hoped that it was the former of the two. Naruto looked at the hammer part to find it glowing as well. Naruto's mind flashed through several memories, trying to find one that seemed reasonable. His mind thought that he was regaining his memory but that didn't seem likely as he was sure that it would be a lot more subtle than this. His mind then flashed to the stones. Yes, that must have been it. He did say these wee the key to Babbo's power.

The Arm continued to glow. His face however lost emotion. It looked more animated. It didn't really suit Babbo at all. "The skill data imbued in the stones have been erased. Please input new data." Naruto's eyes widened. What the hell was wrong with the Arm? His voice sounded robotic. (Again people I am guessing as I don't watch the anime.) "You must use your imagination for the creation of the special powers for the Arm 'Babbo'. Please input data!"

"What is it talking about?" Naruto asked out loud. This was getting creepy, creepier then Babbo normally was! That was just plain out rages!

"Invent a new ability within your mind." Naruto looked at him before smirking. If that was so then this was going to be fun. He was going to be sure to think of a power and form that wouldn't be easy to take Babbo away and it packed a lot of bite.

A/N And cut! Yes people, I am that cruel! Muhahaha! Yeah I decided to go with fem Kyuu but I am still contemplating on what other character to add if I do add another. If something is off such as color or voices please don't get pissed at me, as stated before, don't watch the anime. I am going of f the issues I have and I only have volumes one through six right now. I am also reading it offline so I can continue after six. So yeah, since I have nothing else to say, bye and review or I will sick my army of blood hounds on yo

d hounds on your asses!


	9. Chapter 9

Mar's Maelstrom

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter nine-the pulverizing the stone tablet

Naruto smirked as thought of what Babbo could be crossed his mind. With a flash of brilliant light Babbo changed. Both Snow and Naruto had to shield their eyes from the light. When it finally died down they looked at Naruto's left arm. On it was a gauntlet. The thing was mostly made of black leather with a metal top. The metal was several pieces of metal that overlapped each other so it didn't hinder movement. The fingers were like talons. The top slab of metal had Babbo's cross and holes filled with the three stones. On the back of the hand there were several spikes on it. The thing reached to about a few centimeters away form the blonde's elbow. (Than you Fallen-Ryuu)

"Well what do you know, it worked," Naruto commented, breaking the silence.

"Eh what's this?!" Babbo yelled in shock. "Why in the world have I become Naruto's left arm.?!"

"Well silence can only last so long." Babbo started to yell in anger in an instant but Naruto drowned the Arm out.

"Naruto…what's…that?" the poor girl stuttered in shock.

"Hmm this?" Naruto said raising his arm. "This is a gauntlet. The thing has a special trick though." Snow looked at him with a quizzical eye, trying to find out what he meant by that. "You'll see." Naruto's ears started tot twitch. He turned around and looked at the ground, trying to find out what was making that noise. Then it happened. Several stone giants crawled out of the floor. The blonde could tell that these things weren't as powerful as the stone robot that he had to face the first day he got here but the large number made up for that. There was about twenty of the golems. Each had a different design, ranging form smooth to rigid.

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "A combat challenge. Our first in this dimension. Also the time flow here is slower here 1/60th of the outside world." Naruto's eyes grew wide. Dimension Arms could do that to the world. What would happen if he came up with a power that could distort time for quicker movement? That could be really useful. The girl ran forward. "Me first!" Naruto looked shocked. The girl was going against them with snowmen?! This he had top see. "Yuki-chan, multiply!" large snowmen appeared above the golems before the laws of gravity pulled them down to earth, crushing the stone golems. Naruto looked dumb struck. Those things were dangerous! He was silently hoping that he never pissed her of f enough to have her use the m against him. The blonde smirked as he unlatched Kubukiri and went in for battle.

It didn't take long for the two to wipe out the golems. It seemed that Babbo had a few draw back in this form. Chakra could not escape the covered flesh. Not at all. The Arm seemed to block off the tenketsu points that it covered. He had to force chakra from the points above his hand to cover the Arm. Hew was going to have to figure away around that as soon as possible. That was a handicap that was not acceptable.

Snow was looking at Naruto was looking at Naruto with amazement. When she first met him he had to magic power at all. Now it skyrocketed. It was much stronger that someone his age. And it kept getting stronger! That wasn't supposed to b possible. It was supposed to be gradual gain. His was erratically gaining. She was beginning to wonder was it the blonde or Babbo. She knew he had another power that he could use and she saw what he could do. By the looks of things it seemed the blonde was into water and ice. She knew she could help him there with ease. The blonde called out to the girl making her squeak in surprise. "What? Oh yes?"

Naruto pointed at the chain with a cat like head biting onto a loop and a bell dangling from it that was floating in the air. "What's that?"

Snow smiled slightly. "A guardian Arm." Naruto opened his mouth in a 'o' like shape signifying he understood. The Arm flashed out of existence leaving a woman around twenty or so. She was a few inches taller than Naruto. She had long black hair tat flowed down to the middle of her back. She wore a black dress with a white chest. Her hands were covered by gloves that went up about mid bicep. She had a cat tail and ears. Around her neck was a large bell. Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow. "The Guardian Arm Merilo!"

"Hello Snow! Oh? Someone I don't know." Naruto chuckled at Merilo.

"Don't worry about it," the blonde kitsune said with a hand raised. "The name's Naruto by the way." The woman smiled at the blonde before doing a curtsy.

"It's been six years since I met someone other tan Snow." Merilo's tail swished before she ran off towards the top of the pyramid.

"I'm guessing that we're supposed to follow her?" Naruto questioned while pointing at the girl. Snow smiled and nodded. Naruto sighed before picking up snow bridal style and blurring out of sight. Snow was surprise by the sudden action of the blonde. She was not expecting him to pick her up at all. At first she was going to reprimand the blonde but then she figured it out. Merilo was a good distance away and it would be faster if he ran there. She was definitely not as fast as the blonde.

The group made it to the top. In front of them was a large slap of stone. The thin was fucking huge? On it was many symbols that the blonde gave up trying to understand. On the top right corner of the slab was some kind of face of a man. On the left side was a halved figure that looked like a female. On top of it was an egg like shape with a Celtic design on it.

Naruto gripped his head in pain was the female figure became more skeleton like. Images of the last dream came into view. The door was replaced by the evil door. The blonde fell to the floor cringing in pain. His eyes were opened wide in a mix of shock and pain. Snow looked at him worriedly. What was going on with the blonde? "Naruto! What's happening?!"

The pain subsided to a dull throb. The images finally left this mind. He staggered slowly to his feet and then gave a fake smile to the girl. "I'm fine."

Snow didn't buy it at all. She could tell that he was putting up an act so she wouldn't worry about him. Sure it worked at first but the smile seemed too forced. For now she was going to let him go but later she would figure out what was getting to him. Naruto looked at the giant stone slab for a little bit. "So what's with the giant stone slab? I have a feeling that it's not for reading the runes on it."

The cat woman smiled "This is the Unbreakable Gate. Form what I have seen your prowess as an Arm wielder is passable. But now you must achieve a deeper union with your Arm." Naruto looked at the woman funny. What was she talking about? "Don't break the gate. Pulverize it."

Naruto was at a loss. Don't break the gate but pulverize it? That made no sense! The gate didn't seem like it would break easy. Sure it looked like it was about to crumble but it didn't put off that feeling. Naruto looked at Babbo. It clicked in his mind. He had to do something similar with Kubukiri before. Naruto kept his gaze on the slab. "So you want me to find the weakest point on the door right?" The two females in question nodded at that statement. "I'm not allowed to use anything else but the Ten Dagger Bracelet and Babbo am?" the girls shook their heads. Naruto sighed at this. This was going to be hell.

Naruto raised is right hand and focused. "Weapon Arm Ten Dagger Bracelet. Five Dagger Mode." Five daggers connected to strings of chakra started to hover in the air. Naruto twitched his fingers slightly and had them making a bee line towards the slab of metal. After they impacted the stone Naruto ran forward and slammed Babbo into the stone slab. Naruto jumped back and eyed the gate carefully. It was cracked big time. the cracks ran deep. He was sure another assault would bring it down. Then his eyes widened as the cracks began to heal themselves. His mind began to run blanks. Wasn't this supposed to be impossible? Was the giant stone door alive?!" So combinations aren't going to have an effect on this thing."

For the next few hours Naruto just kept his gaze on the slab while occasionally hitting it with different combinations. Some of them were better than the other. It was almost the end of the day. And Naruto made a vow to break it today so he could find his 'troops'. Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Snow and Merilo are having a conversation of their own. "So what do you think Merilo? About Naruto's abilities?" Merilo ,looked at snow then at the blonde and Snow again.

"He's bright. His imagination is great and he knows several differences between mastering and using a weapon. I think if he were to use that large sword strapped to his back he would have pulverized it already. His connection with it is great. I think if he challenges the gate a few more time he will be able to pulverize the gate." Her smile was plastered to her face as she looked at eh blonde. "I also think you two will make a cute couple." Snow had a significant blush on her face. sure she found him highly attractive but she surely couldn't like him that much yet, could she?

She shook of the blush and the thought. That would be for later\. Snow kept her gaze at the door. "No. he will be able to pulverize it in the next strike."

Merilo looked at Snow for a second before smiling. "You think highly of him Snow. Or is this your Six-sense?" Snow just smiled and put her hands behind her back while bending over slightly.

Naruto kept his eyes closed while slowly breathing. An image of the gate made its appearance in his mind. It was only a black and white outline but it was still there. Six impact points in various parts appeared on the stone slab. In an instant his yes snapped open. His five daggers were kept out with the chakra strings attached. The daggers levitated and made several beelines to the impact points, hitting five of them dead on. Naruto quickly jumped to the door and slamming Babbo in the finally weak point. The door crumbled under the force of Babbo. Merilo looked dumb struck. She was expecting for Snow to be wrong and it to take the blonde at least a few more strikes. Never was she expecting this to happen. "See? I told you I had a feeling,:" Snow's voice rang through her head.

Naruto looked eyes scanned the room. There was nothing really of interest so he walked out of the room and looked at Merilo. "Something tells me that you know what's going on here so spill."

Merilo nodded her head. "Your training period will be one hundred eighty days. Don't let them out any sooner. That is the command of Alan-sama!"

Naruto sighed before looking at the two. "We should set up camp. We'll search for Jack and Dorothy-chan first thing in the morning. If I am right, Jack's probably leaping for joy that he gets a day off." Snow and Merilo looked at him and cocked their heads to the side.

"Alan-sama thought you might say that so he told me where the other three are." Naruto looked at the cat woman for a second before sighing.

"We'll get to them in the morning." Naruto pointed into the sunset. "Right now we need to set up camp." Naruto turned to the forest and started to walk away. "What kind of fruits are there?"

Merilo looked at the blonde. "There are some fruit trees down a ways to the right. There is some wild life here for meat as well. They usually hang out by a watering hole that is right behind the back." Naruto nodded and walked off. The blonde left Babbo as he would make too much noise and Kubukiri as the thing was too noticeable. His hand was near his kunai holster. He sniffed the air for any trace of animals. Barely any were in range. His keen eyes came across some prints. He knelt beside them and took in account everything. It was a four legged animal. Its weight was probably around two hundred fifty pounds to three hundred. It had hooves that closely resembled a dear. The tracks were still fresh and the smell was still huge. It couldn't be that far away.

Naruto blurred out of sight into the direction of the scent. When he running he was at a watering hole, the one that Merilo mentioned. Drinking from it was a male animal. Its horns were large. Its tail was long. Its fur was yellow with black spots. Its eyes were a gleaming hazel. The blonde readied a kunai. He considered using his daggers but it made to much noise when it was called pout. He would have to get rid of that. His eyes narrowed for a better shot. A clean throw to the head should do it.

Naruto threw the kunai, impaling the deer like creature in the head. The deer like creature fell dead. The blonde sighed as he summoned three clones. He pointed to two of them. "You two are to take the food to the camp. You are to go fruit hunting. I will stay here and collect some water." The three nodded before doing what they were told to do. The original reached into one of the scroll slots and pulled out a small scroll. He unfurled it and un-sealed four large empty jugs. He managed to get some empty plastic jugs from Jacks kaa-san so he could use them for water. The blonde grabbed the jugs and filled them with water. He admired the way the water could adapt to the shape of the jug. It was amazing. They always took the shape of the container. It made him wonder was that the reason why bijuu containers became weapons of mass destruction.

He shook the thought away when the jugs filled. He resealed two of the jugs and put the scroll in an empty slot he had on his back hip. He tied one of the jugs to his left hip and lifted the other and walked back to the camp. When he arrived back it was almost night and the meat was almost cooked. After eating with some small talk the trio went to sleep for the night.

A/N And I am going to cut it there. Now you guy's see what the first of Babbo's transformations are. And this one has a little trick. I will give you a hint. It deals with electricity. And before I leave, there are two things I want to mention. One is that you guy's vote on who you want the fourth character in Naru's harem is because I am at total loss on that. The only rule is that it has to be form Mar and it can't be Snow or Dorothy as they are already in it. the next thing is that my spelling and grammar sucks. I need a Beta. So any one interested? If so please PM me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter ten-Dorothy gets her man

Dorothy was looking at Jack with a critical eye. The boy was trying to destroy some unbreakable gate. To her this would be easy do to her connection with the Arms she managed to obtain (steal). The kid however was having a hard time. He just couldn't see what the exercise was about. All he was doing was using his strength which was about the strength of an average male. It wasn't doing much against the wall but it was leaving large dents in the wall. Yeah dents that heals quickly. She was getting tired do to not being able to sleep. She walked over to a bench and started to sleep.

Jack stared down the door. The thing just wouldn't brake damn it! What did it take?! A fucking rocket launcher?! This was just insane! Behind him was a very large woman that he thought of a horrid. The lady had an upside down heart on her color. Her hair was ratty. She mostly resembled a mouse in Jacks opinion. The lady was constantly yelling at the boy. He was begging to wonder what his adoptive brother got as a guardian for the moment. His was mean! If he got the mean one odds were that Naruto got lucky and got the cute one that would want to mate with him a lot.

He jumped at the gate, slashing madly with his shovel. The shovel head had an edge that with a narrow nose. It was made of mostly metal with some wood in it thrown in. the handle was like a bar with the mains shaft jutting off from the center. He made a few good size craters with cracks jutting off from it but when he landed the stone slab healed itself quickly. The farm boy heard some chuckling from behind him. That ticked the teen off so he wildly swung behind him with his shovel aiming for the midsection. The shovel clanged against something metal. When he looked at what the shovel connected to. It was a black steel kunai a hand connected to it. He traveled the arm up to look at Naruto's whiskered face. A smirk was plastered to his face. Behind him were Snow and a black haired bomb shell with cat ears and a cat like tail. "You know you suck at sensing people right?"

Jack paled at the gleam in Naruto's eyes. Naruto looked at Dorothy and smiled. The blonde blurred out of sight and reappeared next to Dorothy. He leaned against a pillar next to her, watching her deep breath. She looked so graceful. His cheeks blushed slightly as he looked at her beautiful face. She just looked lovely. Naruto shook his head. Maybe he did love the three goddesses. Naruto cleared the thoughts in his head before he broth in the air. Before he could make a real move the older teen moved to where she had her dagger ring out and pointed at his neck while he had his hands thrown up in the air showing he wasn't going to do anything.

Dorothy's eyes lit up with joy. She was not expecting Naruto to appear. She was expecting to wait out the months and give him the aphrodisiac on a free day. But now she had a chance. She could easily slip it today and have him and his kits. She mentally jumped with glee at the thought. Naruto grinned sheepishly. The dagger turned back to a ring on her finger and she glomped the blonde teen. Her hand shot out to his fox ears and started scratching. The ex-shinobi started to purr under her touch. She led him to where his head was once again resting in her lap. Having him as hers was going to be great. She sighed contently as she saw his fox like tail swish.

Snow was watching how Naruto reacted under the older teens touch. She was jealous of the position Dorothy was in. she wanted to have Naruto in that position. She wanted that blonde head of hair on her lap while she scratched his ears. Her cheeks blushed with rage. "What are you doing to Naruto-kun?!"

Dorothy looked at the princess and cocked her head to the side slightly. "What do you mean? I'm only scratching his ears," Dorothy said. She didn't let up on her scratching though. His purrs were like music to her ears.

Snow looked at her angrily. She knew the pink haired teen knew what she was talking about. How dare she touch her Naruto-kun? She froze. Did she just think of him as hers? May she was falling for the blonde. He was cute and the fox accessories just made it harder for her not to fall for him.

Dorothy finally let up on her scratching. The blonde lazily got up and stretched with a loud yawn. He lazily eyed the people around him. "What did I miss?" Everyone sweat dropped at the question. Was he that clueless when that happened? The blonde got up from where he was much to the despair of Jack. He looked at Jack and then the sun. it was about midday so Jacks till had some time. He looked back at Jack and smirked. "You are going to hit that door till you pass out. When you wake you will be able to eat but you have to go at the gate till you pass out again. This tit is how it's going to be till you pulverize the thing. I already did it so I am going to have a Kage Bunshin watch over you so you are not alone. Snow, you will also have a Kage Bunshin to help you with whatever and as a training partner. Dorothy, I need your help for this one." The group nodded and went off in different directions.

The original led Dorothy to an area where they were kind of secluded but still in earshot. Dorothy scowled. She wouldn't be able to do to do anything at this range of hearing. Naruto looked at her before smiling g sheepishly. "I kinda need help with my bracelet. I got an ice stone in my bracelet but I have no idea how to activate it or whatever."

Dorothy nodded her head before lifting his arm. He blushed as she examined the stone. "You won't be able to alter its shape majorly with this stone. What you will be able to do however is change the ability slightly to an icy effect I can help you augment the dagger s. it will come at a price though."

"What's the price?" Naruto asked. She had a sly smirk as she looked into his eyes.

"That will come later. Now what do you want the ability to be?" for the next few hours they were going over possible effects on what could happen. They came up with some useful ideas but they both agreed on one idea. The ability was that it would be able to freeze anything it touched. She helped him into augmenting the bracelet and he went off experimenting with the thing. She and Babbo fallowed the blonde to watch what it would do.

Naruto went to a clearing with many trees surrounding it. He smirked as he slipped into a stance he raised his right arm and had his left ready. "Weapon Arm, Ten Dagger Bracelet." The ten knives attached to blue chakra strings appeared in the air.

Dorothy watched intently. She was wandering how he was making the knives levitate like it was. She knew it had something to the blue strings attached to his fingers but what was it? She watched the blonde twitched his fingers. The knives went everywhere, impacting the trees. She saw a good size area around the knife froze solid. She smirked. It was just as he predicted. Sure it didn't completely freeze an enemy but it sure as hell crippled them. This was a useful weapon Arm in the right hands.

Babbo looked at the trees and whistled. "Hate to be the unlucky fool who crosses paths with those."

Naruto smirked before calling the knives back to their respective bracelet form. "I guess." Naruto looked at the trees. It didn't seem they were going to thaw anytime soon. "This is great for war. It takes two people to successfully take a wounded man off the battle field. If I just cripple my opponent then I can take out three people with just one strike. Multiply it by ten then I can take out thirty people out at once." The two looked at him before he sighed. "I lived in war torn content so we had to come up with tactics to take out the most people. Problem was when we used the plan everyone started to use it. It just became repetitive." The two nodded and looked at the frozen wood. Yeah, it wasn't going to thaw anytime soon.

Naruto clutched his head as a sudden rush of information went into his head. He shook off the pain and looked at the sun. It was going to be dark soon so it would be better to set up camp right now. Besides, Jack passed out from lack of rest. "We should head back. We need to set up camp and the sun is about to set on us. We have enough food to last us a few days." Naruto grabbed Babbo and started to walk off with Dorothy fallowing behind him. Naruto bent down a little. "Get on my back Dorothy-chan. It will be a lot faster if you get on my back."

Dorothy nodded and quickly got on his back. The pink haired teen relished the fell of his back. His scent was intoxicating. She just couldn't get enough of it. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, forcing him to fell her breasts smash against his back. She mentally smirked at his crimson blush. She nuzzled her head into the crook f his neck. "Come on Naru-kun, we got to get back to the others," she literally purred into his neck.

The blonde blushed at her purr. He didn't know hwy she was having this effect on him he should be immune to the shit but he wasn't. What made her, Kyuubi, and Snow? Was it love? He shook his head. He couldn't think those thoughts right now. It would have to be later. He sighed and blurred out of sight and reappeared at the camp. The fire and the tents were already set. He set Dorothy down when he was a good distance away form Snow, fearing a fight would happen if he just walked in with her on his back. He looked at Jack, who was sleeping in his tent. The boy had some serious training coming after he finally broke the gate. He walked up to the fire and sat down on a log with Dorothy on his right. The blonde pulled out a scroll and unfurled it. On it was a few storage seals. He pumped some chakra into one and a half eaten deer like animal appeared in a plume of smoke, salted and everything. He also resealed the empty jug and placed the on his hip on the ground for consumption. "Let's eat!" he yelled.

It was only a matter of time before Dorothy managed to slip the aphrodisiac into the meat. The blood and flavor should cancel out the smell and the taste of the potion so he wouldn't know. It was specially made so that all she had to do was enter some of her magic into his system and viola; you have a horny fox that she would sate. The pink haired teen looked at the blonde as he got up. Snow already fell asleep along with Babbo so she didn't have to worry about anyone ruining her moment.

"I'm going to take a bath," Naruto said over his shoulder and walked over to the waterfall that he saw earlier. He walked up to it and touched his feet in it. The water was to fucking cold. He looked at the pond and smirked. His hand ran through a few quick hand seals before he inhaled a large breath. **"Katon-Endan-no-jutsu!" **A small stream of fire shot out of his mouth and impacted the stream. Steam escaped form it and he smirked a foxy smirk. He quickly de-clothed himself and jumped into the water. The hot liquid felt so soothing to his body. He swam to the edge ant quickly threw his head back. The blonde stopped paying attention to the outside world. To him, he could die right there and still not give a damn.

Dorothy watched the blonde leave and quickly followed him without his knowledge. She saw him de-clothe and licked her lips. The blonde was large and feel so good. She could literally feel herself drip. When the blonde kitsune wasn't paying attention she quickly undressed and slipped into the water without any noise. She slowly slipped some of her magic into his system, making him have a hard on without much notice. She reached him and slowly pressed herself against him. He went red in and instant. He looked at her with shocked eyes. She smirked as she went in for the kill. Her lips crushed against his claiming them as her own. Her tongue traced against his bottom lip, wanting access to his mouth.

The blonde was shocked beyond belief. First Dorothy went in the water with HIM. Then she pressed her body fully against his and then started kissing him. He was definitely sure that someone was either playing a very cruel joke on him with some kind of weird Arm that casts elusions or that she really did want him. He slowly closed his eyes and opened his mouth and met her tongue in an opposition of sorts. It was a match that he would surely loose as his tongue was forced down. Her tongue once again called his mouth as hers. She tasted everything that she could. To the red eyed teen his taste was divine. He tasted like ramen and something wild. It was delicious to her taste buds.

Her hands slowly reached down and cupped his manhood. She smiled coyly at the blonde. "Is this for me?" she asked in a playful tone. The blued eyed ex-shinobi blushed a bright red. His blush made a tomato look pink. She smirked as she looked into his eyes. Her body, or rather mind, felt a small tug. The world around her changed. The place was like a peaceful meadow. A few trees grew here and there. The grass was kept short and a few rabbits hopped around, nibbling on the grass.

"**He's cute, don't you agree?"** she heard from behind her. She whirled around to look on a beautiful face. She had long flowing silver hair. Her eyes were as red as her own. The woman was older, around her mid twenties. Her bust was rather large; around a mid D to large D. her curves were sensuous. She had nine flowing silver fox tails swaying behind her and large silver fox ears that twitched at every sound made in the meadow. She wore a deep black kimono that clung to her body like a glove with a silver fox running along the bottom of it. The pink haired teen knew that most men would fall unconscious at her looks before they even got a chance to know her.

"And you are?" the teen asked in confusion. The silver haired kitsune chuckled.

**"Me, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune but you could call me Kyuu,"** the kitsune replied with a small smile. "**Now onto more pressing matters. You were about to mate with Naruto-kun if I am right?"** The pink haired teen nodded. **"You love him right?" again** the teen nodded. **"Would you stay with him if you knew where he came form exactly? Would you keep with him and bare his many kits along with others? How willing are you to stay with him?"**

Dorothy looked at the woman with fire in her eyes. How dare she question her love for Naruto?! She was willing to be with eh blonde by any means necessary! "I am willing to be with Naru-kun by any means necessary."

Kyuubi smirked. That was the reaction she expected from the girl. She would make a good mate for the blonde. She seemed like she could bare some strong kits as well. "The look at this." She motioned towards the side and a window of sorts. Dorothy looked inside and almost cringed. She saw a proud man seal an elegant silver fox into a baby that resembled Naruto quite a bit. She saw the man say that he was to be treated as a hero. What she saw next was an atrocity. The so called council was calling out for the boy's blood. She saw only four clans walk up and say that the kid should be spared. The Naras, the Akimichis, the Aberames, and the Inuzukas. The rest called out for blood. She also saw to old men call out for the boy to live. One was a kind old man in red and white. The other was what she deduced as a war hawk. He seemed to only want the boy as a weapon. In the end the boy was aloud to live with his unconscious mother who woke up about half way through the meeting. She saw him train to his limits and reach up to the ranks of second in command. She saw him train with a pervert and learn great techniques. She saw him meet the elegant fox. She also cried at the treatment of the poor boy. She saw him watch his mother die and him willingly seal away his memories. She saw him go through this so called academy and get no help form the teacher except for one. She saw the blonde get tricked and pay for the consequences. She saw him do some chores then his first C-class mission. She saw him regain his memories and saw him fall in love for the first time. She saw the same love die on the day he remembered everything. She saw a pink haired banshee beat him for absolutely nothing. She saw the blonde curse as he had to retrain his body in everything he had; making it so it still took years to regain everything. Then she saw the blond leave to Marchen and live here. She realized that it was her precious blondes life that she saw. This was what he had to put up with. This was what his life was like. It was an utter hell.

"How did he stay sane?" she asked out loud.

**"It was because I would not allow it," **Kyuubi answered. **"I would not have my future mate go insane like the Shukaku's host."**

Dorothy glared at her. "What do you mean by your future mate?" she asked heatedly.

Kyuubi smirked. "Kitsune law dictates that he has to have more than one mate. Are you willing to share him and have him or are you going to back down?" Dorothy looked at her.

She thought about it. Was it worth sharing him to have his body and love? Was it really worth it? Then she looked back on what she saw and nodded. With the life he had he deserved all the happiness that he could get. "Yes."

Kyuubi smiled toothily. **"Good. I knew I was right about you. Just on a side note, the lovable dense blonde loves you to and there was no time between pulling you here and the time you will leave. And if you do this you won't get pregnant till you want. After he mates with you don't be surprised by sudden foxy appendages. It's all natural."** Dorothy nodded before she felt a slight tug at her mind.

Before she realized she was back in the real world looking at a shocked Naruto. She smirked. "Come on lover boy. Take me and make me yours." Naruto blushed as she gripped his shaft and slowly had it enter her. She moaned as it slid into her sopping wet pussy. She felt the head bump against her hymen. She braced her self for the pain and slid him in all the way quickly. She cried out in pain and quickly clung onto him for comfort. She felt his arms wrap around her for comfort and found him instinctively nibbling on her color bone, making her pain ease.

The pain lowered to a dull throb. This was her time to gain the affection she wanted. This was her time to make him know that he was loved. She slowly rocked her hips and moaned at the sensations of mixed pain and pleasure. She felt his hands roam her body, rolling over every curve she had. It fate good to have him do this to her. Her lips crashed against his, claiming them and parting his lips so she could roam **her** territory. Her hands reached for his ears and started to scratch them. His purr was now felt. The vibrations seemed to egg him on as he slowly bucked his hips and met her thrusts.

His hands roamed her body till the met up with her breasts. His fingers rolled her highly erect nipples. The pink haired girl quickly pulled out of the kiss and arched her back in a low moan as pleasure filled her body. She looked at the blonde and quickly pressed his face against her wonderful breasts. Her hips started to thrust downward faster as pleasure almost took her over completely. She was forced over the edge quickly when she felt Naruto lightly suck on her nipple. She screamed as her orgasm racked through her body, leaking her juices onto the blondes cock.

The blonde cringed as he felt his lover's pussy literally ilk him for all his cum. He almost over the edge before it started to grip him in this matter. Naturally he released his seed into her womb. His teeth sunk into her color bone. He leaked some of his charka into her system, marking her as his.

When the orgasms ended, Dorothy laid her head onto his chest." I love you," she murmured as she listened to the rhythm of his heart beat.

The blonde smiled kindly at her and replied in the same manner. "And I love you my foxy-hime." She cuddled even closer in his grasp and felt hi grow hard again she smirked as she started to buck again.

"Ready for another round?" She moaned a bit as he responded in kind and rolled his hands over her body.

A/N Well there you guys go. I posted a poll in my profile so please vote. And this is the second lemon I have ever done. It will most likely not be the last. Now review or I will have my minions take you to the lowest level of hell where you will get your ass kicked by Chuck Norris.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter eleven-experiments

Naruto woke up in Dorothy's tent. His arms were wrapped around Dorothy in z tight embrace as she cuddled closer for warmth. He was about to panic as a sudden rush of last night's endeavors replayed themselves in his mind. He smiled slightly. Dorothy really did love him. He looked down at her pink head of hair and almost gasped at what he saw. There stood on top of her head was a pair of black fox like ears with pink tips proudly as she snuggled into his chest. He inspected her body closely. On her rear end there was a black fox tail with a pink tip that swayed a bit in contentment.

The blonde felt a mental tug on his mind and felt himself get pulled to his mindscape. He looked around, inspecting the scene with a critical eye. He felt a woman press herself flush against his body, making him shiver and blush. The blonde turned his head slightly to look at Kyuubi as she purred into his neck. "Uh what do you want Kyuu-chan?" he asked nervously, fearing what her answer might be.

The silver haired woman smiled foxily at him and had her tails wrap around him. "**You have noticed the changes on your mate right?"** Naruto nodded dumbly at the question. **"Good, the reason is because you marked her as yours. During your session last night you bit her in the neck and pushed some of your chakra into her system. What that did was made her a kitsune like you so you don't have to worry about out living her, and made her mind set change to where she only sees you as a mate for as long as you are around and living she won't be able to cheat on you. Now you as a kitsune male are entitled to some rights. Like for one you have to have more than one mate, at least three mates."**

Naruto looked at her shocked. "What do you mean I have to have more than one mate?" he asked shocked. All the Kyuubi did was smirk.

She spun the teen's body around and had her clawed hands gripping his shoulders, holding the blonde in place. **"Exactly how it sounds Naru-kun."** She pulled the blonde to her and kissed him deeply, savoring his taste. She felt the blonde slowly wrap his own tail around her and start to trialing his hands up her body till he found her waist. The male kitsune pulled the female into a tighter embrace. His tongue met hers in combat, trying to prevail over the other. This was a battle that the teen would win. His tongue explored her moist cavern of a mouth, savoring her taste as her tongue gladly laid submissive. The older of the two started to moan quietly was she felt his rough hands massage her scalp as the tried to deepen the kiss. Her hands let go of his shoulders and wrapped around his back, desperately clinging on to him as if her life depended on it.

The need for air got to great for the two. With a gasp they broke the kiss. Naruto looked at the woman and questioned why she did this. She chuckled before moving her neck in such a fashion that it showed the fair flesh of her neck**. "I want to be yours. I love you and I know you're every thought. Now mark me and make me yours for eternity."** She knew that it sounded corny but it drove her point across. She was really in love with the blonde. She was the one that befriended him first. She was the one that knew him the longest. She was the one that he could not tell a secret to. She cried for him when he locked up his memories. She was their all his life.

Naruto looked like he was struck by an arrow. The woman in front of him wanted to be his? Was this world going insane?! He looked at her eyes to search for any answers; anything that he could use as this was not her. In the deep bloody pools was nothing but love. He sighed as he opened his mouth revealing his large canines. Blue chakra started to whirl around them. With quick succession he sunk his teeth into her neck. Blood dribbled slightly from the mark. She could feel his chakra flow through her system, making her his property and him hers and Dorothy's property as well.

When he pulled his fangs out of her neck he licked up the sugary blood around the wound. The woman moaned as the rough tongue swept across her skin. When he finished he looked into her eyes and smiled. " You know how long I wanted to do that?" He gently kissed her on the lips.

She giggled a bit. **"I know. Remember that I am always watching your thoughts." **Naruto shook his head, muttering something about 'Nosy vixens' which earned him a light tap on the head. "Now then, you still have a sleeping mate who is about to wake up. You should be there to wake her up and help her through her pain." Naruto looked at her funny. Just what did she mean by her pain? The silver haired vixen giggled as she read his thoughts. She pulled the teen into a deep kiss. This was what she wanted as a good bye. While she was kissing the blonde she did some minor coloration to his hair and fur, wanting it to express him more as her container then as a blonde kitsune. She mentally smirked. Soon she would be on the outside realm with her blonde and the mates that he chose and be snuggling him as Dorothy was doing to the blonde right now.

Naruto felt himself get pulled back to reality. He looked around. Nothing changed. He didn't know why but when he, or someone else got pulled into his mindscape for that matter, time seemed to stand still. He guessed it was like that so no one questioned his sanity. He looked down and found Dorothy sleeping soundly, pulling the blonde closer to her. He looked for their clothes to find them in a pile at the other side of the tent. He looked over their bodies to find them starch naked. He sighed. No wonder he could feel the ground a lot easier. He felt Dorothy stir in her sleep, signifying that she was about to wake up. She yawned as she opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes were still red but they now had slits like his and Kyuubi. The pink haired girl looked up at Naruto and smiled contently. "Morning Dorothy-hime," Naruto said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

She smiled at him. "Morning Naru-koi," she responded. She looked at his hair and cocked her head to the side. "What's with your hair and eyes?" Naruto looked at her before looking at a jug half full of water by where they were sleeping. Apparently they used it to regain lost fluids form last night's adventure and it was still uncorked. He motioned for some of the water to form a small mirror. When he looked into it he almost gasped. His hair had shiny silver tips and his eyes had a silverfish tint. They were still blue but the tint was more predominant, giving off this somewhat deepened look. The blonde sighed. He knew this was the Kyuubi's doing. She has been trying to get him to change at least part of his hair to silver because she thought he would look so much better. The blonde continued to look into his mirror and looked at his ears. Instead of white tips they had silver. He was glad that the still were mostly red as he liked the color. Black, silver, and red seemed to suit him more. The only reason he kept his hair color was for a reminder of sorts. He looked at his red fox tail to find that the tip of it was silver as well. Again he was glad it was still mostly red. He had to admit though, the silver accents made him look pretty cool.

He looked at Dorothy and smiled. "You know you look pretty hot with the fox ears and the fox tail,' Naruto remarked. She looked at him before he handed her the mirror. She looked into it for a second, examining her features better. Her ears were now on top of her head and now fox like. Her canines were now larger and more predominant, poking out of her top lip slightly. Her claws were longer and harder. She guessed they would be able to tear through flesh easily if she wanted them to. Her eyes now had slits like the woman she saw in Naruto's mindscape. She smirked. She liked her new look. It made her fell like she really was Naruto's lover. She was glad that she got to tell him how she felt and got to ride him first. She looked at the crook of her neck. There it stood in black ink, a fox with its tail swirling around in a circle. She squealed as she felt a hand grope her ass and grab her tail. She pouted as she looked at Naruto. All he did was smirk foxily at the pink haired teen. She pushed his hand away and gave him the mirror back. He turned it back to water and had it back in the jug. He looked at the opening and could see the sun beginning to rise. "Come on, let's get up. We want to get up before the others so we could reduce the questions." She nodded. She knew there were going to be questions on how she got her new foxy features. It was not that she was ashamed to answer that she now belonged to HER Naru-koi but she knew that there was going to be a lot, most probably from Jack as she knew the boy had a crush on her. The only reason the boy had a crush on her was probably her looks. She knew Naruto truly loved her and would continue to love her. No matter what she knew that he was going to love her.

The pink haired girl got off of him and went for the pile of clothing before throwing him his clothes. She slid her undergarments on then her dress on slowly. She turned around and saw Naruto already dressed in his gear. She was about to ask wear Kubukiri was but remembered he sealed it inside a scroll for right now. She remembered she asked him why he kept it out most of the time. His answer was readiness. It kind of made sense really. How many enemies would be willing to let you whip out a scroll in the middle of battle and unseal an object from said scroll? That kind of thing takes time. She knew very well that one second could change the entire course of a war. She also had another question that was bothering her. After their little sessions she had enough energy to tell him that she saw his life completely. Sure she didn't know his thoughts at the time but she did see his life. She told him that she didn't care where he came from; all that mattered now was that he was here where he could have love. "Why is you armor different from the other ANBU? I mean yours doesn't have there shin guards and gauntlets, your armor is made of metal instead of their hard leather, and your mask is black and red instead of white and red."

Naruto looked at her before smiling and kissing her. "To be honest I am not really finished with it. I still got to paint and add some stuff. As to the reason why mine is different, the reason why is because I found too many flaws in it." he pointed to his armor. "I have mine made of metal plates rather than hard leather because mine is a lot more mobile. Leather can harden and loose flexibility in the rain. The metal I use is put together so it can move with out any hindrance. I also have some special seals on it to prevent rust." He then pointed to his legs. "The reason why I don't wear shin guards is because when I first joined the ANBU ranks I had to custom make everything. The shin guards I made that fit me actually went a little past my ankles and sliced into my skin a little. Normally it wouldn't be a problem but if you have my healing rate you find out after prolonged missions that the shin guards have fully fused with your skin. It was a pain in the ass to pull them out." Dorothy laughed at that as he rubbed the tops of his feet. "That is why I wear the ANBU boots with the metal on the front. I don't have the gauntlets because of they just bothered me to no end. It was just too much leather on my arms for my taste. The things chafed skin way too easy." The last part was said with a put as he rubbed his arms in a soothing manner which made her giggle at his antics. Sometimes he was just a little kid. "The color scheme I had as they were and still are my favorite colors. I still have to paint a little around the red eye sockets and the red whiskers. (Those are the only red parts, the other part is black)" Naruto the sealed up his jug of water and went outside and sealed the empty jug. He looked over his shoulder to see Dorothy walking out of the tent. Her hair was put into the two braids. He smiled as he saw Babbo sleeping on a pillow outside. Dorothy walked over to him and hugged him form behind. Her head was placed onto his shoulder. He smiled and scratched her ears which made her lightly purr. "I got to wake up the others and then I am going out for a little bit to experiment a little. You're welcome to watch. I am goig to have some Kage Bunshin watch over the other two. I think I found another two people to join our family though."

She smiled sweetly at the blonde before kissing him on the cheek. "And they are?" Naruto smiled and as his tail wrapped around hers. He could feel each individual strand of her smooth silky fur against the skin of his tail. He felt her hands reach up to his ears and start scratching them, making him purr and close his eyes in contentment. She smiled and nuzzled her cheek against his, purring as she found out they were hyper sensitive last night. Kami she was still sore down there. Sure she didn't have any regrets on doing what she did but that didn't make it feel any better!

"One is Kyuubi and the other might be Snow." Dorothy looked at the blonde before snuggling her head in to the crook of his neck. Naruto could feel her shiver in pain as standing hurt her. He guessed this was the paint that Kyuubi was talking about. He turned around in her grasp and looked her in the eye. "Come on, let's get you patched up and then we will wake the other and have breakfast. We still have some of the meat that we can use." Dorothy nodded, knowing that the boy was an awesome medic do to his chakra control. Sure she knew that most people with his massive control had poor control but she knew the blonde prided himself in his perfect control. Sure his knowledge might not have been great as the big breasted blonde that she saw Naruto make fun of in his youth but the knowledge he did have was enough for a standard shinobi hospital. He walked her over to the logs that they used for chairs and lied her down on one. His hands started to glow green before he had them hovering above her body. She could feel the foreign energy seep into her body and revive her muscles, strengthening them. She started to feel like she could stand easily and with out pain. His hands stopped glowing green ash pulled them away slowly form her body. "There. Try standing and please wake the others while I get food ready." Dorothy nodded and walked over to one of the tents, making sure Naruto's attention was on her hips. She smirked as she could feel him blush faintly.

Naruto shook his, head trying to clear himself of the perverted thoughts of him and Dorothy on the ground making love. He turned to the fire and saw the fire wood a few feet away. There was still enough to make a little fore that he could use for breakfast. He unsealed the rest of the meat and started to cook it. When Dorothy returned with a sleepy Snow and Jack he smiled. Babbo was already awake from the sound of the fire starting. "Alright guys here are the plans for today. After breakfast, you jack are to go at the gate again and keep trying to pulverize it till you either pass out or actually complete it. Me and you aren't going to train till you actually do. Snow, you are going to have two Kage Bunshins to help you with tiajutsu as you rely on Yuki-chan to much. Dorothy and I are going to do some experimenting on Babbo. For some reason or another my chakra can't pass through you and that is a problem for me."

Snow looked like she was about to kill Dorothy. Last night she came to the conclusion that she loved the blonde and now this hussy was getting a chance to be with him?! Not if she had anything to say about it. "Why is Dorothy going with you?" Naruto looked at her sheepishly. How the hell was he supposed to tell a girl that he knew had feelings for him that Dorothy was his girl friend and fiancé? It just wasn't fair. He quickly tried to think of way out of it and then snapped his fingers.

"She knows the most about Arms," Naruto responded. He wasn't telling a lie at all either. He need her help incase something went wrong. "For some reason or another chakra can't pass through Babbo and I need to fix that. It wastes chakra to have it envelope him and it also take to much concentration. If I have it passes through him the consternation is lessened because I don't have to worry about chakra not covering a certain area or something like that." Snow seemed skeptical about it for a second before she actually looked like she bought it. She then got a good look at Dorothy and then paled. The way she was on Naruto's back with her black and pink tail swishing slowly signified that she was too late. Naruto was already claimed. But she would be damned if she let the blonde know that.

Breakfast was eaten with Babbo complaining about being used as a lab rat. After that Snow went with two Naruto clones and jack went with the big woman Bumoru to the Unbreakable gate leaving Naruto, Dorothy, and Babbo near the fire pit. The blonde reached into one of his pockets and pulled out an ink brush and black ink. "NO!" Babbo yelled. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PAINT OVER A GENTLEMAN! I AM NOT GOING TO FALL FOR THAT LAME TRICK EVER AGAIN!"

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry, this is special ink. It won't even show when I am finished." He opened the ink bottle and dipped the ink brush in. he grabbed Babbo and pulled hi close. He started to stroke the brush across his metallic skin. The ink felt cold against Babbo. He shuddered every few seconds at the sensations of the ink. Dorothy watched as Naruto painted over Babbo. She watched the blonde paint the seals with the delicacy of a surgeon. Each stroke was never a mess up and had purpose. The kanji was something unfamiliar to her but he knew their purposes. It was to have chakra able to flow easily through Babbo. Naruto kept his focus. He could not mess up. If he did either one things could happen. The seals don't do anything and he has to redo the whole entire seal network or the both met their untimely ends and phantom doesn't have to worry about getting Babbo back. He really hoped that if he did mess up that it would be the former of the two. He really didn't want to die. He examined the seals when he was done, looking for anything that could possibly be lethal. Naruto remembered placing the same seal array on his bracelet and Kubukiri. He thought the seal array would most likely work on Babbo but he wasn't completely sure if they would really work, do to the fact that the mysterious Arm had a conscious all his own like the two Guardian Arms that resided in this plain. Naruto focused a minute amount of chakra on to the seals making them invisible. The only way the y could be removed is if Naruto used the special enhanced clothe that he managed to store. He sighed. After this he was going to experiment a little and then he was going to finish his armor to suit him more.

Naruto walked to the lake that was near by and turned Babbo into his gauntlet form. Naruto pumped chakra through his left arm or rather his left forearm. He smirked. The chakra leaked form the tenketsu points and out of Babbo with ease. In a matter of seconds Babbo was completely covered in blue chakra. Naruto stopped the flow of chakra before turning Babbo back into the hammer. He could hear Dorothy clap and squeal before hugging him form behind. "Well what do you know, it works." Babbo nodded in agreement. He was glad that the testing was over. He looked overt to Babbo and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about the little experiment but I needed to have chakra pass through you." Babbo seemed to accept it. Naruto grinned in response. The bond kitsune turned his attention to a very large tree. "Now if you accuse me I need to check and see if this works." Dorothy let go and looked at him confusingly. Just what was her blonde fox boy up to? She felt his magic peek up to extraordinary amounts. As far as she could tell chakra was always flowing. Magic however was a different story. The 'magic' people sensed hear was actually residual from a precious fight. When a person actually call upon it people it was always larger than what they initially thought and it was always at a constant. It hardly ever changed unless it was increasing. She saw the blonde run towards a tree. What happened next shocked her. He started to run up the tree vertically about fifteen feet before he kicked off. When he landed he smirked. It worked. He wasn't really expecting it to work but it did! He thought about a jutsu and started to run through a string of hand seals**. "Suiton-Suiryuudan-no-jutsu!"** the blonde looked at the water as if expecting something. He dropped his head. Of course chakra control exercises could work but apparently the jutsus will never work. He guessed that it was do to the fact that it was a different kind of energy source and it could not physically manifest outside the body.

Dorothy started to clap. "Well you can run up a wall with magic yet you can't use a jutsu with it," she started to pout a little. "And I wanted to do those neat little tricks to." Naruto smiled and walked over to her. He kissed her. It was really a shame. He really wanted to teach her jutsus to as well. He did not want to be the only one using the jutsus. If there were more than one people who could use it then they had a better chance at winning the war. Then he snapped. Maybe she could use the chakra control exercises to get up to his level in control h. the blonde somewhat learned Tsunade's tiajutsu style and, maybe Dorothy could use it. He almost laughed at what could happen to perverts who peeped on her. If he didn't kill the pervert she certainly would.

He let go of Dorothy before walking over to the edge of the water and taking of the upper portion of his ANBU armor, leaving his skin tight tank top on. He pulled out a scroll and unsealed 3 cans of paint. One was a lot smaller than the other. He also unsealed larger paint brushes before he went to work. He first started on the mask. The smaller can turned out to be silver. His hands were like a skilled surgeons as he out lined the black ANBU masks red paint with silver. He put the mask on the ground and picked up the armor after opening the other tow cans of paint. This time they were red and black. The black paint went on first then the red paint went on, making a one inch border along the plates. When the plates connected he just made a half inch border. When he was finished he resealed the brushes and paint before doing a jutsu to quicken the rate of the drying paint with out ruining the armor. When they were completely dry he put them on and looked at Dorothy. "How do I look darling?" she smiled and sauntered towards him before kissing him deeply. He returned it kind before breaking it. "I will take that as I look good." She smiled and went back to kissing him. He was in for a real treat when bed time came along.

A/N Well I actually didn't expect it to end like that. Eh, oh well. The poll results are as fallows-

Chimera 4  
Guardian Arm 3  
Diana 1  
Candice 1  
Chaton 0  
Pano 0  
Aqua 0  
Loco 0

They are still open so don't worry about it. I didn't think people would want Chimera the most really. Eh, oh well. I have a question really, is anyone willing to draw the way I have Naruto looking right now? If anyone is that will be awesome. And I am still looking for someone to Beta this story so, yeah. Review or I will send my man eating monkeys after your asses!


	12. Chapter 12

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter twelve- Magic control and Snow's chance at love

It has been about forty days since the group entered the strange training dimension and Jack finally pulverized the gate in the middle of the day. Naruto trained Dorothy in chakra control or magic control as it was now called and she was getting it faster than he expected. Just last week he started training the basics of Tsunade's taijutsu to her. She at first couldn't get the timing right but she started getting it more and more. Jack was also caught peeking on her when she was taking a bath. The poor kid almost died that day when Dorothy caught him. The teen didn't know the meaning of restraint. She said that he was lucky that she wouldn't let Naruto get a shot at maiming the kid as she knew how sadistic the teen could be and the fact that if he died then they would have to explain how he died by a pack of wolves. They really didn't want to face an angry mother's wrath.

Snow has also gotten farther in her training. Her taijutsu has gotten moderate with ease. By the end of the six months she would be able to use it at a great level. The one thing that unnerved Naruto was the fact that she tried to keep away from him. He guessed that it was because that he was with Dorothy. He knew that it would have to stop because if it didn't then the team dynamics would be shot to hell and that would be bad. So here Naruto was talking with Dorothy about ways to get Snow to know that she still had a chance.

Dorothy sighed. The best way to get Snow to realize she still had a shot was to go straight up and tell her. Naruto had to go up with her next to him for reassurance and tell her that he has to have multiple mates so to speak. Naruto groaned but he did agree. The best way was to just tell her. All he had to do was get her alone and tell her and hope for the best. "Alright, we'll tell her tonight," Naruto said. The pink haired kitsune nodded. "But for now let's go training." Dorothy smiled and hopped on his back. She placed her head in the crook of his neck and started to purr. She always liked to ride on the blonde's back. For some reason or another it always felt good. Naruto smiled warmly at her before running off at top speed into the forest.

The couple landed in front of the lake. Naruto looked at the waterfall and smirked. He was going to up the magic control exercises. "Today we are going to do something different." Dorothy looked at her blonde quizzically. There wasn't much of the control that they can go over. She mastered tree climbing, water walking, the sadistic kunai test, and all the little twists that he put in them. What else could he possibly put in it? "We are both going to do it so you don't have to worry about something with an edge cutting you." Dorothy sighed in relief and jumped of his back. She looked at the waterfall and began to question what it had to do with what it had to do with what they were going to do. Wasn't she done with water walking? "What we are going to do is a combination of sorts. I had to this before and trust me on this; it is not as easy as it looks. What we are going to do is walk up the waterfall."

Dorothy looked at him wide eyed. Wouldn't they slip if they attempted it? Naruto simulated what a wet spot on a tree could do to a person if they weren't too careful. A waterfall was a constant rush of water and with the amount of force that it applied it could easily wipe them away. "The key concept is to cling to the bottom of it while repelling the rushing water. I checked to see if there is a surface under the water. There is a surface. This is really strictly for training, as sometimes you can't tell if the water just drops or if there is a sheer surface under it. Lucky us the surface is right under the water so we don't have to worry about getting hit in the chest with it and falling. And the lucky thing is that the pool is deep to."

Dorothy looked at Naruto as he focused chakra to his feet and started to run towards the waterfall. His chakra made perfect platforms under his feet. His movements didn't even cause a single ripple in the water. Naruto rushed to the water fall quickly and started to ruin up it! He really ran up it. It was amazing. She couldn't run up a tree with a too slick surface without being too careful. Naruto jumped off the water fall and landed in front of her with a smirk. "The trick is changing the chakra output when you make it to the waterfall. It really isn't the easiest thing to do." Dorothy nodded. It seemed simple when it was completed but she remembered he used chakra so it was easy enough for him. What would happen when he used magic would be a completely different subject. He would probably be worse off than her since he wasn't as familiar with magic as her.

Their time was spent on actually trying to see who got the farthest on the waterfall. Naruto lost and had to give Dorothy a massage as payment. Naruto was now rubbing her foot. Naruto looked at the sun and found at almost set. Snow should be almost done with her taijutsu training soon. A sudden rush of memory ran through his mind. He smirked. Snow managed to hit him pretty hard in the gut. Naruto stopped and Dorothy mewled in displeasure. Naruto crawled up to her head and started to scratch her ears. "Come on Dorothy-hime. Snow finished her training and we need to see her and set some things straight." Dorothy nodded while mumbling that he would have to start all over.

**"Yeah, go get your woman Naru-kun!"** Kyuubi shouted from the meadow in the seal. Naruto sighed as he got up. Flashes of his demon side started to appear standing in front of him. Naruto gripped his head in pain. His eyes were screwed shut like a jelly jar. His teeth were clenched together as he refused to cry out in pain. Black chakra swung around him madly, as it flickered from blue to black, in small flashes. His fur started to flash between black and silver and red and silver. His eyes flashed from blue orbs with slants to pitch black eyes with no whites.

**This fluid feels like pain  
This stoic mood is all in vain  
I reach into the dark  
I tear this other me apart**

**"Become what you are!"** a voice thundered through his head. Naruto finally cried out in pain. **"Become the demon you were truly meant to become."** Naruto dropped to his knees in pain. Why was this fucking happening?! What was the fuck was wrong with him?! The pain was so intense. It felt like he was having his skin striped with several, rusty kunai at a slow pace. He opened his eyes and found himself in a dark void. There was nothing but silence. Broken chains lied on the floor with rust and lava like cracks. The blonde staggered to his feet and looked around. The place was unnerving. He looked at the two gates. Both were rusted over as if age has stricken the place with a vengeance. Naruto turned in front of him and found himself getting punched in the face.

**How many years ago  
How many deaths I can't let go  
My flesh is temporary  
My God extraordinary**

Naruto staggered to his feet and found himself staring down at the dark Naruto. Naruto growled as he raised his right hand. "Weapon Arm. Ten dagger Bracelet." Nothing happened. Naruto's eyes widened as the evil persona's grin only widened. Naruto snarled and raced through a few hand seals. **"Mizukiri-no-Yaiba!" **A blade of water formed in his hands. He looked at the silver haired teen as he imitated the blonde. Th4e evil one bowed in mock respect. Naruto growled and blurred out of sight. He reappeared in front of the blonde and started to slash.

**You... can't... kill... MY... MIND  
A man delivered... can never make his way in darkness  
I know tonight will end but I won't give this life away again**

Naruto gritted his teeth. All the other one was doing was mocking him. Was he really that weak? Was he really unable to defeat this psycho? Naruto shook that thought off. Of course he was. He beat people that were stronger than him before. What makes this different? Naruto pushed himself back and dropped the blade of water. His hand went into a single seal as he landed. **"Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu!" **Four blondes plumed into existence, with one being volatile. Naruto smirked as it exploded, creating a veal of smoke making it hard for anyone to see. He smirked as his opponent was not expecting it and wasn't able to adjust his eyes quickly enough. The other three were gone.

**Sifting through the scene debris  
Oh my father call to me  
This smoke is in my blood  
This home is just no good**

The silver haired kitsune growled. He should have expected this to happen. He knew that the blond e may have preferred water and ice techniques over most but he still liked to use volatile objects and clones were no different. What made it different was that it wasn't as explosive as it should be. It was just smoky. His eyes widened in realization. This was a distraction, not an attack. His hands rushed through several hand seals. **"Futon- Daitoppa-no-jutsu!" **he inhaled and exhaled a great gust of wind. The smoke was cleared in an instant. He saw the blonde's rush through familiar hand seals and create swords of water. The silver haired did the same and rushed off to meet the blonde in combat. Something about the surroundings however irked him. There was something off. Something was off as if it was missing. It probably wasn't anything that he couldn't handle.

**Save me from my bitterness  
Give me up I did my best  
Shock this system full of shit  
Lock this fucker astonished**

Naruto gritted his teeth as he was forced onto the defensive. There was no doubt about it; this guy was his better in most ways of fighting. The blonde leapt back from another attack of the silver haired kitsune. His watery blade went into a stabbing motion. The other Naruto quickly pushed the blade aside and punched the blonde in the stomach, sending him hurdling backwards. Naruto staggered to his feet. His forehead dripped blood, blurring his vision. His eyes were dulled over with pain. Many small non lethal cuts covered his body, making it ache. Every time he moved. He struggled to get to his feet. His blurry gaze settled on his other persona. The teen was moving as if he didn't break a sweat. Naruto could see his skin gleaming and unblemished as he swayed form side to side. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched the teen blur to him. The look-a-like was going to be in for a fucking surprise when this was over.

**You... can't... kill... MY MIND  
A man delivered... can never make his way in darkness  
I know tonight will end, but I won't give this life away  
I won't give this life away - AGAIN**

The silver haired kitsune smiled wildly as he neared the blonde. His fist was cocked back. He dropped the blade long ago in favor of using his claws. Then he felt a major tug on his neck, pulling him backwards. He tried to grip whatever the fuck was gripping his neck but he found his arms bulled to the side in quick motions, one after another. The binding around his neck was loose enough to move his head. He saw three Naruto's, each with a whip made of water concerted to his body, with one around his neck and the other two around his wrists. He gritted his teeth was he heard the blonde speak. "**Mizu-no-Muchi."**

**A man surrendered can... never find his own forgiveness  
I know my life will end, but I won't give tonight away  
I won't give tonight away again**

The other Naruto's grinned as they focused chakra into the strands of water to electrify it, so to speak. The silver haired teen gritted his teeth in pain before laughing out. He saw Naruto run at him with a blade of water in a stabbing motion. The silver haired teen raised his feet off the ground and used the suspension he was in to kick Naruto in the chest, sending the blonde kitsune to the ground. He opened his clawed hands as black chakra started to swirl around him in the depiction of a fox. He pulled back his arms slightly before opening his hands. Giant fox like claws made of black chakra forced themselves out of the palm of his hand and nailed the clones, making them poof out of existence. He turned around and shot a claw at the last clone, killing it the instant the claw enclosed around the blonde.

**This fluid feels like pain  
This ruin feels like rain  
I reach into the past  
My future's fading fast**

Naruto looked at the monster in astonishment. He managed to break out of his trap with ease. How was that possible?! How could he let that happen?! The blade of water fell to the ground as he saw the silver haired kitsune blur and reappear in front of him. His clawed hand scrapped across his chest. The pain of the evil malicious chakra entering his system was intense and immense. It was even worse than the chakra being used. Naruto stumbled back as a round house kick caught him in the side of the head, sending him scarping across the ink black floor. Naruto was about to get up when he was kicked in the stomach. "**You think you can ignore my presence weakling!"** the monster kitsune yelled in frustration. **"Huh?! You are weak without me! Give in and become one with me! Together we can rule over the existence."**

**This fluid feels like pain  
This ruin feels like rain  
I reach into the past  
My future's fading fast**

Naruto spat at the teen's feet. "Yeah well I got four choice words for you asshole. Kiss my tailed ass." Naruto got kicked in the face before a flurry of needles came out of the darkness, puncturing him yet missing every vital spot. Naruto yelled in pain this was getting too fucking unbearable. It had to fucking end! It just had to! Naruto's body fell to the floor with a dull thud as the needles of the dark dissipated back into nothingness. He felt his body hoisted in the air as someone grabbed him by the neck. His fingers were positioned in away so his thumb was on the right jaw and his index was on the left. Naruto held a defiant look in hi fox like orbs as he stared down the deep black pits of the other kitsune. The black eyed boy scoffed a little as he looked over Naruto's body. It was a mess while his was in perfect condition. He brandished a kunai and dug into his own flesh slightly before starting to chant a little. While chanting he brought the edge of the blade close and started to 'paint' blood all over Naruto's form. A bright light shone through the darkness. The silver haired kitsune looked at the source of it and gasped. His flesh started to peel off. Under the skin was nothing but hollowness. He screamed of terror as he let go of Naruto and clutched his remaining parts, desperate to remain whole. It was all in vain as he was obliterated by the light. His skin flaked off and dissipated in the air. The light eventually got too bright and Naruto was forced to close his eyes, shielding himself from going blind.

**This smoke is in my blood  
This life is not enough  
This life is not enough  
This life is not enough**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in his and Dorothy's tent. However, unlike all the other times he fallen asleep with his mate Snow was there with her head tucked under his chin and her body clinging close to him. Dorothy was on the opposite side of Snow. Her head was on his chest, drooling slightly while her tail wagged a bit. He smiled as her ears flicked. She must have told Snow about having multiple mates. It seemed the girl accepted it as she was scooting closer, saying her Naru-koi. Naruto was about to get up when a hand pushed him back down. "No Naru-koi," Dorothy said while still keeping her eyes closed. Naruto was shocked as she buried her head in deeper to his chest. "You are going to explain to me everything that happened when you past out in the forest. And for the record, Snow-chan is awake."

The blonde gulped as he saw the younger girl's body get up to where she was sitting lotus style. She stripped herself of her zip up shirt, showing off her developing B-cup breasts in a tank top. She still wore the brown shorts. He blushed at the sight. She was pretty good looking and the blush on Naruto's face told her that he thought so too. He looked at Snow's face and saw that she was blushing heavily too. The blonde scratched the back of his head sheepishly, before looking at Dorothy. He explained everything that happened inside his mind. He explained the other part of himself. He explained the fight. He explained how he nearly got killed by the silver haired teen, while he wasn't fazed by the battle at all.

When he finished he looked at Snow and then hung his head. "So Dorothy-hime explained everything to you." Snow nodded her head slowly. Naruto cringed at the thought a bit. "Did she explain how my life played out?" Snow nodded. Naruto had a downcast look. He knew what was going to come. He heard it many times before. He knew that a princess like her would never love him, no matter how hard he tried. It just wasn't going to work out the way that he wanted it to.

But the insults never came. He didn't hear the words that threatened his very existence. When he brought his head back into the upright position, he felt the black haired teen fling herself onto him, claiming his lips as hers in a kiss. Her arms were wrapped around him in a hug. Naruto's eyes were wide in shock. This was not what he was expecting, no, he was expecting something completely different. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, deepening the kiss as his hands traveled up her spine. The rest of the night could only be explained as a series of drawn out moans from three people.

A/N Yeah I had to have the evil bastard return. He has more effects in Naruto's life then what I have been going at. I am hoping to complete the training in about the next two chapters so yeah. Here are the poll results.

Chimera 5  
Guardian Arm 3  
Diana 2  
Loco 2  
Candice 1  
Chaton 0  
Pano 0  
Aqua 0

Yeah, Loco gets some love while Chimera stays at the top. What makes Chimera so lovable though? It's not that I have a problem with her it's just that I have no idea why people like her to be with Naru so much. I got a beta so thanks to him this is probably a lot better. Give a round of applause to the drawing idea still stands as well as the poll. The song I used was Cardiff by Stone Sour. Keep those reviews coming or I will raise the dead pets under your house or apartment and have them rip out your inners and spoon feed them to you! *This is the real draft*


	13. Chapter 13

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter thirteen –the return

Alan was facing Ian with a grin. Ian came looking for Naruto. Allan mentally smirked at the lies he told him. However the young man caught on to why the doors were there and started to use the weapon Arm Octopus to strike him. Sure he could have beaten the young man easy but that would be when he was fully awake. In the state of sleepiness he was in it was painfully hard. It was also a problem that he had a limited range do to the Dimension Arm that he was using. He looked at Ian as he was about to deliver the final strike. The tentacle like whips whipped around, making their target Ian. **"Demons forward rush!" **A blur of blue chakra erupted in front of him, segmenting the whips. When the chakra died down he could see a figure with blonde hair and red and silver fox ears and a red and silver fox tail. He could see the large sword that the blonde normally used hoisted on to his shoulders. What was strange was that the figure was wearing a black jacket with white flees that stopped at his waist with a silver design on the back. The design had a circle with a narrow nose like thing coming off the bottom of it. On the sides of the nose were two weird pentagons. On his right arm was something different. The arm was a sleek metal armor with the forearm enlarged. Covering the hand was a large drill, about the size of the forearm, if not a little longer. On the forearm was the same cross that Babbo had. On the shoulder was the depiction of a clock face (Thank you Raidentensho)

"You know I was not expecting you guys to show up this early," the figure commented as he looked at Ian. Ian grinned. The blonde was still wearing pretty much the same thing he was wearing when they first met. He even still wore the kitsune mask. Of course he could see the modifications such as the silver paint out lining the eye sockets and the whiskers. And the strange armor he wore was modified with black and red paint. His left arm was now baring a strange Arm that he never even heard about. Ian grinned widely as he saw that they were all there. Each and every last one was there. "Well Kitsune!" he shouted gaining the kitsune's attention. "I have been waiting for a…"The sentence was left open as he examined Naruto a bit closer. Before he was emitting this strange blue energy that could create techniques that should be imposable. Now he could clearly see the residual magic energy surrounding him, mixing with the blue energy. What happened in those three days? How could he be so fucking strong in magic in only three days?!

Alan sighed as he lit a cigar. It was about time he came back from the training trip. "Yo Naruto!" Naruto turned to the dark haired man. "I have been waiting for you four you arrive. Welcome back." Naruto smirked as he slid into a kenjutsu stance.

"Just wait there jiji-san. I got these guys taken care of." Ian smile widened. The teen was really going to take him on again. This time he had the advantage. Last time he fought the kid they were going at it with one weapon while attacking with single or dual strikes. This time the man had multiple entries of attacking. He could attack eight times at point blank while the teen only had two strikes at point blank. And the teen's techniques required the use of his hands. Both hands seemed to be occupied by something. He smirked as he raised his hands, four tentacle like whips dangling freely from them before he moved his hands, sending the whips at Naruto in all directions. Naruto's body tense slightly before looking at Babbo. Naruto smirked as the point of the drill started slowly receding into his forearm, revealing a hand with two fingers and a large thumb.

Naruto raised his left hand before the whips could land on him.** "Time Shift!" **Time around him seemed to slow down till everything was barely moving. Naruto smirked at his invention. He made a Dimension Arm that could slow down time. It only affected people in a ten foot radius of him and it only lasted ten seconds but it still was a powerful asset to a war. Every second in a war could mean either a life saved or a life lost. The thing that sucked was that he could only use it in one hour intervals. Naruto smirked as he saw Ian's and the pawn that he brought with him visibly stiffen with shock. Naruto looked at his left hand before blurring out of sight. Every tentacle segmented a second after he blurred out of sight before he reappeared in front of the young man. His left arm shimmered as Babbo switched between forms.

Ian was shocked. The kid's residual magic energy used to be zero. Sure he has met people who had great reserves but this was insane. It should not have been able to sky rocket like it did! The amount residual magic that the blonde had was nothing like the amount of magic he was putting off right now. This was not supposed to happen! He looked at the blond kitsune's left arm as it changed quickly, changing to a plated gauntlet with talon like claws. Electricity sparked from spike to spike in a continuous stream of blue. The same strange blue energy cackled around the gauntlet like electricity. Naruto moved his left hand forward. **"Demon's electric impulse." **The blondes open palm slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of the man. All the pent up chakra that the gauntlet held was sent through the black haired man. Ian's form was sent flying backwards will it rolled along the floor. The man managed to get to a crouching position but was put down slightly as a shock went through his body, paralyzing his nerves.

"What the hell is this?!" he asked in astonishment. The kid had the cards dealt against him and it seemed as if he had the bad hand. It was as if lady luck was against him this turn around. Naruto readied Kubukiri into a stance before speaking. He learned long ago that when you were up close and personal to a person when explaining things then that could lead into dangerous consequences.

"Babbo right now has three forms." Naruto raised his left arm, showing off Babbo. "This was the first form that I imagined. I call it Electro Gauntlet. What it does is shock the neural system, making everything buckle for a temporary time. Normally it would only affect the area that I hit but combined with chakra and the fact that I hit you in a major spot added to a full body effect. I can tell you that there is a lot more to it then what I have shown you right now. The drill I used earlier is a time warping Dimension Arm. It slows down time to a near standstill. It only lasts ten seconds and it could only be used in a ten foot radios but it still is useful with my speed. What it is called is the Time Drill. The third is something you have to wait for." Naruto raised his clawed hand as the Pawn moved in front of Ian.

The Pawn had a chain dangling from his hand with a jar at the end. "Here, heal yourself. I will stall for time." Ian's eyes widened a spear appeared in the woman's hands. "I will start with the weakest!' the woman rushed towards Jack. The dark haired teen smirked as he raised his shovel. With a quick motion he slammed the nose of the thing into the earth. **"Earth wave." **The earth in front of the boy started to uplift in as wave like patterned, sending chunks of it on the woman. She was sent flying backwards by Ian. The effect of the Demon's shock was actually wearing off. It was as if the paralysis was not meant for a permanent shock. Ian looked at Naruto. Sure the black haired kid has gotten good but he really was only about Rook class. It was the blonde that they stood no chance against. He would be impossible for the two of them to take down as he had the entire basis covered. He also had a mysterious third transformation that they most likely had no way to counter act. If it was just him then he would keep fighting till he was either a, knocked unconscious or b, dead.

"Hey Kitsune, let's make a deal." Naruto's ears perked as he looked at Ian. If the guy wanted to bribe his way out with money or anything that most rich people used it then he was going to die. Naruto looked into the man's eyes and then at the woman that he looking at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen in realization. It wasn't for his sake but more for her sake, he was doing this of her survival. Naruto slowly slipped out of the kenjutsu stance waiting for the man to speak his deal. Naruto still did not trust that man. "Holly Arm Healing Angel. This can heal injuries up to a certain point. Let me use it on Gido. If you do I will give it to you." Naruto looked at the man in shock. He was giving up something like that for a Pawn. He was expecting something different but not that. That was not expected.

"Sure, I'll take it." Naruto eyed the chain carefully still not trusting the thing. Naruto watched as he helped the Pawn up to her feet and started to heal her. The chain emitted a strange glow as it healed the woman. Ian eyed the teen as he smiled slightly.

"Naruto, I may loose this one but next time it is your turn. I'm climbing the ladder!! If you can get this strong then so can I! You'll see me again soon. Don't forget about me." Ian threw the Arm to Alan for his use. Naruto eyed them as they vanished. Something tolled him his life just got a bit more hellish right now.

Naruto stretched his back and latched Kubukiri to his back. Babbo switched back to his hammer and started to roll around enjoying the fact that there was now a sun. Jack was prancing around and Alan was finally getting a good look at how they have physically changed. Naruto's only changes were mainly on his clothing and Jack pretty much didn't change at all. He saw both of Babbo's transformations that Naruto bothered to show so there was no real surprise there. What really caught his eyes were the two female's new foxy features. Dorothy had a black and pink fox ears and a tail with the same color scheme wile Snow had black and white fox ears with a fox tail with the same color scheme. His mind started to replay scenarios that could have happened in there but then his eyes landed on the markings of each of there neck. He chuckled as he knew the dog wasn't really paying attention to it. He looked at the group and started to become serious. "This is no time to play around." Every one turned there attention towards Alan. "It's now time that we head for the Hild Continent. Our mission begins so stay…" before he could finish the sentence he fell asleep due to sleep deprivation in a sudden bang Ed was back to normal or as normal as a talking dog could get. Naruto sighed as he took of his mask and attached it to his belt.

"Good morning Ed!" the princess shouted. Ed turned his gaze towards her and waved.

"It's been to long!' Naruto watched as the dog's gaze landed on him. He knew there was going to be something that was bad but he couldn't place his finger on it. "Naruto-sama, I have been watching. You have grown powerful. But what's the idea of kissing the princes in the ice castle!!" you should be ashamed!!!"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck in sheepish manner. "Then you are really not going to like what happens next." Ed looked at him funny before turning his gaze towards the princess. He saw that she no longer wore the bow as it would get in the way of the black, white tipped fox ears that flicked on her head. A bushy black, white tipped fox tail swished behind her in happiness as she looked at him with a kind smile. His gaze turned towards Dorothy to see that she had the same foxy feature with black and pink instead of black and white. He his eyes widened as he saw the same mark on both of their necks. He promptly fainted form shock. This day just had no end did it?

When he finally came to he saw Naruto's back. The blonde's sword was stabbed into the ground as he was conversing with the others about ways to wake the poor dog up. The dog looked at the emblem on the teen's back. It looked so much like their emblem. "Um Snow-hime, is that supposed to be our emblem?" Snow nodded

"Uhm, what's an emblem?" jack asked. Seriously, what was an emblem?

Snow sighed. She held up three fingers. "It's the symbol for our army. The world is dominated by three main forces. The Chess Pieces who are trying to take over Marchen. The Cross Guards who are trying to defeat them and the other is the Thieves Guild of Luberia." Naruto nodded. It was the same way back at home. Their loyalties usually lied with the emblem on their head band. His fingers traced thee emblem on his choker like head band.

"Uh why don't we join the Cross Guards if we are trying to defeat the Chess Pieces?" Dorothy asked.

"In the days before I fled Lestava the castle oracle made a prophecy," Snow answered. She put up one finger and started to imitate the oracle. "Flee the castle. Then create a new army. Go in search of the seven dwarves. Those seven will prove to be the ones who save you and Marchen."

Naruto looked at the groups reactions. Jack an Ed looked at her blankly while Dorothy and Babbo were seething in anger. Naruto went up to Dorothy and started to try and calm her down. It worked for a little bit as he heard he purr when he started to scratch her hears but Snow instantly wanted to have her ears scratched. Ultimately Naruto was sitting down with their heads in his lap while he scratched their ears. When the two got their ears sufficiently scratched Naruto stopped.

"We need to create a new army. The cross guards are being decimated as we speak." Naruto looked at Snow as she spoke with worry. The she was acting was different form what he initially pinned her as. She was being hunted down and all she could care for is other people.

Naruto got up and looked at the group. "So what should we name this little group of ours?" Naruto asked out loud. In side his mind he was beginning to contemplate ideas of what the name should be, he snapped his fingers and looked at the group with a happy glint in his eyes. "I got it. How about Team Demon Shadow." (Thank you Fallen-Ryuu) Everyone's eyes widened at that. "Why would he suggest that?

"Why would a gentleman want to be on a team with such a barbaric name?" Babbo asked.

Naruto smirked before answering. "I know it may seem contradicting right now but think about it this way. Three of us are fox demons, one is wielded by a fox demon, another is being rained by two fox demons and the other is a talking dog with a human transformation." Everyone looked a then and then began piecing together his reasoning for the name. The blonde was right on all the things he mentioned. Babbo looked at Naruto before looking at Naruto with a tick mark above his right brow.

"How about Babbo's Victory Assault Force," the sphere suggested. Naruto palmed his face.

"A little conceded don't you think?" the blonde asked. Babbo gleamed at the thought of Naruto considering the name. Naruto looked at the Arm with a dead pan look. "We aren't going to be named that." Babbo looked like he was struck down plane.

"Then 'Demon Shadow' it is," Ed yelled as he took out a short chain with a carpet like pendent on the bottom. He tossed it to the floor and it went up in a poof of smoke. When it cleared there was a floating carpet with for crystals on the corners. Naruto looked at the carpet with amusement before he sat on it. Snow instantly took her place cuddled up next to him as did Dorothy. "You know this thing only seats five," Ed commented. Dorothy looked at the dog before huffing and getting on her broom.

A/N Alright, we now have seen the second transformation of Babbo. The reason why it isn't a long distance Arm is because of the Ten Dagger Bracelet. The way Naruto uses it is for long distance. Besides, the drill oh so much more useful compared to a simple bubble gun that turns out to be mines. Sorry for the cliché names but I really couldn't think of any better names for them. If you guys got a better name please do tell. It really would be appreciated. And now for the poll results:

Chimera 8  
Guardian Arm 4  
Diana 4  
Loco 3  
Candice 3  
Chaton 0  
Pano 0  
Aqua 0

The polls are still open and it seems that Chimera is still in the league. Diana seems to be an instant favorite among few. That is great.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter fourteen-Nanashi

Dorothy was on her broom several feet away from the flying carpet, grumbling something about stupid dogs and not getting her rightful place next to Naruto with her head in his lap while he scratched her ears. Snow had her head in the crook of Naruto's neck sleeping soundly as Naruto ran his hand through her short, black hair. Every so often there would be a gentle purr from the kitsune as her tail would sway contently. Ed sat next to Naruto so as to keep an eye on the way they were going.

Ed turned to Naruto. The reason why Dorothy was not on the carpet was so he could try and convince Naruto not to marry her or Snow. To him, no one had the right to marry the princess unless they were also royal. "Um Naruto-sama can I ask you something?" Naruto looked at the dog before motioning for it to continue.

"Dorothy's a witch right?" Naruto nodded his head. "The witches of the island of Caldia, northwest of Lestava, are some of the sneakiest, shadiest characters known. They mingle with no other country and are unforgiving to intruders. Yet of all the witches, the one named Dorothy has a uniquely bad reputation."

Naruto shook his head and looked at the dog. What was he trying to pull? "Yeah, I know that and I do not care." The dog seemed to be taken aback a bit. The kid did not care about the fact that she was a thief? Who was this teen exactly? Before Ed could make a retort Naruto pointed in front of him with a smirk. "We have reached land." The dog turned around and sure enough there was land. Naruto silently shook Snow awake. "Time to wake up, Snow-hime."

She groggily stretched and yawned, showing off her razor sharp fangs to the world cutely. She smiled at the view of the mainland's coast line and mountains as they arrived. She looked at her fiancé as he smiled down at her and kissed her on the lips lightly. The blonde kitsune broke the kiss and smiled lightly at the girl. His gaze then turned to the mainland. Something was really off about the place. It was as if something was about to happen. What exactly, he did not know, but he knew something was about to happen pretty soon.

Then the spears came from seemingly no where. The things punctured the carpet and sent them spiraling down the stony floor below. Every one of the passengers was hanging on for dear life as their ride plummeted down to earth. Smoke trailed behind them, marking a clear path of their descent.

The landing sucked. They hit the ground hard and nothing was there to soften the landing. Miraculously, everyone was alright. Nothing was broken, and no one had any permanent damage. Naruto's gaze was everywhere, trying to find a cause for their sudden descent to the earth.

His eyes snapped to the side as he heard someone come up over the ridge. Most of them looked like thieves due to the rags and the scarves that covered there face. One man stuck out to the blue eyed kitsune.

He was a tall man of around twenty or so. He had long flat blonde hair that was cut off just below the waist and had a few bangs framing his face. A long red headband kept his hair from getting in the way of his sight. His eyes had some kind of playful mirth to it if you knew the guy. Covering his mouth was a long blue scarf that did not get in the way of anything. His shirt was mainly red with a few white blocks running on the left side of his shirt. His right sleeve was held up by two straps of red clothe and a red sheath like thing was on his back. His baggy pants were white and went right under the heel of the shoes. One his hands were three rings. One was a weird looking thing with a spiral in the center. The other two had eyes in the center and was on each hand. He saw the man pull down his scarf, showing off his narrow face.

"Today five Chess Pieces," the man jumped off the stone he was on and in front of the group. He was smiling widely was he looked at them and held his hand in a thumb down position. "Will die!"

Naruto growled at the assumption and brought Kubukiri to the man's neck. "You know it is not wise to face check a person like that." The ex-ninja's voice was contorted in a growl of frustration as he looked at the blonde in front of him. The man looked at all the people with a skeptical gaze as he backed off of them.

The man put his hand to his lips and got a goofy look on it. "Did I guess wrong?" Naruto looked at the man as if he was insane. How the hell was he still alive if he made assumptions like the one of accusing them as Chess Pieces? One would generally kill another for a false accusation like that.

Snow looked at the men with at the men that followed the blonde thief. Each one of them was someone to be wary of. She could tell that by the way they felt and presented themselves, but what really set her off was the emblem on one of their shirts. "Things just got a whole lot worse here."

Nanashi smiled at the group. "Sorry for my stupidity. The call me Nanashi or chief and we are the Thieves Guild of Luberia." Naruto sighed and took Kubukiri of the man's neck and latched it back to its resting place. The man smiled even wider. "As if a bunch of cute kids like yourselves could ever be Chess pieces."

Naruto growled at the man. He was just inches away from getting killed by a rusty kunai very slowly. Nanashi looked around at the people that came. They seemed to be kids that really had no talent, well, there was the blonde teen with the large sword, the strange ball, chain and hammer combo and the weapon bracelet.

"Um excuse me," Nanashi heard from beside him. The man looked to the side to see a black haired girl with a fox tail and two fox like ears perched on top of her head and a rather ugly dog behind her. He also took notice to the woman that was falling from the sky with a broom. She had virtually the same fox features but with a different color scheme. He had a blank look on his face as he looked at them "You guys belong to the Luberia Guild, right? Don't you want to steal our Arms?"

Nanashi gained a lecherous as he looked at the two. "I did not notice the two hotties!!" Naruto looked at the man with a twitching eye. This man was about to die pretty soon. "Stealing from girls is against my code."

Naruto held Kubukiri's edge against the man's privates. "Hands to yourself, hentai," the younger blonde said in a menacing voice. The blonde man chuckled and backed away nervously. Naruto kept his hard gaze on the man as he strapped his large sword to his back. He looked at everyone that followed the man and sighed. "So what were you doing on the coast lines? Not many travelers come through here."

Nanashi looked at the teen blankly. "I've chased the Chess Pieces in vain for a long time. So have my comrades elsewhere." He looked at Team Demon Shadow before smirking. "Well, the Chess Pieces are your foes too, right? Why not join me?"

Naruto looked at the man with his head cocked to the side. Join this man in defeating the Chess Pieces? He man did have a powerful aura around him even if he was a major pervert. In a sense it was a lot like Jiraiya except this guy seemed like he can actually get women instead of their unholy wrath like the old hermit got when he was caught peeping. Naruto also knew the communication between thieves. It was basically an unparalleled system if worked right and he knew that this man knew how to work it out right.

"Sure, why not," the blonde teen finally said. "But if you try anything on Snow-hime or Dorothy-hime, I will castrate you in the most inhumane way possible." To emphasize his point Naruto called out one of his ten daggers. The man gulped at the threat. The kid was nothing to mess with and he could just tell that he did not leave a threat empty.

"Um, yeah, I will keep that in mind," the man said with an audible stutter. Naruto smirked at the man's reaction and put the dagger back into the bracelet. The man raised his hand and started to talk. "Dimension Arm, Andata! Bring everyone here to Luberia!" Everyone felt a pull on their bodies, the same kind of pull that they felt when they exited the training gate. Their bodies flashed out of view and reappeared somewhere else.

The place they reappeared at seemed more like a cave. The place had miles and miles of tunnels carved into the rocky mountain, forming this cave. There were a lot of stolen goods lying here and there along with a case of Arms. "So, what exactly is going on?" Naruto sighed as he explained the situation they were in. The man digested it slowly with a blank look.

"So let me get this straight. You," he pointed at Naruto, "are from a different world with powers that really can't be explained easily." Naruto nodded. "And when you got here you took up the farm boy as an apprentice of sorts." Again Naruto nodded. "And you two," he pointed at Ed and Snow. "Ran away from your kingdom in Lestava because of the queen." Snow nodded. "And you were once possessed by Phantom." The man pointed at Babbo for emphasis. The sphere in question nodded. "And instead of running away you guys are joining the fight. Wow, no wonder you guy's have been marked."

"Yeah, you pretty much have us nailed," Naruto admitted. "But there is something I need to know. How bad is everything right now?"

Nanashi hung his head low as Naruto asked the question. From what he could gather, the teen liked to know everything about a situation. It was just the way he portrayed himself. The blonde thief threw three small spheres in front of Team Demon Shadow. When the spheres landed on the ground they began to glow, before three images of different areas appeared. Each one was in total ruins.

Fire was everywhere and screams of everyone were heard. Naruto looked at the images with disbelieving eyes. This kind of horror was not forgivable without reason. There was no way that anyone with a human mind would do this. "This is Marchen today." Nanashi's voice was filled with pain and sorrow. "Elto Town, Gheirerul, Acalpa Port, Yudaril, all gone. Half of the world's kingdoms and cities have fallen to the Chess Pieces."

The group's eyes narrowed. This was just wrong. No, this was beyond wrong. This was not humane. The person who was committing these atrocities had no heart. Nanashi motioned for the team to follow him to some other part of the fortress. "I want to show you something," he stated in a somber voice. The team followed him to the place he led them and were shocked to see what was there. The place that he led them to was a graveyard. Primitive markers with helmets and weapons in front of them were sprawled everywhere along with over turned earth. A few people were there, mostly women and children with tears in their eyes, as they prayed for the dead. "I would like you to meet my comrades. For this they shall pay."

Naruto was shaken by what he saw. There was no way that a group the size of the Thieves Guild could be taken down so easily, and from what he heard, they were no pushovers, either. Each one of the thieves was a good fighter. "Even as we speak, this entire land is becoming a graveyard," Nanashi continued. So the Chess Pieces declared war!"

Ed nodded a bit at what the man said. Much of what was going on was exactly like six years ago. "Indeed, and if the use the same method as before, then they'll follow this initial terrorism with a second stage attack." Naruto looked at the dog with a raised eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. "The War Games. First, they inspire fear through their murderous rampage, and then, to the survivors, they purpose a game they call War. It is their way of killing off those who rebel…of getting their hands on more Arms…and proving that they are the only true masters of this world. In the War Game six years ago, Boss, Alan, and the Cross Guards, joined the battle and led us to victory. Now the Chess Pieces, having lost once, will surely challenge the world to the same game, intent on gaining revenge! And I am guessing that the time is coming soon."

Naruto looked at the sky with narrowed eyes. This was just too much to take in at the moment. "They think of this as a game uh?" he asked. The temperature around the blonde began to chill around him as he raised his voice. "They think of this as a game?! Well if it they want me to play the game then I sure as hell will play! And when I win I am going to rip the ringleader's head off and throw it to the buzzards!"

Everyone looked at him with a questioning eye. He was letting this get to him, but before anyone could react, a man in armor rushed to the scene. "We have spotted the Chess Pieces on the move in Vestry!"

So, Vestry of the underground lake, eh?" Nanashi asked as he looked at his right hand, or more specifically, his Andata. "I've been there before and it's within the range of Andata. So how about it Demon Shadow? Will you take me along? With me, we can be there in seconds."

Naruto did not hesitate. They needed to be there with in seconds. "Take us to Vestry, Nanashi!"

The man smirked as he raised his right hand. "Then it's decided! Dimension Arm, Andata! Take us to Vestry!" Team Demon Shadow's and Nanashi's bodies flickered out of existence as the Arm was invoked.

A/N Well I am going to call it quit right there. Sorry for the long wait there. I had other things on my mind at the time I was typing. At least I got this here eh? Any who I reread some of it and I noticed that in the start the drill is on the wrong arm. It's supposed to be the left, not the right. And next chapter will be the fight with Girom. I would usually kill him off now but he still needs to play a part, just like his homicidal sister. And the poll is as followed:

Chimera 10  
Guardian Arm 11  
Diana 5  
Loco 9  
Candice 4  
Chaton 0  
Pano 0  
Aqua 0

I am going to cut off Diana, Candice, Chaton, Pano, and Aqua as they get no love or very little of it. Now you have to choose between the remaining three. Have fun. And for those who do not review, look outside your window. You will see my evil mutant teddy bear monsters whose soul purpose is to smother you with hugs and kisses till you review. Have fun with them, muhahaha!


	15. Chapter 15

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter fifteen-battle of the underground lake

Naruto stared at the place in disbelief. There was no way all this could happen in one fucking night. There was just no fucking way. Everything was in ruins. The buildings lay crumbled in rubble, and debris. A few pieces of smoldering wood stuck out of the earth, and there was debris with smoke coming off its charred pats. People, woman, children, men, it didn't matter what they were, they were still dead on the floor, with the exception of the ones walking around with soulless eyes. Every one of them looked like the given up hope of ever living in peace again. "This can't be happening," Naruto muttered under his breathe.

Nanashi looked at the place as well with the same look in his eyes. "Vestry, the town of water and forest. Used to be a beautiful place, when last I came here. And that was only a week ago."

Jack was shaken by what he heard. This amount of damage was only done in a week?! How is this is even humanly possible?! A few people in destroyed clothing walked up to them. "You there, who are you?"

Naruto looked at the leader with a raised eyebrow. "Are you Chess, or Cross Guard? Not that it matters anymore. This is the end of Vestry. You cannot destroy what's already gone. It's too late to help. Do what you will. Our fields, our homes, they are no more. We no longer have a will to go on living."

Naruto was shaking in anger. They gave up just because of this! That's not the way to go about living. "You guys make me sick!" Everyone looked at him, as if expecting him to take back wha6t he said. "You guys act like this is the end of the world. I have seen places that were in worse conditions and they still prevailed over the odds! This is not the end of the world, so don't you act like it is. Rebuild and try again."

The man looked at him with his hopeless eyes. "And why would we do that? If we do, it will only be demolished again. I was a member of the Cross Guards and yet I couldn't stop it. I was powerless against two Chess Pieces. I did not just fail the city, I couldn't do anything!" The man was going into hysteria as he broke down and cried.

Naruto sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. This day was getting worse and worse by the minute. "Alright, Snow-hime, you are going to heal the people along with Ed. Jack, you are going to grow enough food to last this place for a year. Dorothy-hime, you and hentai are with me." the group nodded at the command and started to set off to work. Naruto turned his attention to the man that was speaking to them earlier. "Which way did they head off to?"

"They passed through the entrance to the underground lake outside of town." Naruto looked at what the man was indicating and whistled. The mouth of the thing looked like an eyeless monster with several gnarly horns coming off it's head in random places. Over the sides of it a waterfall and long rocky path led to the mouth of the cave. "They said they were going to get a hidden Arm." Naruto nodded and motioned for he other two to follow as he dragged Babbo along with him. "Wait, you're not thinking of attacking them are you? You don't have a chance! Besides, local legends say the spirits underground call down misfortune."

Naruto scoffed at the man. "You have no idea how many times I came up top even if the odds dictated I would die. Now move, you're in the way." The four of them blurred out of sight, leaving people in disbelief of what they just did.

"Who are they?" a random person asked as he looked at the spot they were at.

Jack smirked at the reaction of the townspeople. "It's not just them, it's all of us. We're the hope, we're the Demon Shadow."

Naruto's eyes were narrowed as he looked at the path ahead of them. It seemed as if they were either cocky, and wanted to fight, or that they did not have enough time to plan traps. Naruto was guessing the former of the two as people like the Chess Pieces were generally cocky.

Dorothy did not like the feel of this place. There was just too many things that just creeped her out. She was by no means a sissy, but everyone had there limits. She clung herself to Naruto's arm for comfort as it seemed to soothe her a little. Then she felt something pass over her. It was like a cold chill pass over. It was as if some kind of translucent entity passed over her. She even heard the thing yell at her for Heaven's sake! "EEEYAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!!"

Naruto started to try and sooth her by scratching her ears and whispering soothing words, but it seemed to have little effect as she clung to him tightly and shook with fear. Nanashi shook his head. "So the stories about ghosts appear to be true," the blonde thief commented. "I sense a strange, chilling aura, permeating the air. I've heard that there was an Arm hidden here. I tried to steal it before, but the people of Vestry sealed the entrance. Most likely that's why they were attacked now."

Naruto sighed. Great, just fucking great. They were in some kind of haunted cave. What else could go wrong? He mentally slapped himself for thinking that as they came up to a fork in the cave. "Well, it looks like we are going to have to split up here." Naruto sighed as he knew Dorothy was going to kill him for what he was about to say. "Since I am the only one who can carry Babbo, Dorothy is going with you hentai."

Dorothy looked at him with a glare that spoke of danger and evil. Nanashi had some sort of stupid grin plastered to his face as he looked at the blonde kitsune. Before he could do anything perverted however, the ex Nin had Kubukiri raised to his neck. "If you try anything on her though, I will kill you. And if I die I will haunt your ass till you go insane and get sent to the coo coo hut." The man gulped and nodded. The male kitsune smiled and latched Kubukiri to his back. "Glad that you see it my way, hentai."

Naruto kept his gaze on the path ahead. His ears were twitching like mad. He could hear breathing, but he could not smell it. Well, he should not say that. He could smell something, but it sure as hell was not alive. No, it seemed that what ever it was, it was dead, and has been for a long time. He looked at Babbo to see that he was frozen there with a look of shock plastered against his metallic face.

"Come out!" the mysterious Arm yelled out. From behind some stalagmite, a man with short, flat, silver hair came out. He looked to be around his mid twenties. On his right hand was a weird flame like tattoo. His whole left arm was bandaged over, leaving it looking like some sort of hammer. He wore civilian clothing, lessening the threat radar. His scent was something that put him at the top of the radar however. It smelt like rotting flesh. And his magical power was at a high level, indicating earlier use of magic to get here.

The blonde kitsune narrowed his eyes at the man rested his hand on Kubukiri. "Who are you exactly?"

The man chuckled at the teen's response. It was to be expected really. The teen portrayed himself as the skeptical kind from the reports he got from his associates and partners. "Don't worry about me; I am just a villager from Vestry. My name is Tom." Naruto looked at the man before putting his hand to his side. He was still going to keep an eye on the man. There was just something off about him. The man smiled at what Naruto did and began speaking again. "I appreciate what you are doing, trying to help us all. I came because I wanted to help you out, even if it's just a little. I can't fight, but I can at least show you the way so you don't get lost. Can I come along?"

Naruto looked at the man. If he came, there was a great chance that he could be part of the Chess Pieces, but if he did not come, then this cave could very well becomne his grave. The blonde kitsune took one last look around the place, before sighing. He would rather live and have the man be some ultra powerful Chess Piece then rot away where no one would ever find him. "Yeah, you can come along. The name's Naruto by the way."

The man laughed. "That's a funny name."

Naruto chuckled a bit as well. "I guess it is." Naruto looked around. "By the way, why did you decide to help out my team? My team really doesn't have the nicest of names really. Demon Shadow, doesn't really sound all that appealing."

Tom chuckled at the teen. "Well, it's because you looked like you needed it."

The blonde sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." Naruto then looked at himself. 'But why me?' he mentally asked himself. Naruto then turned his gaze to the man as he walked in front of him, and sighed again. He guessed that he would find out later.

He followed the man to some sort of underground lake. The place was creepy. Rocks spiked up out of the water. And the sun escaped from the top of it, making the blonde believe that this place over flooded a lot during winter. The ship in the center was disturbing.

It was in ruins. The wood was rotting off of it. The mast was starting to lean to the side. The sails had several holes of various sizes in them. Naruto shivered as he saw someone on the side of the thing, just waiting to fight him. He seemed about his age, really, but he was just weird. He had purple hair with spikes running down the center of it, from the top, down to the back of his head. He wore some sort of purple outfit that reminded him of a martial artist with a purple sash keeping up the pants.

The outsides of his eyes were black, while his eyes were red. For some reason or another, he had a third eye on his forehead, that was also black and red. On his left ear was a bishop piece to a chess board. "Well, well, well, he's all alone. And just who are you fool? I am Girom, of the Chess Pieces! I hope you have written your will!"

**My life is complicated  
I tried but it's too late an  
Just when i think that it's ok  
This place has overtaken**

Babbo scoffed at what Girom said. "You think he's alone blind fool?! What do you think I am?!"

Girom blinked at the thing before looking a Naruto. "Babbo, ah! Now I get it! You're the leach that Peta was talking about. The one with Phantom's Arm! You really think a speck of dirt like you can ever know how to use a weapon like that?! Well, I am so glad you came. I'll have a nice welcome home gift for Phantom!"

Naruto sighed as he gripped his kitsune mask. "You said you're name was Girom, right? Was it you and your friend who came here and destroyed most of the village?"

**More and more than I'm here  
It's all fake, I can't tell  
I think i finally understand  
How i got this way**

Girom laughed at the question. "No, my partner, Orco, did most of the destruction. My specialty is killing, especially women." Naruto sighed as he looked at the teen. His hand slipped on the kitsune mask. "I wanted to kill a few more but we had to come here and find some sort of Arm. Problem is, we have not seen any signs of it. Say, you don't have it do you? If you hand it over, I will only half kill you."

Babbo instantly changed forms into the Electro Gauntlet around his left arm as he kicked off the ground and blurred out of sight. He reappeared in front of the murderous teen with his left hand raised out in front of him with blue chakra and magic cackling around it.

**"Demon's Electric Impulse."** The electricity that was coming off the gauntlet impulsed off his hand and right into Girom's body, shocking him to no end, and sending him back a few feet.

Girom looked at the blonde with a sinister look. The kid was good. Maybe this would be a good warm up for the upcoming War Games. He knew the kid was going to die in this fight, but he didn't need him figuring that out. He tried to get up, but fell back down as his body was still in shock. It was as if every nerve was damaged. "Give up, you lost. That shock I sent through your body jolts the nervous system and paralyzes it. You lost the moment I walked in here."

**Every day I think that I'm Jaded  
More than I can admit  
In every way I think that I'm jaded**

Girom looked at him before growling out in anger. What the fuck was he, a pawn? He was a fucking bishop for Heaven's sale and yet this blonde took him down in one hit?! Girom felt feeling go back in his arms as he struggled to move them. He grinned. He was not out yet. He raised his left hand and focused his magic into the spiked ring. "I don't care what you say! This match is mine Kitsune! Nature Arm, Iced Earth!" Several shards of ice shot out at Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he unlatched Kubukiri and spun it, creating a shield from the ice. Smaller ice shards went flying everywhere as Naruto spun the massive blade. His eyes closed as he blurred out of sight, dodging the larger stones of ice that the murderer sent after him.

**To all that I have hated  
I can't begin to state that  
In every way that I think  
My brain's activated**

Girom was shocked at the speed of the blonde kitsune. He couldn't keep track of him. It was as if he did not want to be found. He heard cracking noise and looked behind him. He sighed visibly as it was just nothing. When he looked in front of him however, his right arm got wrapped up by some sort of water whip. His black and red eye traveled along the whip to see it connected to the blonde's fingers on his left hand. He felt the blonde start twirling him in random direction. Smashing him into anything and everything that he could find, be it a mast, or just a simple treasure chest, his body was smashed into it.

Girom felt his body finally free itself, in the air. He looked at the blonde as he stabbed the large sword into the rotting wood and run through the strange symbols with his hands. **"Suiton-Suigadan-no-jutsu!" **

All three of his eyes widened as he saw the drills shoot out of the water and aim at him. He closed his eyes bracing himself for the inevitable. The pain was immense as the drills impacted his body. They never really broke skin but the murderous teen didn't think they were meant to. He thought that they were just for the blunt pain. His body shot upwards even more from the impact, before he was in freefall once again.

Naruto sighed as Girom hit the ship again. The kid had nothing left, he was finished. Naruto turned his back to him and started to walk off the ship. "Like I said, you're finished. You're lucky I am letting you live through this." Naruto peered over his shoulder to look at him. "But in exchange I want you to tell the ringleader that he is next on my hit list." Naruto turned his attention back to leaving before he walked off. He froze as he heard a voice call out for help.

**More and more than I'm here  
It's all fake, I can't tell  
I think i finally understand  
How i got this way**

Girom growled as he looked at the blonde's retreating form. How dare he do this to him? How DARE he do this to HIM?! He was a fucking Chess Piece, and yet he treated him as if he was just a pawn. That was just unforgivable. He started to focus his magic into one large blast. This was sure to kill that stupid blonde for sure. He raised his hand as a claw of ice started to form around his left arm. "You're dead Kitsune! Nature Arm! Mega Iced Earth!" ice started to form above his head as he continued to pump more and more magic into it.

Naruto stood there as he heard voices call out for help again. "Help us, help us. Please let the ship out o the sea. Let the ship go out to sea. We don't want to stay here forever. That rock wall, destroy it. Help us, please, help us and we will bestow on you an Arm."

Naruto shook his head, knowing it was the ghosts that haunted this place. The question was why did they choose him? Was it because he would eventually brake down and help, or was it something else? He shook his head to rid himself of the questions as he turned around and saw the wall that they were talking about along with the ice boulder Girom was creating. Naruto sighed as he looked at Babbo. 'Well, now is a good time to use It. You agree Babbo?" He felt Babbo question what he was doing before he finally gave in. Naruto smirked mentally as he started to change his magic wavelength.

**Every day I think that I'm jaded  
More than I can admit  
In every way I think that I'm jaded**

Girom's eyes widened as he felt the blonde's wavelength change. 'Just what are you planning baka,' he thought as the boulder kept growing to epic proportions. "It's too late! You die here!" he threw the ice boulder at the blonde as he saw him smirk.

He saw the gauntlet shimmer out of view. Right after though the ground started to shake. A black portal appeared on the deck of the rotting ship. He saw, well, a creature, slowly drag itself out from what seemed like the depths of hell. When it was done crawling out, he was shocked at the size of the thing. It was huge. It barely fit on the ship for crying out loud. The thing had armor plated scales with a soft orange underbelly. Its eyes were piercing red. It's armored, spiked tail swung around viciously. Its slightly torn wings were made of what seemed to be hard leather. Its sharp teeth dripped saliva as it looked at him with a hungering look. On the things back were two semi circles with some engravings on it. Wicked horns came off from the sides of the top of its head. (Thank you Challenger) With a smack of its tail the ice was shattered. Naruto looked at Girom with a cold look. "Meet Bahamut, king of the dragons." In what seemed to be in response the dragon roared.

**There is no way that I can turn back  
I see all things and it's crystal clear  
Living here is war on my life  
It has changed every piece of me**

Girom looked at the thing in fear. He was fucked, he just knew it. There was no way out of this. As if his mind started to hate him, it ran thoughts of how he can survive. He gripped his bishop piercing and started yelling in it. "Orco!" He did not receive an answer. "Come here damn you!!" He still received no answer. "Why don't you answer me?!!" He transferred his focus to the impending danger bearing its teeth to him. "You're going to regret this!" He focused his magic again and threw several pieces of ice at Bahamut. The thing's wings acted as a shield from the blasted ice. He tried to find some way out of this, then his mind clicked. "Hey now, don't be so grim. If I promise not to kill anyone any more, will you let me go?" His voice was shaky as he spoke as if he was scared out of his wits.

**Every day I think that I'm Jaded  
More than I can admit  
In every way I think that I'm jaded**

"I don't know," Naruto answered in an emotionless tone. "Did you show any of your kills mercy when they begged for it. You killed helpless children just for your sick amusement. CHILDREN DAMN IT! AND YET YOU EXPECT ME TO LET YOU GO IF YOU GIVE ME AN EMPTY PROMISE. WELL I 'PROMISE' NOT TO KILL YOU NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!! BAHAMUT! FINISH HIM!!!" Bahamut roared as its tail smacked Girom to the water. Naruto peered over the edge of where he fell. "Next time we meet, Kami won't even help you then."

A/N There we go baby. And with a song from SOil even. Yeah, I had a real tough time choosing out the song but the song Jaded really felt right here. Don't you guys agree with me there? And thanks again Challenger for the idea of using this Bahamut for this fic. Compared to the Gargoyle, this thing kicks its ass. And I added a picture of Bahamut to my profile. And sorry for not announcing it earlier but this is the end of the polls they are now as followed

Chimera 13  
Guardian Arm 13  
Loco 12

Sorry to say this, but since I have a right to vote and seeing on how Chimera dies the way she does, I vote her. Seriously, it's almost as bullshitted as Aqua's death. And just so you know CDragon, she is not going to die. It's utter bullshit. So there, Chimera wins. Sorry for those who wanted some one else but please keep reading. Till next time, review or I will send you to the depths of hell with Crazy Quilt. Have fun with her annoying songs of hell!


	16. Chapter 16

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter sixteen-start of the War Games

Naruto was in bed with his two vixens. They were sleeping soundly on his chest with their bushy tails swishing in contentment as the snuggled deeper into his bare chest. They were able to spend the night in Vestry as they needed rest. His mind was on what happened earlier in the day.

After he destroyed the wall with the help of Bahamut he passed out after getting the scolding of how a gentleman should know how to conserve energy from Babbo. What he got from Babbo was nothing compared to what he got from Dorothy. The end result was having to do her biding for the next few hours. The ghosts did what they said however. The Arm they said they were going to give to him was something similar to a dual prong key. What he also got was a magic stone that he needed to think about. What was he going to make this into? He had no idea.

What happened afterwards greatly worried him. The moon turned something like a mirror with the face of some weird man that was identified as Peta. He wore some sort of black robes with a pointed black hat. His long blonde hair only accentuated his psychotic look. His eyes were crazed and he had this weird necklace.

The man said the War Games would begin anew. He gave them an image of the map and circled the place. He did not tell them the name of it however and Naruto was forced to look at a map, signifying it as Reginlief Castle. From what he heard the man say, it was a castle under their control. He dared the world to try and fight and specifically dared him and his team as well. It seemed they wanted Babbo back. Naruto sighed as he looked at the roof of the tent. This would be something he would have to look into in the morning.

Dorothy cracked open one eye and looked up at Naruto. "Still not a sleep yet, Hun?"

Naruto sighed and looked down. "Not yet foxy-hime, I was just thinking of a few things."

She sighed as she lightly bopped him on the head and re-snuggled back into his chest. "Just go back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." The woman quickly fell asleep again with a gentle purr. Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes. Tomorrow was the start of the War Games.

Team Demon Shadow walked inside the castle courtyard. There were a lot of faces that he has never even seen before here, all aiming for a piece of the Chess Pieces. One was an old man with graying spiky hair and large eyebrows. It wasn't the large block eyebrows like Rock Lee's, but they were still huge. He also wore this strange, many blue, outfit that was closed together by a series of white straps. The person he did recognize was there.

Alvis was wearing something different from last time. The pants were the same, but the shirt was completely different. It was mainly white like last time, but the sleeves were longer, and the blue outline was thicker. Naruto made his way over to Alvis and greeted him. "So you're here too, eh?"

Alvis looked at him and nodded his head. "Looks like it." he inspected the blonde even further. Nothing had dramatically changed except his clothes, but that was only physical. In power, the blonde teen had changed tremendously. It was as if he was a completely different person. It was not just him but the rest of the team as well. Each and every last one of them looked as if they gained some sort of new power. What did they go through to get this kind of sense around them? He then looked towards Gaira, the old man, and smiled. "Looks like Alan's here, Gaira."

The aged man stared at the tam and cocked his head tot eh side. All they had were two kids, two women, a thief, and a dog. None of them struck out as Alan in the least bit. Was this some kind of joke? Before he could voice out his opinion some kind of bell rang out. Everyone in the courtyard turned their attention to the balcony of the bell tower and saw a woman in a simple white dress. Most of the people started to bow and get on their knees in her presence. There was something off about the way she carried herself though. It almost seemed as if she was sad and depressed, almost as if she was not happy about any of this.

"All of you who have assembled here at Reginlief, I welcome you from the bottom of my heart." The blonde kitsune looked around as everyone shouted princess. Just why was a princess hosting these kinds of game? Some things just didn't add up here. "The War Games will now commence. But first, we must test you to see if you are worthy to compete in these games. Those of you who wish to participate, step to the pedestal and take one magic stone."

Naruto looked at the pedestal and walked forward. There were multiple magic stones on it. He took notice to the amount of people walking with him. He knew his team (sans Ed) would all participate in it. He also took notice to the amount of Cross Guards stepping to the pedestal and reaching out for a stone. The blonde ex-nin looked at the thing carefully as he threw it up and down. There was something off about the stone that he could not place his finger on. He looked back at the princess as she spoke. "The test now begins!"

The stones flashed, blinding everyone in the courtyard. When the blonde kitsune could see again he was in a completely different realm. Everything was pitch black. It was not like when he fought his other self as he would feel a more sinister presence but this place was still unnerving none the less. He looked to his left to see Babbo was still there with him. He looked back to his right wrist to see that his Ten Dagger Bracelet was still there.

"This can't be good for my health," the blonde muttered as he put on his kitsune mask. His eyes narrowed as he heard someone run up behind him. "Weapon Arm, Ten Dagger Bracelet. One dagger mode." A single frozen dagger appeared in his right hand as he whirled his body around and blocked an incoming strike of a large jagged sword. He followed the wielder's arms to the body. The man wielding the large sword was a large Pawn.

Naruto pushed the word away and gripped the hammer part of Babbo before focusing chakra through his left arm and Babbo. **"Demon's whip!"** The blue eyed blonde swung Babbo in a whip like fashion with blue chakra focusing through the strange Arm. The Arm impacted the pawn, crushing his ribs and killing him in an instant.

Naruto sighed as he put away the dagger and put his mask to his belt. He started to feel this pull on his body and then he was in the real world. He looked around to see Jack. The blonde kitsune smiled at his antics of easy win. He looked at the others as they flashed into view. "Yo," he greeted his fiancés who ran up to him and hugged him. He smiled as he saw Alvis come into view but it dropped as he did not see a single Cross Guard. "Ah this can't be good," he muttered. "Not a single Cross Guard has made it back."

"Not even Gaira," Alvis muttered as he looked at the scene. Everyone's eyes widened as he saw them reappear. It was not as expected though. They were dead. Fresh cuts marked their bodies as well as a few discarded weapons such as a spear or a dagger.

"Hoohoohoo, just corpses!" they heard from beside them. Their attention turned to see some kind of imp like creature with a round head, horns on his forehead and a long lizard like tail. He had this kind of black robes and a pointed hat covering his body. "This latest crop of Cross Guards wasn't much was it? The good ones must've die in the last games. These were weaker than Pawns! Hoohoo!"

Alvis growled at the man. He was really starting to get on his nerves. "Where's Gaira?! He could never lose to a Pawn!"

The man laughed some more as he looked at Alvis. "Did I say it was a Pawn? There was one loser with a magic stone. One poor little human! That must've been him. Hoohoo!"

Naruto growled as he saw a woman come into view. He and his tow mates were the only ones to tell that it was a she due to the fact that the woman wore a skull like mask without a bottom jaw and that the fact they had stronger senses then anyone else. A series of three horns were on the forehead of the mask. Her hair was blonde and spiky. She wore a light purple trench coat with darker purple outlining held together by purple straps. It was something about her eyes that actually frightened him. Sadness, grief, sorry, hate, emotions that he knew all too well. He knew that people like her would be willing to do anything for anyone that would 'help' her.

Chimera looked at the people that survived. Each one seemed strong. The way they portrayed their selves was different from most humans. The blonde teen, however, really caught her eyes. His eyes shown battle experience and war with himself. Most of the emotions she saw in them were the pain of loss. And the feeling was reoccurring to the blonde if his eyes were any indication. If she could play it right, she could get the Chess Pieces a new ally just by playing on those emotions.

Alvis turned his attention to a familiar magic source. It seemed like Gaira wasn't taken down after all. His eyes widened with shock at his condition however. Blood was everywhere on the aged fighter's body. The man was holding his left arm as he crouched down and looked at the crowd. "I failed!" he muttered under his breath. "Inconceivable, I of all people, falling before the games even begin!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. Either the aged man got over confident or his opponent was someone really strong. Judging by his scars and wounds, it was the latter of the two. Naruto turned his attention to the woman wearing the skull like mask and narrowed his eyes even more. He knew the woman did something to the man. What exactly, he could not tell, but he sure as hell knew it was that woman. Naruto walked up to Gaira and started to inspect his body even further. There was nothing to serious besides the concussion he suffered to the head. The blonde started to focus some healing chakra to his hands and started to heal the man.

The imp of a man chuckled at the group. If these were the only ones left then they did not even stand a chance in the first round. "Just as expected of Gaira, third in command. You lost, but you survived against Chimera. That's not bad at all. Okay, the winners are these six. So few, so few. There were thirty Cross Guards in the last games. Now it's women and children, tsk. Not even enough to entertain Phantom." The little imp's eyes widened as he felt the cold steel edge of a throwing knife along his cheek. His hand traced the small cut and brought it up to his face. On his hand was the scarlet liquid that his body held so dear. He traced the path of the kunai and saw that the blonde kitsune's hand was in the throwing position.

"If you keep talking I'm going to kill you," the blonde ex-nin said in a menacing voice that struck fear into the little midget's heart. The imp nodded before saying that the games started tomorrow and disappearing in a flash.

Jack looked around and started to shake up. They were the only ones that survived the preliminaries. This was just insane. How the hell were they supposed to make it if people who actually went through this kind of hell did not even make as far as they were this time around? "Just six people? Naruto, I gotta be honest, I am scared."

Naruto looked back at him and smiled. "Don't worry about it, I am a ninja," the blonde said in a reassuring voice. "I'm used to things like this, and besides, we got Alvis and Dorothy and if we have to, all we need to do is knock out Ed three times and you get Alan.

It was late at night and the princess led them to their rooms. The room that they were led to was co-ed for some reason or another. The place did have two separate bathrooms for changing and stuff, but didn't places like this usually have different rooms for the girls and different rooms for the boys. This did not make sense at all.

Nanashi looked at the princess with a skeptical eye. She was hosting the War Games. For all they knew she could be working with the Chess Pieces and trying to cheat for them. "If you are the princess of this castle, then why were you doing the introductions to the War Games?"

The princess sighed as she answered Nanashi's question. "It's for the sake of my people. If I did not comply, the lives of those outside would be jeopardized. In order to protect them, I will do what I must. Many lives rest on my shoulders."

Alvis looked at the blonde kitsune as he looked out the window. The dark haired teen's mind started to replay the images of his conversation with Alan. Alvis said the teen was too unstable for the sake of Marchen. His power was immense, that much was for certain, but he had little control over his actions and rage. The black haired man laughed at what Alvis said. The dark haired man said that the kid's been through too much and that was all. He also said that it was not by accident that he was pulled here and that he would be Marchen's greatest hero. "Naruto!" The ex-nin looked at Alvis with a questioning look. "Will you be able to win my trust? Prove yourself to me through your battles. I'll be watching you."

Naruto looked at him with a blank face before cracking a wide grin. "Don't worry man, we will win this for sure." He turned his focus to the rest of the team and smiled towards them. "For now let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." They nodded and went off into the changing rooms.

Phantom looked at Peta with a smile. "I see, only six," he muttered. "And among them is Kitsune, who turns out to be Naruto, right?" Phantom was a tall man. He had short silver hair and wore a half mask that ended above his lips and had two horn like things coming off the side. His right hand was completely normal while his left was bandaged up, making it look like some sort of hammer. He wore a navy blue outfit with a white sash that came over the left shoulder and wrapped around his waist.

"Yes," Peta answered.

Then there shouldn't be a problem," the undead man said as he rested his right hand onto his bandaged left arm. "I'm sure that they'll provide more than enough entertainment and I am sure that there are more than enough who eagerly wait to fight him." The man started to cackle loudly as he looked outside is window. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

A/N Well I'm done. (Looks back at chapter sixteen) I am barely on the fifth volume. I have that much left! Fuck! Any who the official pairing is now Naruto/Dorothy/Snow/Fem Kyuubi/and Chimera Jack/Pano, and Nanashi/Aqua. I have plans on keeping Aqua alive because the way she dies is utter bull. Well for now Review or I will pulverize you with this rolling pin. BYE!


	17. Chapter 17

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter seventeen-round one

Team Demon Shadow met with the imp at the courtyard once again in the morning. The way that they were woken up was not to awfully bad. He was expecting the imp to rudely wake them up but it was the princess who woke them up. She was not rude or angry. She was very soft spoken when she did. "Did everyone sleep well last night?" the imp asked as he stood in the center of the courtyard. Naruto just glared at the man evilly, thinking of ways torturing the little mp to death. "Now it's time to discuss the rules to the War Games. Each fight will be a team battle. The number of combatants will depend on the roll of the dice. The roll of the dice will also determine the battlefield, in the beginning." The imp man looked at Jack, shocking the poor farm boy. Uhm, you there, what is your name?" the referee asked.

"J-j-jack!" the boy shouted as he raised his hands.

The imp smiled. "For example, even if Jack were to lose his individual match, as long as his team wins overall, he'll be able to fight in the next battle. Unless, of course, he's dead. And even if Chess Piece three wins individually, but his team still lost, he will still be able to fight."

Naruto looked at Jack as he raised his hand. "So in other words, it will all be good as long as we win as a team? And even if we do loose, there will be a second chance for those who won individual matches?" the imp man smiled and nodded. "It would have been a lot easier if you just said that then wasting our time."

Snow nodded at the rules. "So, what it comes down to is that only the strong survive."

Alviss sighed. These rules were exactly the same as the last games. "So far, the rules are exactly the same as the last games," the dark haired teen stated. "Does that mean we have to choose a team captain?"

The imp man smiled and nodded. "Each team has to pick a captain. Even if the team wins overall, if the captain loses, the games are over. Last time, the captain of the Cross Guards was Boss. The Chess Pieces chose Knight one- Phantom. So then who do you choose?"

Naruto noticed all eyes on him, as if indicating something. "I have no choice but to do this do i?" Naruto asked as he looked at everyone.

Alviss sighed as he looked at the blonde teen. "Truthfully, I'd rather make it me or Alan. But right now Alan is inside a dog. And you have one big thing in common with Boss. You both came from a different world"

Naruto looked at his hand. "The fate of this world rests on my shoulders." The only male kitsune looked back up at the sky. "I feel thrilled." The words rolled off his tongue with sarcasm dripping off of every word.\

"Frankly, that scares me," Alviss voiced out.

Naruto looked at the dark haired with a twitching eyebrow. "If you're so concerned about me leading this then why don't you be team leader."

Naruto's ears twitched as he looked back at the bell tower. He saw the princess walk on to the balcony with two dice in her hands. She threw the dice onto the floor with a solemn look. The referee looked at the dice as the rolled across the courtyard. He smiled as they landed on three and a three. "Three verses three!! The arena will be right here in Reginlief field!"

With in milliseconds a large arena appeared inside the center of the courtyard with a loud smack on the tiled floor. Nanashi let out a low whistle as he looked at the thing. "Now that's clever!" he yelled out. "Must have been a lot of work!"

"Welcome the Chess Pieces' first team the Rodkin Family!" the referee yelled.

Three blurs appeared after he said the introductions. When the forms appeared they could be roughly made out. One of them was a weird man with a black and red mask with one eye opening. He wore mostly green. His boots seemed to be made out of medical tape. His hair was cyan blue, making the blonde wonder if he died his hair. The girl next to him seemed to be around sixteen with the same colour as the masked males. Her yes were golden in colour with red lines coming of the bottom of them. She wore a blue bra like top and grey pants with a blue belt. Hoisted over her shoulders was the large metallic hammer with a ball like head. The last one scared Naruto though. He was a large bald goliath of a man. He had tattoos running allover his body. He wore a red tunic with brown pants. Naruto sighed. He most likely was going to get the large man for himself.

The smaller male looked at them before laughing at them. "HA, the really is only six of them!"

This is going to be a snap, right dad?" the girl asked cheerfully. The large goliath just stared at Naruto, trying to gain some sort of insight on how strong the blonde was.

"Please choose your three players!" the referee commanded.

Naruto sighed as he looked at them. "Alright, this is how we are going to do it. I want to see how well Jack does in a fight so he will go and I want to see how strong this giant is so I am going. Since I honestly don't know you and how you fight you are going with me Alviss. Any complaints?"

Dorothy raised her hand. "Yeah, how come those two get to fight with you and not your mates?!" Snow nodded in agreement as she crossed her arms.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I will make it up to you two tonight. For now just go with this and next match is all you," the two vixens seemed to except this as Naruto walked off and they talked on what Naruto was going to do for them. "Alright, we're set."

The masked man sighed as he walked onto the arena. "Tsk, I wanted to fight a girl. All guys… so boring!"

Alviss sighed as he walked onto the platform. "I'll go first," he declared. He studied the man in front of him with a critical eye. There was nothing real special about him; he could be taken out easy. After all, he was a simple Rook.

"First match, commence!" the imp yelled as he jumped off the arena to a safer location.

The cyan haired man made a gesture with his hands, invoking the ring Arms on his fingers. Within seconds they flashed into two large katars, one each hand. He dashed after Alviss wit the intent to win. Alviss sighed as he turned his thirteen totem guardian into its rod version and started to block the strikes with ease. The man the dark haired teen was battling was way to predictable and lacked a certain flare to his strikes that Alviss had.

Having enough of the dark haired teen blocking his strokes, Leno jumped back. He smirked under his mask as he focused his magic. "Nature Arm, Flame Ball!! Catch these and burn to death!" several fire balls appeared around the masked man before shooting out towards Alviss. The dark haired teen sighed as he blurred out of sight, dodging the fire balls. Naruto sighed as he saw the things going after him and ran through a series of hand seals. **"Doton-Doryuu-Heki-no jutsu!" **A large wall of earth shot out of the ground, blocking the things path to him and Jack. Jack was bursting out into hysteria as he looked at the wall of earth. This day was full of surprises now wasn't it?

"Maybe I'll give you a choice," Alviss said as he looked at the man. His totem guardian flashed back into the chain that he kept near his pocket. "Between a defeat with pain and a defeat with out pain, which do you choose?"

"How about a third choice," the man asked. "Like you die!"

"I won't kill you," Alviss muttered. "I'd hate to become guys like you. I'm only out to get one person anyway."

Pano was pissed. This guy was talking like they weren't good enough for them. When she voiced her thoughts, she was shocked to hear what her own father said. "Stand down Leno, he's a bad opponent."

Leno didn't bother however. He looked at his father and then right at Alviss. The black haired Cross Guard was making fun of them and his father was telling him to stand down?! No way in hell was he going to let what Alviss tolled them go unpunished. "Stop talking garbage tou-san! Flames surround these blades!" Fire quickly erupted around the katars as he rushed towards Alviss.

Alviss sighed as he focused magic along the floor. It was pretty easy to home it in on the masked Chess Piece as he was too predictable. 'So you have chosen pain." A totem pole quickly shot out of the ground under Leno, hitting the man in the stomach and sending him to the ground. His katars turned back into the rings on his fingers. The referee clapped as he announced the winner of the match. Alviss sighed as he jumped off the arena. He listened to the people cheer for him as he walked off. This seemed right for some reason or another.

Pano walked onto the arena as Leno got up. "Stand down Leno," she ordered as her brother struggled to regain his balance. "It's my turn. I'll pay him back for you!" She swept the hammer above the ground quickly as she studied her opponents.

Naruto eyed her before looking at Jack. "Jack you go, I'll fight goliath over there." The farm boy looked at him as if hew was a go of sorts before running onto the stage.

Dorothy looked behind her as she was asked if the farm boy was strong. She smirked slightly. These people were in for one hell of a show. "Yes, he's strong."

Pano eyed Jack. The boy didn't seem strong at all. His handsome teammate put off hell of a lot of magic and had a hell of a lot of residual magic around his body. This boy looked more like a farm hand and probably didn't have a great supply of magic. He actually seemed pretty weak. She smiled slightly. "Now then, how will I torture you?"

"Second match, commence!" the imp yelled from the sidelines.

"You seem awfully weak," Pano informed. "Your handsome friend over there put out some real magic energy but you don't"

Jack growled at the remark and pulled out his battle shovel. The thing was that he tried to summon it while trying to pull off a move. He miscalculated where his foot was and managed to have the shovel stab his foot. He pulled up his foot and started hopping around, trying to sooth the pain of it and not to put to much wait on it. Naruto palmed his forehead as he looked at the scene. It was what the teen deserved for trying to show off he guessed. But it didn't help that Naruto chose to train him.

Pano looked at the farm boy as if he was psychotic. 'Is he trying to catch me off guard?' the cyan haired girl asked herself. 'I'm not falling for it!' She quickly rushed forward with her ball hammer ready to strike. Jack turned his attention quickly enough to see the incoming strike but not fast enough to block it. The head of the hammer hit his stomach and sent him to the ground. He got up quickly and was instantly sent on to the defensive. "Weapon Arm, Ball Hammer!"

Jack could see each strike with ease. This was nothing compared to what was throw at him in the training gates. What he got there was utter torture that he would rather not speak of at all. He noticed that he was also a lot faster than he was normally. Before he met Naruto, he most likely would not be able to dodge half of the shit that was being thrown at him right now. This was insane to be honest. There was no way that a normal human should be able to move at this speed. It just wasn't possible. And here he was, moving at the impossible speed while blocking all of the girl's blows.

Pano was getting agitated. The boy, whom she deemed as weak, was blocking all of her blows as if they were nothing. It took her years to move the way she was now but the teen was blocking her movements as if they were nothing! Was he trying to piss her off?! The girl smirked as an idea popped into her head as she jumped back to avoid a swing of the blade of the shovel. The thing drawn blood on her delicate skin but the cut would not leave a scar. That much she was grateful for ass she did not want a scar this early in her life. "You deflect better than I thought," she muttered as she held up her hammer slightly. "But how about this?" The heads of the hammer detached form the shaft and was sent flying towards Jack. The farm by shifted his weight to the side slightly, dodging the head. What he wasn't expecting was for it to come flying back at him and hitting him in the back of the head. Pano smirked as the head flew back to the shaft and reconnected with it. "This Ball Hammer can detach and reattach," she informed with a cocky smirk. "And it always homes in on a moving target. Face it, you already lost."

Alviss sighed. "She's right you know."

Naruto looked at him oddly. "No, she's not. I taught jack how to use that thing. I also taught him how to read an opponent. So far, that's all he has been doing. By the look on his face, I think he got all the information he needs." Alviss gave the blonde a questioning stare. The blonde kitsune smirked as he pointed to the stage. "Just watch."

Jack sighed as he pulled out a few sees. The way the girl fought was to inflict external damage. She had nothing to actually cut through anything and she did not have any hidden Arm. He checked her earlier for any pockets or opening inside her pants. He thanked Kami as there was none on her. All he needed to do was to immobilize her and she would be finished. He dropped the seeds onto the ground and slammed his shovel onto them. "Grow- Earth Beans!!!" Roots and vines traveled along the ground to Pano. The girl was petrified as she saw the vines come after her quickly. They wrapped around her and made sure that she could not move at all. Her body levitated a few inches in the air as the vines and roots wrapped around her with ease.

Jack smirked as he walked up to the struggling girl. "You don't have anything that could cut those so I wouldn't suggest struggling. Face it, you already lost."

Pano did not hear any of what Jack said as she struggled against her bindings. She looked at Jack as he walked towards her. "KEEP AWAY FROM ME PERVERT!!!" she screeched.

Jack looked at her before holding his head. "Pervert, please don't give me any ideas!" he shouted. The girl only struggled more before unconsciously drawing some of her magic and shooting the head of her hammer. The head of the hammer nailed Jack in the guy's most sensitive area. The poor farm boy didn't even get a chance to screech in pain as he fell unconscious from the blow.

Naruto looked at the scene with a comical expression on his face. That was a cheap way to win. Jack should have won that! He shrugged it off however as he saw the imp declare the match in Pano's favor. He stabbed Kubukiri in the ground and told Babbo to keep out of the match. The Arm complained of course but Naruto quickly shut him up with a glare that promised pain. He quickly slipped on his kitsune mask and jumped onto the arena. "Deciding match, Chess Piece Garon verses Cross Guard Naruto!!"

Naruto sighed as he looked at the imp. "It's Demon Shadow, get it right imp." The man nodded as he changed the name.

"That kid s the captain right?" one man asked Snow. The dark haired vixen watched as she wondered why Naruto wasn't using any Arms. "Then the fate of Marchen rests on his shoulders?' again Snow nodded at the question. The same man whirled her around and started to shake her shoulders. "But that kid has no Arms on him right now!! We're doomed if that kid fights!!"

Snow turned to the man with a glare. "You idiot, cheer him on!"

"Take him Naruto! You'd better not loose!" The crowd cheered.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, thanks for the enthusiasm," the blonde thought dryly. He turned to the goliath of a man as he stared him down.

The man stared at Naruto. The kid seriously didn't seem all that like the rest of the Chess Pieces said about him. Sure, he had an enormous amount of residual energy buy his body was way weaker than his and the boy didn't even come to the fight with any arms. The packs on his belts could contain Arms but that was highly unlikely as there was no magical put off coming of the packs themselves. "Poor little boy," the giant commented. "Honestly, I feel sorry for you. A team of just six fighters, with a baby like you for a captain. The pressure for you must be terrible. And to top it all of, you came to fight me with no Arms what so ever."

Naruto sighed as he knelt down and pulled out a scroll. He quickly unfurled it, revealing four large sealing seals. He focused chakra through his right hand and pushed it into the seals, unsealing all the contents inside the seals, four large jugs filled with water. "If you are just going to talk trash then I might as well finish you off right here and now." His hand quickly formed a single hand seal. **"Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu."** In a plume of smoke four other blonde kitsunes appeared in the battle field.

The large goliath was surprised by what the blonde just did. There was no way that he could pull of copying himself over four times with out an Arm's help. There was just no possible way for that to happen at all. Yet the blonde found a way to do it. He quickly got out of his shock and looked at the blonde. "I don't know how you pulled that off but I am going to kill you!" The man then rushed towards the team of blondes with his fist cocked back.

One of the foxy blondes smirked as he jumped forward and rushed to meet the man. He ducked under the fist and dodged to the right as another slammed down onto he ground. The blonde jumped up towards the man's shoulders with an outreached hand. When the hand made contact the blonde smirked under his mask. "Tag, you're it." the clone exploded, sending only smoke around the field. The large man coughed under the smoke. The initial explosion had no effect on him what so ever. It was as if it was meant just for show and not effect.

Naruto smirked slightly under his mask. The plan was going off accordingly. The large man stopped at the explosion, allowing him to send off his three other clones to run off with a jug of water and hide under a genjutsu. He ran threw several hand seals and brothe in deeply. **"Futon-Daitoppa-no-jutsu."** The blonde exhaled, sending the smoke out of the arena and clearing the line of vision for the man.

The large man looked at the blonde before smirking. It seemed like all the clones were just for show. Before he could do anything his hand was wrapped by some kind of whip. He felt it get pulled up along with his other hand. He felt another binding get wrapped his neck. He turned his attention to the sides and behind him slightly. There were the three blonde clones with some kind of water whips with the jugs of water by their feet, empty. **"****Mizu-no-Muchi."** The blonde muttered slightly before uncorking the jug in front of him. **"Mizukiri-no-Yaiba!" **The water rose up from the jug and formed a sword. "Now, do you have anything else to say before I end your life?" His voice was calm and devoid of any emotions

Pano ran in front of her father quickly. "I DON'T CARE IF HE LOOSES! JUST DON'T KILL HIM!" she cried out as she held out her hands outstretched.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his sword of water. The blade dropped from his hands and splattered against the floor. Naruto turned his gaze to Pano with a hard look.

"You don't know how lucky you are right now" he muttered. The blonde raised his hand and snapped. The clones sighed slightly as and sent chakra through the whips of water. The man's eyes widened as he was shocked into unconsciousness.

The imp looked at the scene with disbelief. He rubbed his eyes again to see if they were playing tricks on him yet the scene remained the same. "First battle over with Naruto's victory, team Demon Shadow wins.

A/N There is the seventeenth chapter. I got a few ideas on how to eliminate Naruto's evil half per say but I am not sure if they are any good. So I am going to have you guys vote on these three options.

Option 1-he kills it at the end of the series with the orb going inside his mind

Option 2-he kills it by gaining an Arm akin to a dream catcher at Caldia

Option 3-he kills it in the training gate by fighting his shadow self

The option you choose will decide on how I end his life. So yeah, that's it. Review or i will send my pack of monkeys to your bed at night!


	18. Chapter 18

**Mar's Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter eighteen-

"Naruto is powerful, don't you agree Peta?" Phantom asked as he walked down the hallway. He licked his lips at the thought of fighting the blonde ex shinobi. The blonde was very powerful indeed. He proved that many times inside the time that he came to Marchen and now. He was labeled a dangerous threat to a lot of the Chess Pieces and even more wanted to destroy him.

"Yes, but he has always been strong," Peta answered as memories of people going up to him and Phantom, demanding a fight with the blonde, ran through his skull. "Even the way he uses Babbo is lethal to people who do not know the full extent of his power. Now a lot of the Chess Pieces are begging for a fight with the blonde. Halloween, Weasel, Girom, and others all want to fight this Naruto. But there are a few who think they can convince him to our side. I heard Chimera has taken a particular interest in that ideal."

Phantom chuckled slightly under his breath. "Yes, she would want him on our side. I do as well. I need a successor and he is the perfect candidate."

Peta looked at the man then chuckled. "Yes, I can see him as a Chess Piece right now. He has the power and the skill. From what I have seen, he doesn't even need Arms to win a fight."

Phantom smiled and licked his lips slightly as he looked at the Passer Byers. "Yes, I have heard of that rumor as well. All we need o figure out is his life story and what drives him. If we figure that out, we can play on those emotions. With him at our side, the world of humans will be destroyed."

Peta laughed at that before smirking evilly. "I think I have the perfect candidate to get him on our side."

"I trust you on hundred percent Peta," Phantom said as he took a seat at the large dining table. "Just don't let me down to much. Peta nodded before walking off to get the person whom he needed at the moment.

Before Peta could completely walk away a voice interrupted them. "Phantom, I need to talk to you." The tuned to see Ian in his usual garbs and mask.

Phantom smiled at the man. "Ah, Ian if I remember correctly. The one who selfishly picked a fight with Naruto, lost, and saw destroyed his most precious object."

Ian grimaced under the thought of what happened to Gido. She did not deserve what happened to her. It was his fault that they went after the blonde kitsune and he was the one that lost. Yet they punished her and turned her into this thing that wasn't even human any more. She couldn't even talk anymore for Kami's sake. He should be the one that was in her position, not her. "Put me through your toughest training," the black haired man demanded. "I want to start all over."

"Are you sure that's wha6t you want?" Peta asked with a smirk. "You'll die."

"I don't have any choice," Ian replied. "I have fought him two times and almost died both. I will not let that happen again. I am going to claw my way up to Knight Class, kill Naruto, and then kill the one who made Gido look the way she does now."

Naruto looked at his surroundings. The knight sky was lit up by the full red moon that hung in the sky. Around him was the burning village of Konoha. The fire liked the night sky, as if trying to taste the bodies that lied in haven's wake. Everything was in ruins. Buildings were toppled over. Fire burned the wood to ashes ands the paintings in the museum pealed off the frames and walls before charring. The metal work that was around the city gained a layer of ash as some of it melted and reformed to the quickly growing heat. The strange thing was that there were no bodies in the wake of this destruction. It was as if they were never here.

**Sit back bare your cross to me  
Oh won't I listen  
God damn have I burned my hands  
On what's been missing**

The blonde looked behind him to see everyone. That is not what shocked him though. What really shocked him that there was total daylight on that side. Nothing was destroyed by the fire and everyone went on like there was no destruction. Everything was alright nth eyes of the people. The stranger thing was that this was the half that contained the Hokage Monument and the Hokage Tower. The slums and his apartment were on the side with al the destruction.

**I feel, Unreal  
Every time I try and stop to feel  
Pick me up my friend  
Let me start again**

Naruto looked at where he was to see where he stood was like a thick border. The strip he was on was at night time but there was no destruction. Everything was at a clam. The moon that hung above him was a silver crescent that hung beautifully in the darkened, starless sky.

"You are split between two parts my boy, aren't you?" Naruto heard from behind him. The voice was elderly and had a strange calming feel to it.

**You fucked me  
Behind this garden  
Don't fuck me**

Naruto turned to the man with a cautious glance. The man was indeed old. He wore a black cloak with a pointed cap. He had a long grey beard and mustache and a few strands of grey hair pocked out of his cap. The man had this strange calming aura to him though. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," the blonde kitsune responded to the man.

**Long before I could even see  
You're what was missing  
Twisting deep inside of me  
Forever missing the glistening**

"You know, if you keep the weight on your chest, you'll never be able to sore like Dorothy." Naruto arched an eyebrow at the aged man's statement. What the hell did he mean by that? How was their a meaning to those words? "Right now, your mind is probably trying to come up with ways to contradict men. But I am right mind you. There are so many things that you find yourself accountable for that was not your fault. I have seen your past Naruto-kun. Every death of people that you hold to your heart was not your fault, no matter how you look at it; it was not your fault."

**I feel, Unreal  
Every time I try and stop to feel  
Pick me up my friend  
Hold closed your hand **

Naruto glared at the man. What the fuck did he know about pain and loss? How should he know what kind of hell Naruto has been through? How the hell was this man so cryptic? What gave this old man the right to talk about history of the forgotten past? "What do you know of me old man?!"

The old man chuckled slightly, unnerving the blonde kitsune. "You are letting everything get to you for no reason. There is no reason for you to yell at me. all I am saying is look back on what happened and see what you could have done differently at the time." Naruto looked at the man with a glare. "But before you can do that, you must face the darkness."

**You fucked me  
Behind this garden  
Don't fuck me**

Naruto looked at the man as if he was crazy. What on earth was the man talking about? Before the blonde ex Nin could question anything, the blonde heard a deep rumbling sound. He turned his body around to the side with all the destruction and saw something jumping building to building. The thing was definitely not human. Sure it had a humanoid shape but it definitely was not human. The thing landed in front of him and roared. The thing was big, about ten to twelve feet tall as Naruto could not make out its real height in the crouched position the thing was in. it had gnarly horns coming off the sides of it. The skin was black with purple out lines. The teeth were like large fangs, waiting rip someone to shreds. The claws were like short swords that were waiting to tear someone up that close enough. Its long tail whipped around as it peered at Naruto with soulless black eyes.

**Can you see all the clear skin in front of me  
Can you see can you see what you want to see  
Can you see there's a little spot of light in me  
Can you see can you tell I'm fucked**

The beast roared and reared his hand back, attempting to kill the blonde its sword like claws. The blonde kitsune rolled to the left, dodging the claw. The beast wrapped its tail around the blonde even more into the destruction. Naruto's body landed in a destroyed church. Te stain glass was melted and shattered. The portraits of religious figures were now in ashes or so disfigured, you couldn't even tell who it was. Naruto eyed the front door as the beast rushed in through the door. The blonde kitsune's hands rushed through a series of hand seals before bringing up his right hand up to steady his aim. **"Suiton-Mizurappa-no-juts!"**

A strong jet of water slammed right into the beast but with little prevail. All the beast did was stagger a bit before staying and opening its large, narrow mouth. Dark purple energy started to collect in a ball inside his mouth before being shot out into a continues stream of dark energy. The blonde kitsune rolled left and rushed forward while rushing through a string of hand seals. **"Mizukiri-no-Yaiba."** A sword of water formed in his hands as he rushed forward and poised it to strike the behemoth.

**Bleeding emotions  
Bleed emotions**

The sword stuck deep into the things flesh. Naruto expected blood to poor out of the wound but not a black substance that floated out and disappeared into the air. What on earth was this thing made of exactly? Everything living was supposed to have some sort of life sustaining liquid but this beast had none what so ever. It was as if he was not alive at all but more of an undead creature that came from Kami knows where.

The beast back handed the blonde across the isle and into the wooden podium that was at the back of the church. The kitsune's body crashed through the podium, splintering the thing onto his back. The wooden splints did not go through the ANBU armor but it did brose the skin slightly. Naruto got to his feet in time to duck under a swipe of the monster's claws. The sword like claws swiped the cross, cutting it into pieces. The blonde extended his right hand and started to from a swirling ball of chakra. When the ball started to hold itself well, the kitsune slammed the thing inside the gut of the monster. **"Rasengan." **

The beast staggered back a bit as it was hit with the attack. The wound on its gut was as if a ball spiraled through and blonde all his organs into a mixture, if it had any organs. The black substance rose from the wound as it did with the sword wound. The beast roared as it brought down its claw into the ground in an attempt to kill the blonde. Naruto rolled right and dashed forward, chakra swirling around his fisted right hand. The fist connected with the creatures jaw, sending him staggering backwards a few feet. The blonde started to unleash a volley of kicks and punches on the beast.

**You sat back gave your soul to me  
But did I listen  
God damn did I burn my hands  
On what was missing, the glistening**

The behemoth finally started to make a come back as its tail whiled Naruto in the chest after the blonde managed to get it into the streets. Its claws made another swipe for the blonde but only getting a few deep cuts into his chest. The creature could feel the plating of the black and red armor scrape off as it cut through the metal. Blood poured freely from the wounds that Naruto received.

The blonde clenched his teeth together, trying to hold in the cry of pain. This thing was strong and agile, possibly even more so than Naruto. The creature's strikes weren't precise enough though and its speed was deplorable. It whipped Naruto on pure luck. All Naruto had to do was find away to sneak up on the thing and try to restrain it. His hands formed a hand seal and chakra started to whip around him erratically. **"Tajuu-Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu!" **Over one hundred blondes appeared n several plumes of smoke in different positions.

**I feel, Unreal  
Every time I try and stop to feel  
Pick me up my friend  
Hold closed my hand**

The beast looked at the scene as if it was confused before opening its moth and gathering energy. This time Naruto did not wait and started rushing towards him with several Kage Bunshins tailing him. All but one started to go through several hand seals and focus chakra to their finger tips. **"Mizu-no-Muchi." **Several water whips lashed out the beast and wrapped around it, making sure it could not move. One of the Naruto's with a water sword rushed forward and stabbed the thing in the skull.

The beast roared as its skull was penetrated by the water blade. Te non-real Naruto's popped out of existence, leaving only the real Naruto holding the water blade. The blonde kitsune let go of the blade and kicked the thing down. What amazed the blonde was that its body did not just lay, but rather disintegrated into the black substance and whirling around in the air before disappearing.

"So, you are capable of defeating the darkness that resides in you young one," the calm voice of the old man spoke out. Naruto whipped around to see the old man walking up to him with his hand raised. "But the darkness in you is not gone yet. It's still to powerful for you to take it on. Right now it is bound some where in your mind but don't seek it out. If you do you will surely be consumed by it. For now wake up and visit the world of the wake. And when you see your mate, Dorothy, tell her that Caldia approves of you and we have plans to discus with you and the others. For now wake up." The aged man's hand touched Naruto's forehead, and sent out a brilliant white, temporarily blinding the blonde kitsune.

**You fucked me  
Behind this garden  
You fucked me  
Behind this garden  
Don't you fuck me**

When Naruto was able to see again he was in his boxers, covered by the blankets and everyone was gone. On the door was a note that read:

Sorry to leave you behind but we had to leave immediately or we forfeit. We could not wake you up so we left. When you read this, please be in the courtyard or their will be consequences.

Love

Your lovely little vixens

Naruto sighed as he rushed to get dressed in his usual armor and black and silver jacket, before rushing out the door to get tot eh courtyard. What pissed him off even more was that even Babbo left Naruto behind. That thing was supposed to be his comrade and yet he let the blonde sleep?! What an ass!

A/N Alright, the song that went on was called unReal by Soil. The song just fit for some reason. And another thing is that I have story below this that I posted on Fictionpress but it does not get any reviews. My goal right now is to figure out why it is not. So can you guys help with this and please read the warning before you do.

**The Soldier of Water**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter one-The Day I Became a Hero

WARNING- This is the only warning I am going to give. This WILL contain incest in it and the sharing of a man between two women. If you are against that then I suggest you leave this story and never comeback. If you are not then welcome and please review, they keep the story going.

My body was in a constant motion as I fell down. The rain pelted it like small pebbles. I could see the street lights below me, quickly growing as I neared the ground. My body ached everywhere. It was covered in cuts that slowly oozed out blood as the rain pelted them. Below me were the busy streets of Iron Heart and above me was the cloudy night sky that cried onto the city of evil and corruption. Recently I fell out of the tower in the castle like church. I could see the stained glass of the windows that I crashed through beside me as if creating a trail for someone to trace my fall from the church. I snapped my eyes close, thinking what was going to happen when I crashed into the floor below. The city I fought so hard to protect was going to kill me. I mages of my past came to haunt me like an apparition haunting the people who have trespassed onto its sacred grounds. The moments that led to this moment kept recurring through my mind like a plague, making believe that this was the end for me. I guess that the life passes through your eyes when you die was a true saying.

Four years ago

My alarm clock woke me up with its loud screech as it woke up from its long slumber. My hand slammed down onto it, sending it to its long sleep once again. I lazily rolled out of bed, my feet landing on the carpeted floor. My eyes scanned the room. It was sloppy to say the least. Clothes, American comics, manga, and dishes were scattered everywhere along the floor, leaving patches of stained tan carpet visible. I guess I could say that you can at least see the floor. There was a small closet containing my dresser. The thing barely held any of my clothes for obvious reasons. The walls were stark white with posters lining them with their array of different colours when light hit them just right. Some of them were pictures of movies such as Pirates of the Caribbean, Edward Scissor Hands, and varies others. The rest were either half naked women or video games like Gears of War etc. or they were comics that I enjoyed to no end. I on the other side of the bed (I was on the side with the door) there was my small TV with an X-box with a few games stacked near it and other places around the room. On the far corner there was a computer with a few CDs scattered around the desk and stacked beside the monitor. Stacked along with them was even moiré comics and manga. Light was filtered in from the six thirty sun through the metallic blinds that I had on the only window in my small room,

I sighed and grabbed a few of my clothes that were scattered on my floor, forgoing to check if they were even clean before going outside the room, quickly shutting the door so my mom would not see it. I lived alone with my thirty two year old mother. I get tired with how many people call her hot or try and hit on her. I did admit to myself some time ago that they were right but my fourteen year old mind will never allow me to tell her for fear of how she might react. I guess you could call me sick but, then again, so is the rest of society today. My mom was impregnated at the age of eighteen and the father did not even bother to help her. It has been just us and the grandparents that we were living with all this time.

I closed the door quickly so I would not be forced to clean it for the umpteenth time. No matter what I did, it would always be the same. I shivered slightly ass my warm feet as they touched the cold, hard wood floors. The sensation ran through my body before it quickly adjusted to it and I made my trek to the bathroom that was situated at the end of the hall. My grandparents were rich. That was why we were able to survive all this time. They understood, unlike parents now a day. They understood that it was not her fault and it was the father's so they allowed her to stay in their home to raise me. It was not like I was spoiled rotten. I did not have the best of stuff and I certainly did not get what I want. I had to work my ass off to get half the stuff I had.

I opened the white hollow door that lead to the bathroom. Like my room, it was small. But I could manage with something like this. Sometimes big things were to intimidating than the actual power of it. I looked inside the mirror and admired my features. I would like to say I was average, but sadly that was not the truth. My brown hair reached the end of my shoulder blades. My eyes were like glacier filled lakes. My teeth were straight, which is something that I am glad for. My body was of average height and average build. My skin was fair with a slight tan. On my right shoulder there was large skin damage, a thing that I gained from a bad sunburn and a thing that would remind me to always weir sun block. I seriously wish I could call myself average but I am not. I am a smartass that was a comic book nerd that got the best grades in the class and spent too much time on the computer. The few friends that I ever had usually were just trying to use me to get to my mom, something I caught onto early on. So I was basically a loner that no one ever liked. I was the one that usually got beaten by seniors to near death. I was always the butt of everyone's jokes and was treated like I was not even human. Tch, human. What a funny word used to describe what species we are. Look at the world around us and tell me who the cause of what is going on is. We have the world set to where we can destroy it with the press of a single button. What a world to live in, eh?

I opened a drawer near the sink and used it to hold p my clothes with the underwear on top and the shirt on the bottom along with the towel I grabbed form the hall closet that was near the bathroom and stripped from the gym shorts that I used for bed. I guessed this house situated for ease a. I turned the dial for the water and started to set on a temperature that I usually desired. As did so I listened to how the water drops impacted the tile floor one after another like how a machinegun went off in a lot of the war games I played. The sound was something soothing to me. I loved the water to be honest. Everything about it was awesome. I honestly did not care if I get killed in water; in fact, it was really a preferred death of mine. Right there next to dyeing old and senile. I guess you could call my thoughts perverse but I honestly don't care what you think about me. Yeah, add the fact that I am a surfer to the list of abnormal things that I am.

When the water got to a certain heat I stepped in and quickly closed the shower door. My body shivered at the sensations of having water hit my skin simultaneously. It wasn't that it was cold, it was the fact that it was scolding hot. I don't know why but I always liked my showers either really cold or really hot. I might end up shocking my body by the constant switch of it but I didn't care. Steam quickly filled the shower and overflowed out of the opening at the top of it, filling the bathroom as well.

My mind wandered about why I switched schools so early in the year and to what life would be like if I was a hero in the comic books I admired. It was what you guys would call abnormal to have these kinds of thoughts but I am not the only one with these types of thoughts now am I. no, I am most certainly not the only one who has dreams of something bigger than they ever could be. Sure, ordinary people had dreams of being famous. They were nothing like my crackpot dreams of being the one to save this world. I think this is what some people tried to warn me of form, reading too much comic books. Yeah, like hell I would ever listen to them and what they have to say. Each and every last one of them were flunkies. Then my mind drifted onto what kind of powers I would have if I was a superhero like the ones on the comic books. What would I look like? Would I go for the underwear over the spandex like most of the ones in the DC comics or would I do something like the Marvel comics I continue to favor over DC. I, mean come on. Super Man's a pansy if you ask me. The only good character that came out of that system was Batman. Unfortunately, I am a hypocrite when it comes to that stuff and continue to read DC.

I began to imagine the fights with enemies I would get into. How I fought them in my mind was amazing. It was like something that could never happen. It probably would never even happen, even in a million of my life times, it will never come true. But that did not stop my mind from wondering to the fights that could be if I ever gain the power to fight, to save, to protect. Then something happened, something that I probably should have labeled as a onetime thing. The water stopped hitting my body. That was something that usually never happened. My mind began to wonder if my dear grandparents paid the water bill. I opened my eyes and stood there shocked. What was before me was water. I know that is something no one would ever listen twice about if I just told them that. If I told them this, would they stay and listen? Probably if it was someone different but not for me, they will never even bother to listen to me. The water was suspended in air. The droplets just hung there, as if they were connected to a string as they bobbed and swayed ever so slightly. I stood there with amazement in my mind. This was something unreal, unnatural but so cool. No words could describe my excitement at that particular moment. My mind started to conger up these thoughts that this was my doing, that I am the one who controls these droplets of water. I allowed it to consume me, to make me believe that I was the one who did that. With morbid curiosity I swayed my hands while thinking of some movements for the water to do. Much to my amazement, they followed my thoughts. The water droplets formed into a mass of water and started to move in a same like pattern as my hand and arm movements dictated. It was totally amazing. My eyes were wide with excitement. Maybe my wish was granted. Maybe I had this all along and did not bother to take notice, to actually pay enough attention to myself. Tch, perhaps I was just over thinking things and looking the gift horse in the mouth, waiting for it to bite my arm and take its wonderful gift back with quickness and leave me like I am a sickness that needs to be disposed of.

Then a knock on the door disrupted my thoughts. The water fell against the tile floor of the shower stall with a great smack. The water from the shower head started to pound on my body quickly and the steam resumed taking place as a shower should. "Are you in the shower Damien?!" I heard my mom call out from the other side of the door. I stood there shocked and startled. It was lie she was standing right there. It was something that was not expected and probably never will be expected as long as I live.

I turned off the shower as I was finished and called out to her. "Yeah mom, I am finished, what time is it?"

"Six fifty nine!" she yelled back, making sure I caught what she said. I cursed, I was running late for the buss and it was my first day at the new school. This was just fucking fantastic. Swung the shower door open, almost breaking it in the process and quickly slipped my clothes on. I was now clad in a pair of light blue jeans with tears in the knees, a black long sleeved shirt with a raven on its left breast and grey sleeves and a pair of black ankle socks. I ran outside the bathroom and to my bedroom to retrieve my backpack and other stuff that I probably did not need for school. Before I could reach the door that led to eh outside world my mom pulled my hair, forcing me backwards. I whirled around quickly, trying to demand an explanation. I stared face to face with my mother, both of us trying to decipher the others eyes. My mother was of pretty good build. She did not look a day over twenty one all honesty. She was about five foot eight, a good two inches taller than me. Her eyes were blue eyes were a lot darker than mine, more oceanic than mine. She had a pretty round face with no blemishes in sight. Her hair was something that made me kind of wonder if I really was her child though. It was red. My hair may have been the same type as hers but it certainly was not the same shade. Her hips were wide while her waist was small, something I really admired about her really. Her breasts were of a great size, one that most woman envy and most men want on a woman like her. I guess you could say that I have a small infatuation with my own mother. Call me wrong, perverse, a sinner, whatever the fuck you want to call me. It won't change my thoughts about her. No, it certainly won't change a thing.

"We are breeding your hair," she said in a clear tone that demanded no argument. It was a powerful tone with an angelic ring to it. Her voice was soft yet powerful. I really am fucked up in the head, just waiting to go to the loony bin that everyone was so awfully acquainted the mentally perverse such as I with. I looked at her then at the clock.

"I have no time for this," I argued. The thing that I feared the most at that moment came to pass. Her face stayed serious as she looked me in the eye. She placed one hand on her hip and moved me in a way that her one of her hips was more elevated than the other. I had to shake my head to rid me of the thoughts that I was having about the woman in front of me. Scratch me having a small infatuation with her; it was much larger than that.

"I'll drive you to school!" she shouted out. I mentally sighed at the thought of her taking me to school. It was not that I did not like her taking me to school; it was that I did not want horny teenagers after. Tch, look who's calling who a horny teenager when I am one of them. I am a sick fuck now aren't I?

I willingly followed her like how a dog followed its master. Dog, I guess that is one word you could use to describe me. She plopped me down on the wooden chair that was at the bar and went behind me. I had to fight everything that I was not to turn around and run out the sliding glass door, probably breaking it on my exit. This was just getting too much. Maybe my infatuation was not just that, but a full blown obsession. Talk about a sick mind but I think I already stressed that enough now didn't I? Of course I did. I guess I am becoming a broken record of sorts, constantly stuck one part of a song, never going forward. I guess that could be used to describe my feelings for her as well.

I could feel her hands run through my hair, as if trying to decipher something about it, something that I will probably never even realize until death grants me with its killing kiss, leaving me with only a minute to live. Why she insisted on braiding it all the time I will probably never even know, nor will I probably ever want to know. I liked these moments with her. They were always tranquil and had a calming air to it. I have no idea why. Maybe I am putting too much thought into it or not enough thought to try and comprehend why. Why she does this every day? I am probably never going to comprehend what this interaction means to her. For now I will concentrate on trying to get to school without people seeing her. I did not want to answer questions on whether or not people have a chance with her. Even some girls asked me that question, something that was also wrong in modern society where everyone was to be straight and like someone else other than family or you'll be the first to be judged my modern society. I guess that I am waiting for that judgment to come and pass with its ridicules of hate and detest as I walk down the streets with a lonesome glance at the stores while they bracketed their doors so I could see and be tempted by the goods but I could never touch. I guess that is happening right now if you think about it hard enough. Don't put too much tough into it; just enough to get the mind to wonder around aimlessly and you got it.

My mother finished braiding my hair and I was set free. Normally I would bolt for the door, basking in the light of freedom from her and trying desperately to get the car door unlocked, only to find out that I was not free but still trapped by another force and that when I get to school I still will be trapped. But it was not so this time. I moved sluggishly, almost as if I did not want her to stop. She grabbed her purse and walked toward she door and a followed like a lost puppy, desperately trying to find some affection, or at least a bone to chew on. I guess that is a word that really did describe me to no end; what luck.

I got dropped off when the bulk of the students were there. Lucky me no one saw the face of my mother. I thought of claiming her so no one else would have her but I quickly dashed those thoughts away as I heard the bell rang. I rushed over to class, already getting my new schedule prematurely. The first class was English 1 with some man named Mr. Rude. The name just put a signal that I most likely was not going to like him and he was not going to like me at all.

I walked into the class and took a seat in the center as to not be too noticeable by my peers and the teacher if I am caught day dreaming about my fantasies of being a super hero or something like that sort. The room was already filled with freshman around my age. Most of the class was females with me and two other students being the only males. The two others were complete assholes from what I could tell. They may not have been popular with a lot of people but that was because they brought it upon their selves. I guess I did the same thing to myself as I could feel eyes scan my form, trying to see what clique I belonged to. It was unnerving to see fourteen sets of eyes try and examine me, trying to brake me down and have me break down to their will, whatever it might be. Despite what my head was telling me I sat there with my head resting in my arms, thinking about what happened in the shower early in the morning. What exactly happened there? Was it some kind of unnatural phenomenon that only happened once in a life time or was it something that I could do form the start? Whatever it was I was going to figure it out, try and see if it was my own.

I was wrapped up in my thoughts. In fact I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I did not even notice the teacher come in and call my name, announcing that there was a new student this early in the year. I transferred schools due to complications around my peers. It was only the second month of school so I could live with it. Wasn't like I had any friends there anyway. "Mr. Murdock, would you please stand up and introduce yourself properly!" I heard the teacher command in an old voice. I looked at him, eyeing him to see if he and I would not get along. The name was right; I would not get along with him. He was a large man around his mid sixties to early seventies. His graying hair had a brown ring on the outside of it. His skin had a few wrinkles in it and his neck made him so much like a turkey. He wore formal clothes, like the ones you see on the professional people who work in the office or they were an higher up, using the lower powers like puppets while they were the puppets for the higher powers as well, making me think if all we were was a bunch of puppets. If that was so then who was the puppeteer. Was it God or some mortal power that we have no idea who he is so he operates freely, controlling our every actions like a carefully instructed orchestra.

I slowly and groggily got up and looked around the class. I could see only a few of them that were probably willing to get along with me but that was only a slim chance. They probably will break down and go with the in crowd and start hating my guts like they always did. It was nothing unusual so I would bear the brunt of it and live on with my life, wondering if I will find anyone like me. I started to speak, clearly and loud while still listening to what the other two males said. They commented on my hair in whispers, saying that I most likely was gay. I knew what was going to happen later that day but that was going to happen later, not now. "My name is Damien Murdock. I transferred from Beavercreek High to here." I sat down and laid my head in my arms and slowly let my mind drift away and wonder on how the shower incident happened. I did not care if I was missing out on something important; I most likely knew the stuff anyway so it did not matter to me anyway.

The rest of the day went the same. Some of the teachers I did not like and others I didn't really care for. There was one person that went up and talked to me. Her name was Ashley Wilds. What a name to label her. I heard some of the students say that she must be something in bed but from what she told me, she was a virgin and would probably remain one for a long time, or at least till she fell for someone. She was pretty. She was an inch shorter than me. She had developing curves and an ample bust size for someone her age, or rather my age. She had these rare amethyst eyes that I just could get lost in. there were like nothing I have ever seen before. I have seen a sorts of eyes yet nothing like that. The most amazing thing about them was these cat like slits that came natural to her. They were something that she was born with from what she told me. She generally wore dark close that covered up her body from the rest of the world as if it was some sort of treasure that needed no eyes to behold it or it would lose its value to the rest. I guess it was true in my eyes; she was a treasure to be hold in my eyes. I mentally slapped myself. Like hell she would ever be interested in me. It was like my obsession on my mother. I really am fucked up in the head. I am the idiot that is waiting for someone with the power to throw me in the loony bin to do it.

Here I sat on a dock that was empty. No one ever came here due to some safety hazards and such. This was where I would figure out how I manipulated water. I was convinced that I was the one who moved the water. It was not any other source of water. It was me who did that. There was no other way that in my mind. There could be no other source in the bathroom. I was the only one there so it had to be true. The salty wind splashed against my skin with its slight bitter sting. I sighed as I focused on the water and started to mentally picture it moving and stopping. The waves did not stop. No, they just kept rolling in with no force to block it. I sighed; maybe it was another force that caused that movement. Maybe there was an entity in the bathroom, trying to make me go insane, or even more insane. My eyes closed as all my hopes of having this power were shattered by the bitter bullet of reality as it was shot by human society. Again with the word human. I opened my eyes, deciding that I should not give just give up because of some sort of malfunction. Maybe it was too great of a command to control a body of water that large. Maybe I should shoot for something smaller. I raised my hand and concentrated on the water again. This time I had the image of a dragon of water lashing out of the sea. My hands moved like a snake as the water started to slowly rise like a snake would slither out of a basket as the flutter would play his hypnotic spell on the reptile. My eyes shot wide and I lost concentration. The water hit the sea with a resounding smack. I guess it was concentration that controlled the water.

I started to hop around happily. I got my wish. I had the power that I so greatly desired. I don't know how it was there nor did I care. That would go onto a later note, not now. I did not want any thoughts to ruin the moment I was having. But my mind played tricks against me and my mental command not to think. What would I do now? I had the power I desired but what would I do with it?" would I become the heroes I have come to admire or will I become the threat to modern society wreaking my revenge on what it has done to me? I honestly did not know. Before I could do anything I need to do some things. It would not be great if I try to become a threat or a hero if I had no control over what I was doing. I could end up killing myself in the process. That was not something I was looking forward for.

A/N Well, as the name implies, this is called Soldier of Water. Again I am trying to figure out why it is not such a success like this one and a few others I have out. Another story I want you guys to read (you don't have to) is my Naruto/Bleach cross over. Ye I actually do have one. It is more like a revision of the first model for the first three chapters, but after that begins the cross over. It's really different from the Naruto/Bleach cross overs I have seen as in most of them, Naruto either dies or the Shinigamis start to enter his world. Please help me out with that one as well. They are only requests but you guys really have helped me out in the past and I need help now. So, pretty please with a cherry on top help me.


	19. Chapter 19

Alright, I know that some of you people are pissed that this is not a new chapter but bare with me. What I am here to tell is that I now have a website. What it is called is http: //josephx. webs. com/ . Just remove the spaces is all you have to do is copy, paste, and remove the spaces. The site is just some stuff about me and some stories that I have. Tow of them are not even posted on this site or any other site for that matter. Yes, most of them will be fanfiction. The reason why I am telling you guys is that I need some viewers for it and some comments about it. As long as they are constructive, I am fine. So please, help me out.


	20. AN

A/n

Alright, this an Authors note that you guys might lile. I have been spending time on my own alot recently, due to some recent events. I got sent to the hospital on multiple occasions, real bad stuff has been going on and I have been sinking deeper and deeper and yeah. Now I am on heavy medications to try and cope but get this. I am tired of being gone, of getting reviews to tell me to update. What I am going to do is a massive update of all my stories but first I am going to take them all down, and rewrite the ones I need to. I have a list right now of the stories I am going to tackle first and rewrite first.

Fabled Love

Lazy Maelstrom

Mar's Spiral

Kitsune at Yokai

Keeper of the Crimson Path

The Demon Hunter and the Shinigami

The others will be archived till later but not on this site. I will get back to them when I get a chance.

And to those who are mad at me, go ahead and yell, go ahead and be mad, I deserve it but it is not going to stop me from writing, cause that's all that I have going and I love it. If you want to know, I have gotten a new email and if you ask me in PM I will send it you, but right now, I need to rewrite all my stuff one at a time, I am not going to post anything new at the moment,. just rewrite what I got till everything is done. And if I have not said this before, everything will be deleated and reposted, no matter what the reviews are.


End file.
